Olympius School, l'école des demi-dieux!
by SelenEris
Summary: Qui de mieux en tant que professeurs que des dieux? Et bien venez à l'Olympius School, la meilleure (la seule aussi) école pour demi-dieux européens du monde! les frais de scolarité sont gratuits en plus ! Approchez ! (L'histoire ne fait que reprendre l'univers de Rick Riordan, on peut la lire sans avoir lu les Percy Jackson.. Risque de spoil parfois pour les autres)
1. Chapitre 1 et 2

**_Olympius' school_**

* * *

 _Les dieux grecs et romains sont sûrement pour vous qu'une ancienne religion, un recueil de mythes et de légendes peut-être simplement inventés par les profs de latin et de grec anciens pour avoir quelque chose à dire, et pourtant... Et pourtant ils existent bien .. Et ils donnent même des cours à l'Olympius School, première école pour sang-mêlés du monde ! Alors, si il vous arrive de croiser quelques monstres, de vous faire sans cesse attaquer par des créatures que vous seuls voyez et de pouvoir faire des choses impàossibles pour le commun des mortels (contrôler l'eau des WC ou soulever des avions à la force de vos bras), n'attendez plus, et rejoignez nos héroïnes à la meilleure école du monde, l'Olympius School! (en plus, les frais de scolarités sont gratuits ! Allez !)_

 _Voici ma toute première fanfic! Le thème est Percy Jackson, mais l'histoire et la casy-totalité des personnages ont été créés par moi, je me sert seulement de l'univers de Rick Riordan ^^' Alors bien sûr, il y aura des références aux livres (que ce soit les Percy Jackson ou les Héros de l'Olympe (risque de spoil si vous ne les avez pas fini), mais l'histoire générale est indépendante des livres, et vous pouvez la lire sans avoir lu aucun des livres ;)._

 _L'histoire n'est pas finie et je ne sait même pas si elle sera finie un jour, mais je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture ;):_

* * *

 **Chapitre I- Drole de boite**

«-Et n'oubliez pas de réviser votre cours sur les roulements ! C'est primordial !» conseilla Héphaïstos, le professeur de sciences de l'ingénieur.

Quelques élèves rouspétèrent à l'arrière, mais le dieu ne releva pas, il était habitué à ce que la plupart des élève n'apprécient ni son cours, ni sa présence. Il faut dire que le professeur était assez impressionnant.. Il était grand, peut-être 1m90, un visage strict, un regard dur: de petits yeux creusés, couleur or, cerné par des sourcils fournis. Le bas de son visage était paré d'une barbe de plusieurs jours, brune, et sa bouche formait un petit rictus amusé lorsqu'il voyait les élèves sortir de sa salle. Ses cheveux étaient longs, bouclés, pas très propres, et toujours tirés vers l'arrière, bien que certaines mèche ne se dérangeaient pas pour prendre leur liberté. Son corps était massif, il avait de gros bras musclés, capables de soulever des masses impressionnantes sans trop d'efforts, et il était souvent vêtu d'une salopette en jean, pleine de tâche d'huile de moteur, qui recouvrait un vieux t-shirt bleu. On dit qu'auparavant, il était bossu et boiteux.. Pour ce qui est de la bosse, elle est toujours là, mais les élèves n'osent pas se moquer.. Les jambes en revanche, étaient de vraies œuvres d'art ! Après avoir découvert les débuts de la robotisation, le professeur s'était équipé de genoux en acier inoxydable, qui lui donnait un air de cyborg de science-fiction.

Il s'assit à son bureau, et commença à trafiquer quelques bricoles qui traînaient.

«-Au r'voir p'pa! Au fait, on mange ensemble se soir? Demanda Léo Valdez, demi-dieu fils d'Héphaïstos, vite rejoint par ses frères et sœurs:

-Ça fait un bail qu'on a plus mangé ensemble papa! Dit l'un

-Et tu avait promis de nous expliquer comment faire un siège piégeur! »se plaignit une autre.

Le dieu regarda ses enfants, sourit, et dit, en faisant jaillir une flamme d'un rouge intense au creux de sa main:

«-A toute à l'heure les enfants, ce soir c'est barbuck!».

Les demi-dieux, ravis, quittèrent la salle le sourire au lèvres.

Parce que oui, ici, à Olympius School, les élèves sont tous les demi-dieux ou autre créatures mythiques, et les professeurs, des dieux…

«-Bon on a quoi là déjà? J'ai paumé mon emplois du temps.. demanda Julie, demi-déesse fille d'Aphrodite

-Ah bah c'est du sérieux tout ça! Ironisa Naïs, fille d'Athéna

-ON A FRANÇAIS ! BAKA ! S'écria Léa, fille de Lyssa, le sourire au lèvres, et le regard rêveur, COMMENT PEUX-TU OUBLIER UN TEL COURS? Il est magnifique…

-On bah, là je crois qu'on l'a perdue! Plaisanta Clara, fille d'Hermès

-Comme à chaque fois qu'on a cours avec Apollon tu me dira…» ajouta Julie, et elle attrapa le bras de Léa, qui commençait sérieusement à divaguer et était sur le point de se prendre une vitre. Naïs essaya de la ramener à la raison:

«-Sérieusement ! Il a des millénaires de plus que toi ! C'est pas sérieux ! En plus on a ses enfants dans notre classe ! Ça serait vachement glauque quand même, que tu devienne leur… belle-mère ? Beurk !

-Mais tu peux pas comprendre! répondit Léa, toujours dans ses rêves, Apollon c'est… Julie, toi qui est la fille d'Aphrodite, explique-lui! Moi j'y arrive pas, c'est tellement.. woaw…

-Heu … Bah je dois avouer que je trouve ça assez spécial quand même, je rejoins un peu l'avis de Naïs là ….» avoua Julie

Léa leva les yeux au ciel, et dans un dernier espoir, jeta un coup d'œil à Clara, et s'aperçut que celle-ci faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs, et essayait de retenir un rire.

«Pff, Lâcheuse!»taquina Léa

Elles entrèrent toutes les quatre dans la salle de classe, Léa en tête, et s'assirent au premier rang. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, les enfants d'Héphaïstos s'organiseraient pour savoir qui amènera la quiche et qui emmènera les merguez. Les enfants d'Apollon, eux, regardaient des vidéos sur YouTube, ou écoutaient de la musique, le casque sur la tête. La sonnerie retentit, et chacun regagna sa place. Léo s'assit à côté de Calypso, sa copine, la fille d'un titan, qu'il disait aimer «à en mourir»! C'était certes une très jolie fille, et elle semblait pas trop superficielle, mais elle était assez fleur bleue.. Elle avait même l'intégrale des Feux de l'Amour sur son disque-dur! D'après certaines rumeurs, Léo venait d'un camp en Amérique appelé « Le Camp des Sang-Mêlés », où les demis-dieux américains apprenaient à combattre.. A vrai dire, avant son arrivé, personne n'était au courant qu'il existait un autre endroit où les demis dieux serait sauf que dans cette école, alors Léo était souvent questionné sur son ancien camp.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit… et le dieu entra.

Léa rapprocha d'elle ses feuilles parsemées de gribouillis de tout et n'importe quoi, sortit les livres scolaire (qu'elle avait lu trois fois chacun pour en faire un résumé et le donner au professeur, de façon à avoir «des explications supplémentaires»), ré-arrangeât ses cheveux bouclés, dont elle avait refait les mèches bleues la veille, et ne pu détacher ses yeux de celui qu'elle appelait «La Perfection». Il entra d'un pas tranquille, et regarda l'ensemble des élèves. Il était d'un naturel classe, sophistiqué, malgré son apparence juvénile. Les traits fins, le nez droit, des yeux curieux, d'un bleu azur, et des cheveux blonds qui tombaient ondulés au ras de ses épaules. Son corps était svelte, sportif mais pas musclé à l'excès. Il portait un chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte, ce qui lui donnait un petit coté viril, et un jean simple. Il adressa un sourire à la classe avant de s'asseoir, le genre de sourire en coin qui faisaient fondre la fille de Lyssa.

Les deux heures défilèrent, le cours portait sur l'étude d'un passage des Misérables de Victor Hugo, livre que Léa affectionnait particulièrement. Lorsque la sonnerie marqua l'heure de la fin, Léa prenait tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires, pendant que ses amies l'attendais à la porte :

« -Tu te dépêche oui ? Il va plus y avoir de places à la cantine ! se plaignit Naïs

-On mange quoi ? demanda Léa

-C'est pâtes bolo aujourd'hui !» affirma Clara

En un instant, Léa se trouvait devant la porte des escaliers du couloir

«-Bah alors ? Vous faites quoi ? On a pas le temps de traîner! On est déjà en retard!» les railla-t-elle

La cantine était toujours remplie de monde, surtout lorsqu'il y avait des pâtes ! Il faut dire que la nourriture était excellente, les nymphes qui préparaient à manger avaient étudié la cuisine européenne (et spécialement française et italienne) pendant des décennies, voire des siècles ! Les quatre amies s'assirent à côté de quelques garçons de leur classe, Eïden, un grand brun baraqué assez dragueur, fils d'Héraclès, Arthur, un garçon pâle aux cheveux cours et bouclés, fils de Morphée, Lyssandre, un blondinet au teint hâlé, fils d'Apollon, et Kyle, un rouquin fan de blagues en tout genre, fils de Dionysos. Les filles aimaient bien manger avec eux, il y avait toujours de l'ambiance :

« -Ah les filles ! C'est qu'on vous attendait plus ! On commençait même à se demander si vous n'étiez pas parties voir d'autres garçons.. Bien que je ne voit pas trop lesquels, aucuns ne nous arrive à la cheville ! Pas vrai les gars ? demanda Eïden

-J'dois avouer qu'on est quand même le meilleur parti de tout le bahut ! affirma Kyle

-C'est surtout que vous êtes tellement repoussant que ces places là sont les seules de libre ! Sérieux, il y en a même qui préfère manger sur les genoux des autres que de venir ici ! railla Clara en montrant du doigt Calypso qui mangeait sur les genoux de Léo

-Nan mais eux faut pas faire attention, ils sont zarb' de toute façon ! fit Eïden

-Bon les filles, vous vous asseyez? demanda Léa, son assiette de pâte à moitié engloutie

-T'as déjà mangé tout ça ?! s'étonna Naïs, Espèce de gastéropode va!

-Espèce de quoi? C'est veut dire quoi ce machin? Tu peux pas parler normalement?» demanda Eïden. Lyssandre gloussa, avant de lui expliquer que le terme «gastéropode» signifiait la famille des escargot et des limaces qui sont des estomacs (gaster) sur pied (pode), et que donc Naïs venait de traiter Léa de ventre sur patte, ce qui était plutôt vrai, de son point de vue. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se reçu un verre d'eau au visage, provenant de l'intéressée :

« -si tu recommence Lyssandre, c'est la carafe!

-Mais.. Mais c'est Naïs qui t'as appelée comme ça, je n'ai fait qu'expliquer! se défendit le fils d'Apollon

-Tu as acquiescé ! Méchant ! Et Naïs elle dit ce qu'elle veut d'abord, parce que.. Parce que!» répondit Léa en tirant la langue

Kyle explosa de rire en voyant son ami trempé, et hésita même à lui jeter son verre de cola. Même Arthur, pourtant à moitié endormi dans son assiette, ne pu s'empêcher de former un léger sourire sur son visage.

«-Vous êtes vraiment des cas désespérés! dit-il

-Je confirme !» déclara Julie, en riant

Le reste du repas se passa dans la même ambiance, Arthur finit la tête dans l'assiette, et Clara ne manqua pas de prendre une photo pour la ranger avec les autres «photos-dossier» sur son ordinateur, Léa repris trois fois une grosse plâtrée de pâtes, Naïs discuta avec Lyssandre sur le cours que venait de donner son père, Eïden aidait Julie à faire son programme pour la séance de musculation qui aura lieu à la fin de l'après-midi avec son père, et Kyle embêtait tout ce beau monde avec ses blagues carambar qu'il avait lues la veille. Lorsque le repas fut finit, les garçons partirent jouer au cartes, et les filles décidèrent que passer les deux heures de tranquillité qu'elles possédaient pour se balader dans l'école, qui était une véritable petite ville.

Clara décida de rendre visite à son père, qui était le PDG du centre commercial, où on pouvait trouver à peu près tout. Les autres filles en profitèrent pour faire des emplettes. Elle ne se dirigea pas vers le bureau de son père, car elle savait qu'il en avait horreur, il détestait rester assis. Elle le trouva donc tout naturellement dans la réserve, à étiqueter quelques marchandises.

« -T'as besoin d'aide ? proposa-t-elle

-Non c'est gentil ma puce, je fait ça parce que je m'ennuie» répondit le dieu.

Hermès posa la tasse qu'il avait entre les mains sur l'étagère, et embrassa sa fille. Il n'était pas très grand, 1m75 tout au plus, mais ses jambes étaient très musclées, à force de courir partout. Il portait une chemisette violette et un bermuda (chose plutôt étrange pour un directeur, mais personne n'osait le lui reprocher). A ses pieds, il avait mis des sandales grecques, sortes de spartiates masculines, sur lesquelles étaient attachées une paire d'ailettes blanches (bien qu'il ait créé d'autres modèles bien plus récents, il préférait ces chaussures là, qui était les originelles). Dans son dos était accroché grâce à un système de harnais son caducée, bâton doré sur lequel s'enroulent deux serpents, Georges et Martha, qui passent leur temps à se disputer. Le dieu sourit, Clara était bien la seule de ses enfant à venir le voir aussi souvent, les autres se contentant de voler le plus discrètement possible les articles, et faisaient toujours prendre par leur père. Son visage était très expressif. Il avait de petits yeux espiègles, verts, surmontés par des sourcils fins, et une bouche qui se tordait sous toutes formes de rictus. Ses cheveux était courts et bouclés, mais moins que ceux de sa fille, qui les tenaient de sa mère.

Il parla avec sa fille des dernières affaires qu'il avait faites avec quelques grossistes, et elle lui raconta ses journées de cours.

« -Au fait Clara, j'ai quelque chose pour toi je crois.

-Comment ça ? J'ai reçu un colis ?

-Pas exactement … Il s'agit d'un truc que j'ai trouvé, et j'ai pensé à toi.

-Hum .. «trouvé».. Plutôt volé non? Taquina Clara. Hermès sourit

-Hé! Je ne vole pas toujours tout! Tient, c'est à toi.». Le dieu lui donna une boite rectangulaire d'environ trente centimètres sur vingt, en bois noir, avec quelques gravures complexes et des gemmes violettes et vertes incrustées

«-C'est quoi? demanda Clara

-A toi de le découvrir» répondit son père.

 **Chapitre II: Un peu de sport**

Clara rangea la boite dans son sac, et remercia son père pour ce cadeau. Le temps s'était écoulé plus vite que prévu, et elle devait rejoindre ses amies pour retourner en cours. Les trois filles l'attendait au bar du centre commercial. Naïs avait commandé un Virgin Mojito (cocktail sans alcool), Julie buvait un diabolo grenadine et Léa finissait sa gaufre au Nutella.

« -Ah te voilà enfin, faut qu'on se dépêche, ou on sera en retard! s'alarma Julie

-Oui j'imagine qu'il te tarde de retrouver TON Eïden ? la charia Clara

-Quoi?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer … C'est juste que … Bah ça fait mauvais élève d'arriver en retard, surtout quand on avait aucun cours avant, voilà! répondit Julie qui rougissait en finissant son verre en vitesse. Aller, on se magne! Et n'oubliez pas vos sacs les filles!»

En effet, pendant leur petit shopping, les filles avaient acheté pas mal de babioles : Léa avait deux sacs remplis de maquillage, colorant pour cheveux, déguisement, tissus et accessoires en tout genre, Naïs portait une nouvelle veste en faux cuir noir, et portait dans son sac quelques livres d'énigmes et autres casse-têtes, qu'elle adorait résoudre le soir avec ses amies, et Julie avait refait sa garde-robe.

Toutes les quatre se dirigèrent alors vers chez elle pour y déposer leurs affaires et se mettre en tenue de sport. Comme l'école était une ville géante, il n'y avait pas d'internat, et chacune avait son petit appartement. Elles habitaient dans le même bâtiment et au même étage, c'est comme ça même qu'elles se sont connues. L'immeuble, qui avait un style assez antique (des colonnes grecques formaient des alcôves sur le devant, entourée de lierre, et des scènes mythologique étaient gravées à leur base et à leur sommet), comprenait cinq étages, chacun composé de huit appartements. Les filles habitaient au troisième étage, près de l'ascenseur (qui dénaturait le côté antique du bâtiment, mais qui était d'une nécessité absolue). Trois des appartements restants étaient habités par des élèves plus âges, et le dernier, situé près de celui de Naïs, était habité par Arthur.

Une fois revêtues de leur tenues sportives, les filles allèrent au gymnase, qui se situait juste en face.

«-Eh bin, c'est qu'on était presque en retard les filles! taquina Kyle

-Je dois avouer que ta tronche me manquait pas!» répondit Léa, en tirant la langue

S'en suivit une course poursuite à travers les couloirs du gymnase entre le fils du dieu de l'ivresse et la fille de la déesse de la folie.

«-Tss, ils savent pas se tenir ceux-là! fit Lyssandre, qui avait déjà commencé à s'entraîner et dont quelques mèches blondes retombaient, suantes sur son front.

-Moi ce que je me demande, c'est comment elle arrive encore à courir avec la gaufre qu'elle vient de se manger! s'étonna Clara.

-Boh, elle tiendra pas les deux heures! Dans une heure elle sera amorphe étalée par terre.. J'espère que tu as pris ton appareil Clara, là, tu auras du dossier! plaisanta Naïs.

-Les filles entre vous, vous êtes vraiment… cocasses!» ricana Lyssandre.

Puis les filles accompagnées de Lyssandre entrèrent dans la salle. Sur la gauche, près des tatamis de judo, Léa et Kyle enfilaient des kimonos en se regardant, un air de défi dans les yeux. La salle était séparée en plusieurs grands espaces: sur la gauche donc, les tatamis pour les sports de combats, sur la droite, une porte donnait sur une petite salle isolée phonétiquement, où l'on pouvait faire de la danse, du step, ou tout autre sport nécessitant de la musique, près de cette porte, vers le fond, se trouvaient quelques machines de musculation qui ressemblaient (de près comme de loin) à de vraies machines de torture, au fond à gauche se trouvaient des escaliers menant à la salle de tennis de table, et le reste de la salle était un terrain servant pour le basket, le foot, le badminton et tout autre sport nécessitant un grand espace. Autour du bâtiment se trouvaient un autre terrain, ainsi que des pistes pour la course, le vélo et le saut.

Il faut avouer que, même si à la cantine, personne n'ose s'en approcher, à la salle de sport c'est une autre chose. Là, au milieu de la salle, la serviette sur l'épaule, le tee-shirt mouillé de transpiration moulant des ab-dominos d'acier et ses pectoraux,et laissant apercevoir ses bras musclés, soulevant une haltère composée de 3 poids de 20 kg de chaque côté, se trouvait Eïden, le regard concentré sur sa performance. Toutes les filles, et plusieurs garçons, le regardaient les yeux écarquillés à leurs maximum, certaines filles chuchotaient entre elles en le regardant d'un air langoureux, d'autres se lançaient des regard de défi, comme si elles étaient rivales, et les garçons hésitaient entre envie, jalousie et respect. Quand il eu fini ses dix séries, il pris sa serviette et s'essuya le front, complimenté par son père, Héraclès, (un gaillard de deux mètres aux cheveux bruns et au bouc taillé grossièrement, au regard strict cerné de rides et qui avait dans les bras ce qu'il n'avait pas dans le cerveau), qui lui frotta la tête.

«-Ah te voilà ma p'tite Julie! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant. Tu m'excuseras j'me suis un peu entraîné avant que t'arrive, j'pourrais mieux t'apprendre comme ça! Donne moi le programme que je t'ai fait c'midi! On s'y met ! Et vous aussi les filles, y'a pas d'raison ! Et elle est où la quatrième?»

Julie senti le rouge lui monter aux joues, ainsi que environ une trentaine de regards qui la fixaient, plein de jalousie. Elle sorti le programme de sa poche, puis tourna la tête vers le tatami pour montrer où était Léa, qui à présent se contorsionnait pour maintenir Kyle au sol dans une position qui semblait plus qu'inconfortable. Clara se dépêcha de sortir son appareil photo.

«-Pfff… Ils font se faire mal un de ses jours ceux-là ! C'est moi qui vous le dit! commenta Eïden. Ils n'ont même pas les bases! Ils font n'importe quoi!

-Depuis quand c'est ta spécialité les arts martiaux? demanda Sylvain, demi-frère de Naïs.

-Ca ne l'est pas, mais j'ai quand même assez de bases pour savoir qu'ils font de la merde! rétorqua Eïden, avant de prendre Julie par le bras et de l'entraîner vers les tapis pour les échauffements.

-Arrête de le chercher tout le temps Sylv'… dit Naïs, Je sais que tu l'apprécie pas mais bon, il est pas si méchant! Et si tu arrêtait de t'intéresser aux filles un peu trop superficielles, peut-être qu'elles arrêterons de te plaquer pour tenter avec lui !

-Surtout qu'elles y arrivent jamais je crois ! rigola Clara. Je l'ai jamais vu en couple !

-Sûrement trop occupé à rouler des mécaniques… répondit Sylvain, avant de retourner s'entraîner au karaté.

-On fait quoi alors toutes les deux? On les rejoint ou on les laisse tous les deux? demanda Clara, en regardant Julie et Eïden s'entraîner.

-On ferais mieux d'aller au rameur je crois...»répondit Naïs en souriant.

Les deux heures de sport se passèrent calmement. Héraclès se déplaçait au milieux de la salle, donnant des conseils à qui voulait l'entendre, Julie et Eïden continuèrent leurs exercices, toujours autant dévisagés par les quelques jaloux de la salle, Léa et Kyle finirent affalés contre le mur au bout de seulement trois quart d'heure de combat, et Clara et Naïs furent rejointes par Lyssandre, qui, ayant fini sa course, cherchait un peu de compagnie. A la fin de la séance, les filles retournèrent chez elles.

«-Au fait les filles, après vos douches, vous pourrez passer chez moi? Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose! dit Clara sur le chemin du retour.

-Ouai pas de problème ! C'est à propos de quoi ? demanda Julie

-Une boite qu'a trouvé mon père … enfin vous verrez bien! répondit Clara

\- «Trouvé», plutôt volé tu veux dire ! souleva Léa

-Roh mon père ne vole pas tout non plus ! C'est un commerçant! rétorqua la fille d'Hermès

-Ouai ouai .. Bon rendez-vous à 18h chez toi? demanda Léa

-Moi ça me va! Fit Naïs. Je suis curieuse de voir ce que c'est….

-C'est bon pour moi aussi, répondit Julie, l'air un peu ailleurs

-Bon alors à toute à l'heure!» dit Clara, le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois lavée et reposée, Naïs sortit retrouver ses amies. Alors qu'elle passait la porte, elle aperçut Arthur, assis devant la sienne.

«-Arthur, ça va? demanda la fille d'Athéna.

-Mmh ? Oui oui… répondit le fils de Morphée.

-Tu fais quoi tout seul devant ta porte ?

-J'ai oublié mes clés chez Lyssandre tout à l'heure, avant le sport. J'attends qu'il me les ramène, mais comme il était en sport…

-Attends, tu veux dire que ça fait deux heure que tu attends ici tout seul?

-Euh... Ouè … Mais j'en ai profité pour dormir un peu!

-Tu veux venir avec nous, le temps qu'il arrive? On le prévient que tu es avec nous ! On va pas te laisser tout seul !

-Tu es sûre que ça dérange pas?

-Mais non, patate! Aller ramène-toi!»

Arthur se releva, envoya un texto à Lyssandre et suivit Naïs. Clara accueillit Arthur avec le sourire, de toute façon, ce n'était pas le genre de garçon à mettre le bazar !

«-Bon, alors que vous êtes toutes, euh tous, là, je commence ! Voilà la boite que m'a donné mon père tout à l'heure! commença-t-elle, en posant la boite devant elle. J'ai hâte de l'ouvrir!»

La boite passa dans les mains de toutes les demi-déesses – et le demi-dieu- présents. Maintenant qu'elle avait le temps, elle pu l'admirer en détails : les gravures complexes qui l'ornaient représentaient des volutes, des spirales et en chacun de leur centre étaient incrusté tantôt une émeraude d'un vert flambant, tantôt une pierre violette d'une couleur hypnotique. En bas, comme des frises, des scènes antiques étaient dessinées, et représentaient toutes des femmes: Ariane avec son fils enchanté aidant Thésée, Pénélope tissant sa toile, Hélène devant les remparts de Troie... La serrure ne semblait pas difficile à ouvrir, il s'agissait d'une petit puzzle à résoudre en faisant glisser les pièces pour y représenter un dessin. Lorsqu'elle l'eut dans les mains, Naïs écarquilla les yeux, d'un air horrifié:

«-Clara, n'ouvre en aucun cas cette boite! ordonna-t-elle

-Pourquoi? Elle est à toi? demanda l'intéressée.

-Non, mais réfléchit un peu! Une boite étrange, aux couleurs lugubres, facile à ouvrir et donnée à une fille un petit peu trop curieuse, sans vouloir t'offenser, ça ne vous rappelle rien?»

Les filles se regardèrent alors dans les yeux rapidement, choquées, lorsqu'Arthur brisa le silence :

«-Pandore!»

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

Voilà! Excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographe ^^' et n'hésitez pas à lachez quelques reviews? :p


	2. Chapitre 3

_Voici le troisième chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre III-Tout le monde descend!**

Naïs tenait encore la boîte dans les mains lorsque, après plusieurs secondes sans bouger, Léa décide de la lui prendre des mains:

«-Elle est quand même magnifique! s'exclama-t-elle. Regardez moi ces pierres! Et ces gravures! C'est hypnotisant!»

Elle observa la boîte sous tous les angles, fascinée, puis on frappa à la porte:

«-Hey c'est Lyssandre, j'ai les clés d'Arthur! Vous m'ouvrez?»

Les trois autres filles sortirent de leur torpeur, puis Clara ouvrit la porte, après avoir dit à Léa de poser la boîte et de ne plus y toucher.

«-Vous en faites de ces têtes, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme! s'étonna Lyssandre.

-C'est tout comme… Entre, on va t'expliquer…» répondit Clara.

Arthur et les filles lui montrèrent la boîte, et lui expliquèrent leurs déductions. Il resta un moment silencieux, puis pris la parole:

«-Si il s'agit vraiment la boîte de Pandore, pourquoi ton père te la donnerais comme ça, surtout sans te dire de ne pas l'ouvrir? Même Pandore avait été mise au courant qu'elle était dangereuse cette boîte…

-J'en sais rien … Il me donne souvent des babioles qu'il trouve au long de ces voyages, mais rien d'aussi important ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas…

-Vous croyez qu'on va devoir descendre sur la terre ferme? demanda Julie. C'est peut-être une quête…

-Une seule chose est sûre, on devra en parler à Hélios… Et passer devant Sibylle, pour notre prophétie… affirma Arthur. Mais on ferait mieux de voir ça demain, avec du recul et la tête reposée. Je peux vous aider à mieux dormir si vous voulez, je veillerais à ce que vous ne fassiez pas de cauchemars.

-Ça serait avec joie! C'est vrai qu'on se sent tout de suite mieux après une nuit dans les bras de ton père! lui répondit Naïs avec un clin d'œil

-Brrrr… fit Arthur avec un frisson. J'ai toujours détesté cette expression! Parce que mon père la prends au mot figure-toi! C'est bien comme ça que je suis né d'ailleurs … brrrr»

Un fou rire s'installa dans la pièce, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

«-Bon Lyssandre, tant qu'à faire, appelle Kyle et Eïden et venez manger ici! Ce soir c'est crêpes party! Salées, sucrées, c'est comme vous voulez!»

Tout le monde fut aux anges et chacun décida de retourner chez lui, histoire de ramener de la garniture et des jeux. Clara profita de ce moment de tranquillité pour ranger sa boite en lieu sûr, puis elle commença la préparation de la pâte. Tous se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard, Naïs avait emmené ses casses-têtes achetés plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Julie apporta le sucre, le caramel et quelques CD qu'elle avait chez elle, Léa ramena deux pots de pâte à tartiner, ainsi que des œufs et du jambon, pour ceux qui préfèrent les crêpes salées, et quelques jeux de stratégie, Lyssandre et Arthur prirent quelques sodas et une guitare, Eïden des chips et des biscuits apéritifs et Kyle amena d'on ne sait où des bières et des cocktails. La soirée se passa sans encombre. Kyle et Eïden furent mis au courant pour la boîte de Pandore, tout le monde se régala avec les crêpes de Clara, Lyssandre improvisa un petit concert, Léa le suivit en dansant, avec sûrement un cocktail de trop dans le ventre, Kyle et Naïs se disputèrent un concours de blagues, et Julie, Arthur, et Clara tentèrent d'expliquer à Eïden le principe de la belote.

Le lendemain, tous étaient décidés à emmener la boîte mystérieuse chez Hélios, le dieu du Soleil, pour obtenir leur quête et descendre sur la terre ferme …

Cela peut d'ailleurs sembler étrange, mais en réalité, l'Olympius School ne se situe pas exactement _sur_ le continent européen… Elle se situe en fait sur une sorte d'île flottante, cachée aux yeux des mortels par la brume, et dirigée par les quatre vents. Les élèves sont alors en totale sécurité sur cette île. En revanche, dès qu'ils posent le pied sur la terre ferme, leur odeur attire immédiatement les monstres les plus horribles de ce que les dieux appellent maintenant l'«Ancien Monde»…

Les huit camarades arrivèrent devant l'observatoire de l'école. Il était grand et d'un blanc immaculé, entouré par un jardin où des panneaux solaires derniers-cris remplaçaient les arbres et les fleurs. Devant le hall, une fontaine faisait jaillir une crème et était gravée de l'inscription «Crème solaire indice 100 rafraîchissante, badigeonnage obligatoire», et une vingtaine de paires de lunettes de soleil étaient accrochées au mur. Chaque héro se tartina alors de crème solaire et mis une paire de lunette, avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

La température augmenta d'un coup, dépassant même les soixante degrés Celsius, mais la crème protégeait bien les demis-dieux. La salle était ..rayonnante, d'un blanc pur, décoré par de nombreuses couches d'or. Au centre, une lunette astronomique gigantesque permettait d'observer la totalité du ciel, sur la droite, une petite porte donnait sur une salle réservée aux séances d'UV, et au fond , sur un trône fait d'or et de diamants, siégeait le dieu du Soleil.. Non, même pas, le Soleil en personne. Il regardait les jeunes étudiant arriver, un sourire se dessinant progressivement sur son visage bronzé. Ses yeux d'or surmontés par de fins sourcils blonds dorés les fixaient nonchalamment, et ses longs cheveux, semblables à des rayons de soleil, tombaient en cascade sur son chiton blanc. Contrairement à la plupart de ses semblables, Hélios préférait revêtir d'anciens vêtements grecs plutôt que les vêtements d'aujourd'hui. A côté de son trône se trouvait un second siège, plus petit, dédié à Apollon. D'autres salles vers l'arrière étaient réservées à d'autres activités.

«-Bonjour, demi-dieux. salua le dieu. Que puis-je pour vous?

-Bonjour Hélios, je suis Lyssandre, répondit le fils d'Apollon, et voici mes amis. Nous aimerions vous consulter pour obtenir une quête sur la terre ferme.

-Lyssandre.. tu es le fils de mon acolyte je me trompe? Bienvenu chez moi. Quel est l'enjeu de cette quête?

-Cette boite, fit Clara en s'avançant. Je suis Clara, fille d'Hermès. Mon père me l'a donnée hier et, en l'analysant avec les autres, nous avons peur qu'il s'agisse de la boite de Pandore… Nous aimerions descendre pour trouver des réponses à nos questions, on commencerait par retourner à l'endroit où mon père l'a trouvée, et on chercherait des indices…

-Hum.. Donne moi cette boite jeune fille...»

Le dieu pris la boite entre ses mains et l'observa.

«-Vous comptez y aller tous les huit? Je veux dire, huit demi-dieux qui apparaissent d'un coup, ça attirerait nombres de créatures… ça pourrait être dangereux…

-Est-ce bien la boite de Pandore? demanda Eïden.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, monsieur..?

-Désolé, je suis Eïden, fils d'Héraclès… Mais, vous voyez tout non ? Vous devrez pouvoir nous dire si on est vraiment en danger! On ne risque rien!

-Je vois tout, certes, mais il y a des choses, garçon, qu'il faut que tu apprennes par toi même. C'est ça, devenir un homme.»

Le dieux le regarda avec un air à la fois sévère et paternel.

«-Pour ce qui est de notre quête, que proposez-vous ? L'acceptez-vous ? demanda Lyssandre

-Hum… Pas si vous restez ensemble tous les huit, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux… Clara, la boite t'appartient, tu es autorisée à participer à la quête. Eïden, ta force pourra être utile, tu participe aussi. Lyssandre, tu l'a l'air intelligent et fort je n'en doute pas, ton père m'a déjà parlé de toi, mais je préférerais que tu reste ici, et toi aussi Léa, je sais que tu viens souvent ici le soir voir ma sœur, mais tes pouvoirs sont trop instable, ils peuvent s'avérer dangereux. J'aimerais que vous vous présentiez vous autre, que je puisse décider…»

Léa fixa un moment le dieu dans les yeux, puis recula, tête basse. Les autres demi-dieux s'échangèrent des regards, aucuns d'entre eux n'avait connaissance des pouvoirs de Léa, ils pensaient même qu'elle n'en avait pas, comme pour la plupart des demi-dieux. Lyssandre la rejoignit, tête basse lui aussi, et lui sourit. Kyle s'avança:

«Je suis Kyle, fils de Dionysos.

-Et moi Naïs, fille d'Athéna

-Je m'appelle Arthur, je suis le fils de Morphée

-Et je suis Julie, fille d'Aphrodite.»

Le dieu les regarda un à un, réfléchit quelques secondes, et déclara:

«-Naïs et Julie, vous partez vous aussi. J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous deux, on dit que vous formez un bon duo. Arthur, je pense que tes capacités sont plus utiles ici, et Kyle, je rejoins la décision que j'ai prise pour Léa, ton pouvoir est encore trop instable. Tous les quatre, allez donc voir Sibylle, elle vous donnera ses prédictions, quant à vous autres, vous pourrez toujours continuer à dialoguer avec vos amis quand ils seront sur la terre ferme, ne vous inquiétez pas.»

Les deux groupes prirent alors des directions opposées, Léa, Arthur, Kyle et Lyssandre se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe tandis que Clara, Eïden, Julie et Naïs partirent voir Sibylle.

Sa maison se trouvait sur le bord de l'école, à quelques pas du gymnase. Quelques ballons traînaient dans le jardin. Le groupe frappa à la porte:

«-Entrez, c'est ouvert!» cira une voix à travers la porte.

L'intérieur de la maison était un vrai désordre: la cuisine sur la droite était recouverte de plat en tous genre, un monticule de vaisselle régnait dans le lavabo; au fond de la pièce se trouvaient les porte de la chambre et de la salle de bain, qui était fermées; et sur la droite se trouvait un canapé assez grand face à une télévision derniers-cris à écran incurvé. Sibylle était affalée sur le canapé, une manette de wii à la main, et un paquet de pop corns et de bonbons sur la table devant elle. Elle n'était pas très grande, environ 1,60m, et habillée de façon assez masculine: des converses bleues au pieds, un jean assez large, maintenu à la taille par une ceinture, et un tee-shirt large portant l'inscription «Ne fais pas _, sinon, voilà ce qui va se passer!*». Elle avait les cheveux châtains, qui tombaient un peu plus bas que les épaules. Son visage était assez rond, parsemé de quelques taches de rousseurs peu visibles sous ses yeux verts. Elle ne portait aucun maquillage, et abordait un sourire joueur.

«-J'vous ai fait des gâteaux, ils sont sur le plan de travail derrière, servez-vous, et venez vous asseoir, je vous attendais pour lancer une partie.

-Euh… Merci? répondit Julie. Tu … Tu es Sibylle?

-Ouep! Répondit l'intéressée Vous v'nez jouer?

-On est pas vraiment venus pour jouer en fait…. avoua Clara. On a besoin d'une prédiction, pour partir en quête….

-Ouai je sais, mais vous êtes si pressés que ça? J'veux dire, on a pas le temps de jouer un peu?

-Pas vraiment non, si c'est boite est bien ce qu'on pense, vaut mieux vite s'en débarrasser!

-Ok, ok…..»

Sibylle se leva de son canapé, et s'assit sur un tabouret, au centre de la pièce. Lors qu'elle ferma les yeux, une lueur violette s'échappa de son corps. La lumière s'assombrit tout autour, puis elle rouvrit les yeux, qui étaient devenus blancs:

« _Sur la route des héros, elle se présentera,_

 _Celle a qui une boite appartient,_

 _Et qui d'une main innocente, se condamna._

 _C'est alors par les soins d'étrangers cousins,_

 _Que…._

-Allo ? Allo ? Apollon ? Merde, j'ai perdu la connexion…. Sûrement à cause de la wifi, elle fait plein d'interférences… Bon bah vous avez déjà une bonne partie, ça devrait suffire! Vous venez jouer alors où vous partez directement?»

La lumière était revenue à la norme, de même que les yeux de l'Oracle.

«-Comment ça, tu as perdu la connexion? Et notre prophétie? On aura jamais la fin? s'inquiéta Naïs

-Ça craint pas un peu ça? rajouta Eïden, resté silencieux jusqu'alors

-Nan, au pire je vais voir Ap' ce soir, je lui demanderai et vous transmettrait le message!» répondit Sibylle avec un clin d'œil.

Les héros décidèrent alors de partir immédiatement à leur quête, déclinant l'invitation de jeu de Sibylle, qui paraissait déçue. Ils longèrent alors le bord de l'île volante, jusqu'à la sortie la plus proche, en admirant le paysage en contre-bas. Il y a quatre entrées sur l'île, placées aux quatre endroit où se situent les dieux des vents, ce sont d'ailleurs eux qui transportent les demi-dieux de la terre à l'Olympius school. Arrivés à la porte du Zéphyr, le vent d'Ouest apparût: il était vêtu un simple tee-shirt vert et d'un jean, les pieds nus; deux grandes ailes blanches sortaient de ses omoplates, lui donnant une allure d'ange. Ses cheveux bruns courts étaient coupés simplement, un peu relevé sur le dessus, bien que deux mèches retombaient sur le front. Il avait à la main un panier de fruits verts, principalement des pommes. Ses yeux étaient aussi verts, et son visage renvoyait une sensation paisible. Au moment où il posa son pied sur le rebord du nuage, une légère brise agréable rafraîchit les héros.

«-Bonjour les jeunes! Vous êtes quatre à vouloir descendre c'est ça? Demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Oui! répondit Julie, on est pas trop nombreux?

-Non, je vais appeler mon fils, on ira plus vite à deux! Carpos!»

Un jeune dieu à l'apparence juvénile arriva alors. Comme son père, ses yeux étaient verts, ses cheveux bruns courts et il avait deux grandes ailes blanches dans son dos. Il était torse nu, seulement vêtu d'un bermuda blanc, et mangeait une prune d'une rouge bien sombre, qui semblait très sucrée.

«-Salut! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je suis Carpos, dieu des fruits! On en prends deux chacun papa? Faut qu'on fasse vite, j'ai rendez-vous avec Calamos!

-D'accord, fit le vent avec un léger sourire. Aller, en route»

Chacun pris deux demi-dieux dans les bras, et les descendirent à même le sol. Ils atterrirent sur un parking vide, à proximité d'un abris-bus.

«-Bon, moi je vous laisse, mon copain va m'attendre sinon! A ce soir papa!

-A ce soir fils, passe le bonjour à Calamos, il est le bienvenu à la maison, comme toujours!répondit le dieu, toujours aussi calmement, avant de continuer. Nous somme ici dans le sud de la France, à Antibes, plus précisément. Je ne sais pas où vous comptez aller ensuite, sachez juste que les monstres ne vont pas tarder à arriver, je les sens déjà. Préparez-vous à vous défendre. Je vous laisse ici, le château en face s'appelle le Fort Carré, je crois que c'est là-bas que ton père à trouvé ta boite Clara, je pense que vous devriez y jeter un coup d'œil. Au revoir les jeunes, et n'oubliez de nous appeler avec les flûtes lorsque vous voudrez remonter!»

Les demi-dieux vérifièrent tous qu'ils possédaient leurs propres flûtes, puis le dieux s'envola dans une autre brise.

«-Le «Fort Carré»? Ça ressemble à une étoile! s'étonna Eïden

-Et un mystère de plus à découvrir! Un! Allons-y les amis! J'ai hâte!» répondit Naïs, enjouée. Clara, elle, se contenta de serrer la boite contre elle, et suivit le mouvement avec Julie.

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _*Référence au Visiteur du Futur, websérie sur Youtube_

 _J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez-pas à laisser une petite review! Les chapitres ne sortirons pas à intervalles réguliers, cela dépendra de mon temps libre ^^' A la prochaine ! ;)_


	3. Chapitre 4

_Et voilà le quatrième chapitre! ;)_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre IV-Petite visite:_**

«-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!»hurla Léa en détruisant un oreiller.

Psyché, la psychologue du lycée, la regardait faire, concentrée. La déesse était magnifique: de longs cheveux blonds ondulés s'étalaient sur ses épaules, de petites lunettes carrées encadraient des yeux marrons, profonds, surmontés par de fins sourcils. Elle avait une bouche fine que sublimait une couche de gloss rose discret.

«-Tu as réussi à te contrôler toute la journée?

-J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix…» cracha la demi-déesse avant de s'affaler sur le fauteuil en face de la déesse.

Comment ce dieu prétentieux pouvait-il dire que son pouvoir était «trop instable»? Elle ne l'avait jamais aussi bien maîtrisé que depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'école, un an auparavant. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait déraillé, pas une seule fois elle fait une erreur, même à ses amies elle n'en avait pas parlé! Ses amies à qui l'on vient de la séparer, encore. C'en était trop pour elle, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de tout casser, détruire, réduire en miette… Mais elle se doutait que ça ne jouerait pas en sa faveur. Elle a donc préféré contenir sa rage toute la journée, sans parler à personne, et tout laisser sortir au seul endroit où on ne la punirait pas, chez la psychologue. Léa était habituée à ces visites chez Psyché, elle était même sa patiente la plus courante. Il faut dire qu'avec une mère déesse de la folie, de la colère et de la rage, elle avait forcément un esprit un peu dérangé.

«- Tu veux un morceau de chocolat? C'est du noir, c'est bon pour le moral!, proposa la déesse

-Merci… lâcha Léa en en prenant un

-Bon alors, raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-C'est Hélios… Il m'a refusé une quête, alors que mes amies elles, on pu y aller, soit-disant parce que mes pouvoirs étaient instables… Je les ai jamais aussi bien contrôlé! Je suis toute seule maintenant…

-Tu arrives à cacher tes pouvoirs, ce qui ne signifie pas que tu peux les contrôler. Crois-tu que tu aurais réussi à t'en servir sans déclencher une catastrophe? Hélios ne pouvait te laisser descendre en sachant que si un danger se présentait, tu n'aurais rien pu faire… Tu comprends ?

-Oui …. Mais dans ce cas là, je ne pourrais jamais descendre! Je peux pas les utiliser ici, même pour m'entraîner, alors comment je pourrais les maîtriser?

-Tu apprendras, chaque choses en son temps. Cela fait seulement une année que tu es ici, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, Naïs, Clara et Julie sont là depuis au moins trois ans! Patiente encore un peu…

-Mmmhh…. Mais combien de temps va durer leur quête? Combien de temps vais-je rester seule?

-Tu exagères Léa, tu n'es pas seule! Et Lyssandre? Kyle? Arthur? Eïden? Ce ne sont pas tes amis peut-être? Certes tu n'est pas aussi proche d'eux que des filles, mais il n'empêche qu'ils sont là! Tu devrais passer la soirée avec eux…

-Eïden est parti avec les filles… Les trois autres aussi ont été refusés…

-Ah bien tu vois, tu n'est pas le vilain petit canard! Leur ami doit leur manquer à eux aussi. Passez donc la soirée tous les quatre! C'est un ordre de ton médecin!» déclara Psyché, en remplissant une ordonnance. Léa eu un sourire de dépit, prit la feuille, remercia la déesse et sortit.

L'air était frais, dehors. Elle passa à côté des tables de pique-nique, où des déchets de la soirée barbecue d'hier en compagnie d'Héphaïstos jonchaient le sol. Elle shoota dans une canette, puis se dirigea vers son appartement. Devant sa porte était assis Kyle, buvant au goulot d'une bouteille de vodka.

«-Tu étais chez Psyché?

-Ouai…

-J'voulais y aller aussi, puis quand j'ai vu que c'était occupé, j'ai préféré venir ici. C'est calme quand il y presque plus personne…

-Y'a quand même Arthur, et les trois filles des classes supérieures…

-Ouai, enfin, Arthur n'est pas le plus bruyant hein, puis les autres filles, j'ai l'impression qu'elles passent jamais leurs nuits ici… Elles devraient emménager avec leurs mecs, nous on viendrait ici.

-C'est mort, les satyres qui nous surveillent voudrons jamais, déjà que pour Arthur il a fallu taper des pieds et des mains…

-Il n'empêche, ça serait marrant…

-Ouai .. Bon aller, entre.» fit Léa en ouvrant la porte.

Chaque pièce de son appartement avait un «thème» particulier. Le couloir était comme un prolongement de l'immeuble, sur le thème de la mythologie, des statues grecques longeaient les murs où des tableaux représentant des scènes connues y étaient accrochées. La salle de bain, sur la gauche du couloir, était dans les tons marron et verts, couleurs de la forêt: la baignoire sur la gauche était en bois, tout comme le panier à linge sale à côté, les meubles et le parquet, tandis que la vasque du lavabo à gauche était verte, comme l'étendoir à serviettes, les murs et le tapis. Une plante verte était posée sur un tabouret au fond de la pièce. Sur la droite se trouvait la chambre, tapissée de posters de mangas en tout genres, même la couverture du lit double représentaient deux personnages de mangas. Des vêtements traînaient de partout, si bien qu'on ne savait déterminer lesquels étaient propres et lesquels étaient sales. Kyle se dirigea vers le salon. Les murs étaient rouges et blancs, et le sol du parquet. Une baie vitrée au fond donnait sur un balcon où se trouvait deux tabourets. Sur la gauche se trouvait la définition d'un décor de «geek»: une immense télévision à écran incurvé était accroché au mur, et relié à diverses consoles (Xbox, Playstation, Wii, GameCube…), à coté de laquelle une armoire noire laquée étaient remplie de jeux vidéo, et un bureau en angle (entre le mur de gauche et celui de la baie vitrée) comportait deux écrans reliés à une tour d'ordinateur dernier-cris, un clavier mécanique et divers autres appareils technologiques, le tout faisant clignoter une multitude de petites lumières de toutes les couleurs. Enfin, sur la droite, se trouvait une cuisine américaine dans les tons bleus et blancs, rappelant la mer. Le demi-dieu s'assit sur le canapé en face de la télévision, et Léa le rejoignit.

«-Pfffff, ça m'énerve, j'aurais trop voulu descendre moi aussi, fit Kyle en reprenant une gorgée de vodka

-Pareil … M'enfin, faut bien qu'on reste pour suivre les cours à leur place… répondit Léa en arrachant la bouteille de la main de son ami pour en boire aussi.

-Hé fait attention, moi ça me fait peut-être rien parce que je suis le fils du dieu de l'alcool, mais toi en revanche…

-T'inquiète, fit Léa en rigolant, regarde, hier j'ai bu un peu, et pourtant j'étais clean non ?

-Tu as dansé la macarena quand Lyssandre jouait «La Camisa Negra»!

-Roh, c'est pareil! Ça reste des musiques espagnoles!

-T'es vraiment pas net toi, j't'adore!

-Ouais je sais, moi aussi je m'adore! Au fait, j'ai une ordonnance de la part de Psyché, faut que je passe la soirée avec toi, Lyss' et Arthur…» et elle tendit le papier à son ami.

«-ENCORE? Et tu veux faire une crêpe-party toi aussi?

-Non, je pensais plutôt à un pique-nique… Tu sais, à l'endroit où était les enfants d'Héphaïstos hier.

-Ah oui je vois… Bon bah j'appelle les garçons alors?

-Aller, moi je vais acheter la charcuterie.

-Attends je t'accompagne, je prends les boissons!

-Comme d'habitude quoi?

-On change pas une équipe qui gagne! Je sais je suis tout seul, chut!»

Sur ce, ils se rendirent au centre commercial, après avoir prévenu Lyssandre et Arthur.

* * *

«-C'est encore loin? demanda Julie, essoufflée par la montée qui menait au fort.

-Non, plus beaucoup ma belle! lui répondit Eïden, qui était en tête de la marche. Je vois déjà le pont levis!

-C'est un lieu touristique ici, je me demande si ils ne vont pas nous faire payer l'entrée…. se questionna Naïs, en lisant un prospectus sur le fort qu'elle avait trouvé par terre.

-T'inquiète pas Naïs, la rassura Clara, j'ai réussi à piquer un porte monnaie à un passant tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il y a assez pour nous faire entrer.

-T'es sérieuse? On avait dit qu'on devait rien voler!

-Franchement, le gars avait une Lamborghini, je pense pas que cent euros vont lui manquer! En plus il y a aucune carte dedans! Alors il a rien perdu! Et nous, on en a besoin! Je te rappelle qu'on a nulle part où dormir, et pas beaucoup de ration de nourriture! Et c'est une aubaine qu'on soit tombés en France, où on sait parler la langue! Tu t'imagine si on était tombés en Allemagne Naïs? Non, je pense avoir fait la bonne chose à faire.

-Il n'empêche que c'est complètement immoral… On aurait du venir de nuit! Eïden aurait eu aucun mal à nous ouvrir le pont, et on aurait rien eu à payer!»

Clara étouffa un rire:

«-Tu trouves ça plus moral peut-être, de rentrer par effraction dans un bâtiment appartenant à la ville?

-On ne porte pas préjudice à quelqu'un en particulier au moins!

-Excepté aux gardes qui auraient eu de gros soucis si ils ne nous avaient pas repérés… corrigea Julie,

-Certes, admit Naïs.

-Bon les filles, c'est bien beau de piapiater, mais je vous attends là, on est arrivés, aller, on se dépêche! La première arrivée aura le droit à un bisou!»

Clara et Naïs s'arrêtèrent là où elles étaient, les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils froncés, tandis que Julie accéléra le pas, sous le regard inquisiteur de ses amies.

«-C'est juste que si je m'arrête maintenant, je ne repartirais pas, n'allez pas vous imaginer n'importe quoi» leur dit-elle en rougissant. Une fois toutes arrivées en haut, Eïden embrassa le front de Julie en rigolant, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du fort. La visite était forcément accompagnée, et leur accompagnatrice, une certaine Natasha, une femme banale, la quarantaine peut-être, les yeux marrons et les cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval, leur raconta l'histoire du fort: sa construction sous le règne de Henry II, sa place stratégique, à la frontière entre la France et le Duché de Savoie auquel appartenait la ville voisine de Nice, qui permettait de voir les bâteaux arriver par la mer, et de protéger le port d'Antibes, dernier avant la-dite frontière, sa modification légère par Vauban sous le règne de Louis XIV, elle raconta même la légende sur la statue en contrebas, à côté du stade, qui raconte que le sculpteur, une fois son travail fini, se rendit compte que l'arme du soldat était tenu par la main gauche, et non la droite comme il était coutume, et que ne pouvant réparer son erreur qu'il trouvait très grave, se suicida en sautant du haut de son œuvre. Naïs fût très attentive à tout ce qu'elle disait, elle trouvait ça fascinant!

«-Au fait, madame, je me demandais, pourquoi l'appelle-t-on le «Fort Carré», il a pourtant l'air d'une étoile…

-De l'extérieur, peut-être, mais si tu enlève les quatre bastions, il ne reste qu'un carré. Les bastions ne font pas à proprement parlé du fort, tout comme les grillages de propriété ne font pas vraiment partie d'une maison, tu comprends?

-Oui je vois, merci beaucoup!»

Lorsque les héros arrivèrent près du puits au centre du fort, Clara senti un léger mouvement venir de la boite, comme si elle était attirée par ce puits. Elle en fit part à Julie, qui décida de jeter un coup d'œil. Tout semblait normal, le puits était profond, elle n'en voyait pas le fond, mais une grille était solidement attachée sur le dessus, de façon à ce que personne ne tombe dedans. Clara s'avança alors, et l'attirance ne se fit que plus forte, elle manqua même de lâcher la boite. Natasha se retourna alors vers le reste du groupe, et pris Naïs par le poignet. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent, jusqu'à ce que ces yeux soient entièrement noirs, les poils de ses bras grandirent et se transformèrent en plumes, ses frêles jambes devinrent des serres, et sa voix semblait sortir des abysses:

«-Vous n'auriez jamais dû descendre de votre petit nuage, demi-dieux. Donnez-moi cette boite et cessez de chercher son origine, et peut-être que votre amie restera en vie»

Naïs était sous le choc, comment une femme aussi cultivée pouvait être une harpie? Et depuis quand les harpies pouvaient prendre une apparence humaine? La brume était-elle si puissante ici, pour pouvoir cacher les monstres même aux demi-dieux? D'habitude elle se contente de cacher ses informations aux simples mortels! Tout cela n'était pas logique, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Julie, qui compris de suite. Elle regarda la harpie, et lui dit, la voix pleine d'enjôlement, sorte de magie qui permettait de contrôler légèrement les décisions des gens:

«-Natasha, vous êtes une harpie merveilleuse! Je n'ai jamais vu de telles ailes, elles sont magnifiques, vous ressemblez à un ange! Et vos cheveux, détachez-les un peu pour voir, ils ont l'air sublimes, si forts et soyeux, comme je rêverais d'en avoir de tels….»

La harpie, flattée, prêtait de moins en moins attention à son otage, pendant ce temps, Naïs parvint à attraper le glaive qu'elle avait dans son sac. Avec une clé anglaise maîtrisée à la perfection, elle fit basculer son agresseur, puis lui plaça le couteau sous la gorge:

«-C'est quoi cette boite? T'as intérêt à répondre!

-Tsss, fichu enjôlement, je parie de ta pote est une fille d'Aphrodite pas vrai? J'aurais dû m'en douter... Je ne dirais rien, et mes amis sont pas loin, vous êtes fichus les jeunes…

-Je crois pas non, répondit Eïden, aux pieds duquel une fine poudre dorée s'était accumulée. Tes amis, c'étaient une seconde harpie et deux serpents bizarres? On s'en est occupés avec Clara.»

En effet, cette dernière avait la boite dans la main droite, et son épée (une Xiphos, épée à une main) dans l'autre, et semblait essoufflée.

«-Alors, parle! Insista Naïs

-Non.

-Très bien...» dit Eïden, et il lui lui écrasa la tête avec un rocher qu'il avait trouvé. La harpie devint une masse de poudre dorée, sur laquelle se posa une plume noire.

«-On n'aurait rien pu en tirer… se défendit-il. Venez, on s'en va, il se fait tard, les gens qui étaient avec nous se sont enfuit à cause de la bagarre, et ils risquent de revenir avec des gardes, il ne faut pas rester ici». Naïs le regarda avec un regard froid, puis, tous les quatre sortirent du fort. Heureusement pour eux, les gardes n'ont pas eu le temps d'intervenir.

Ils trouvèrent deux chambres d'hôtel pas très loin grâce à l'argent que Clara avait «trouvé», et ils décidèrent d'y passer la nuit. Naïs partageait la chambre avec Clara, tandis que Julie était avec Eïden. Chaque chambre comprenait deux lits simples, un bureau et une petite salle de bain. Cette visite du fort les avait épuisés, et ils s'endormirent sur le coup.

Une lumière éblouissante se répercutait sur la mer et le sable à ses pieds. Il courrait, à une vitesse fulgurante. La plage était interminable, la sueur dégoulinait de son front et sur ses muscles imposants, les tendons de ses pieds tiraient, il se sentait bien. Un steak doté d'ailes apparut, et il n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Puis un second arriva, accompagné de jolis brocolis et de haricots vert. Soudain, une silhouette apparût: une petite taille (comparé à lui et ses deux deux mètres zéro cinq), des bouclettes noires et des yeux violets. Il arrêta sa course à sa hauteur:

«-Salut Eïden, Léa m'a demandé de prendre des nouvelles de votre groupe, on est plutôt inquiets… Quand tu seras réveillé, envoie nous un message ok?»

Puis Arthur disparut, et une vingtaine de frites sauvages commencèrent à revêtir leurs plus belles robes: rouge ketchup, bordeaux barbecue et ocre samouraï.

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _A bientôt pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas les reviews si vous avez aimé ;)_


	4. Chapitre 5

_Et voici le cinquième chapitre des aventures de nos héros!_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre V- Étrange voyage**_

Des steaks volants ? Vraiment ? Arthur était désespéré. La dernière fois qu'il était allé rendre visite à Eïden en rêve, il s'était retrouvé dans un sauna, et son ami discutait avec une carotte magique…. Le fils de Morphée ferma la porte derrière lui. Il se trouvait dans une pièce ronde, style château ancien, qui donnait dans plusieurs directions: six autres portes, qui faisaient le tour de la salle, et un long couloir sur la droite, qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Chaque porte était marqué un nom, le nom de ses sept meilleurs amis: Eïden (porte qu'il venait de fermer), Lyssandre, Kyle, Naïs, Clara, Léa et Julie. Il était chez lui ici, dans le royaume des rêves. Étrangement, c'est lorsqu'il dormait qu'il était le plus actif. Étant le fils du dieu des rêves, il ne pouvait pas simplement rêver comme tout le monde. Il était enfermé dans ce château immense, remplis de portes et de couloirs, et chaque porte menait au rêve de quelqu'un. Il avait choisit cette salle pour placer ses meilleurs amis, car elle était vaste et tranquille, et surtout, il n'y avait qu'un couloir, ce qui signifiait que qu'il pouvait protéger ses amis plus aisément des menaces telles que les cauchemars. En effet, comme il ne rêvait pas, il passait son temps de «sommeil» à visiter les rêves des autres ou à les protéger de tout ce qui pourrait les troubler. Tout ce travail que fournit son cerveau pendant qu'il dort, au lieu de se reposer, explique le fait qu'en journée, il semble souvent ailleurs ou absent: son esprit se repose.

Arthur soupira, il se demandait quel rêve il pourrait bien aller visiter cette nuit, les couloirs ayant l'air calmes, il n'y a pas de cauchemars à craindre de prime abord. Il se rendit dans le rêve de Lyssandre en premier. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva dans une prairie verdoyante. Au centre, son ami, assis sur un tabouret en bois et guitare à la main, chantait une chanson du groupe Nirvana. Les rêves de Lyssandre étaient souvent du même style: le paysage était en total contraste avec lui… Après tout, les rêves ne sont que le reflet de notre subconscient, de nos envies, désirs les plus enfouis. C'est sûrement pour ça aussi qu'Arthur servait de confident à ses amis, après tous, ils étaient tous au courant de ses visites, et savaient tous qu'il connaissait la plupart de leurs petits secrets. Ainsi donc, Lyssandre, dernière son air calme et paisible, ses longs cheveux blonds et ondulés, ses petites lunettes noires qu'il mettait pendant les cours et qui soulignaient ses yeux vairons ( cyan à droite et noisette à gauche), était en réalité un très grand fan de musique punk/rock. Il était alors posé là, chantant seul, fort, à qui voulait bien l'écouter. Arthur s'assit dernière lui, ne voulant pas se faire voir, et profita de ce petit concert secret. Arthur appréciait beaucoup ce genre de rêves, ils le détendait, l'apaisait. La voix de Lyssandre était toujours reposante, même s'il se mettait à chanter du heavy-metal, don qu'il tenait de son père, Apollon. Il resta le temps d'une dizaine de chansons, puis retourna dans son manoir spirituel. Il ne voulait pas aller rendre visite à Kyle ou à Léa. Étant tous les deux des enfants de dieux de la folie (bien qu'à des niveaux différents, Dionysos était plus le dieu de la folie légère due à l'ébriété, tandis que Lyssa était la déesse de la folie furieuse, de la rage et de la colère), leur subconscient était… étrange, pas très avenant, il ne s'y rendait qu'en cas d'urgence. Il se dit alors qu'il allait rendre visite à ses amies descendues sur la terre ferme. La porte de Julie était cadenassée, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était encore éveillée. Il se rendit alors dans le rêve de Naïs. En ouvrant la porte, une bourrasque de vent le projeta sur le côté. Il était sur le flanc d'une falaise abrupte, au bas de laquelle s'étendait à droite une immense forêt, et une mer déchaînée à gauche. Le ciel était gris, menaçant, et crachait quelques éclairs. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent des arbres pour chercher un abris plus sûr.

«-Arthur, attrape ma main!» cria son amie, sur un pont de corde au dessus de lui. Il obéit sans hésiter, et se retrouva suspendu avec Naïs a plus d'une centaine de mètres de hauteurs, sur un pont en bois qui se balançait au rythme du vent.

«-Il faut qu'on trouve un abris, avant que la tempête ne gronde plus encore! Continua-t-elle. Je crois avoir aperçu une grotte de l'autre côté, suis moi!

-De l'autre côté de quoi ?

-Bah du pont andouille ! Aller vite, on va analyser la carte plus précisément encore une fois à l'intérieur, apparemment, le capitaine s'est trompé. Ah si seulement Sylvain n'avait pas perdu la potion, on aurait déjà trouvé le trésor à l'heure qu'il est!»

Arthur pris la main de Naïs pour ne pas tomber et la suivit. De ce qu'il avait compris, il avait atterrit en pleine chasse au trésor, et le demi-frère de son amie avait perdu un indice important. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux mètres de la falaise opposée. Naïs sauta sur la rive, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, une bourrasque bascula le pont, et Arthur glissa. Il se retint à une corde, les pieds dans le vide. Son amie lui tendit la main de nouveau, et, dans un dernier effort, il parvint à l'attraper. Il le laissa hisser sur le rebord, puis tout deux coururent vers la grotte. Une fois à l'abri de la pluie et du vent, les deux héros s'affalèrent au sol, essoufflés.

«-Je savais qu'on aurait jamais dû descendre maintenant! Mais que veux-tu, Jack nous écoute jamais de toute façon…

-Jack? demanda Arthur

\- Bah oui, Jack Sparrow, notre capitaine! T'es sûr que ça va? T'es bizarre…

-Oui oui ça va, ça doit être la chute qui m'a un peu secoué» se défendit le fils de Morphée, se retenant d'un rire. Alors maintenant, ils faisaient partie des Pirates des Caraïbes?

Les rêves de Naïs était souvent remplis d'aventures sans queue ni tête, ce qui était amusant. Arthur se tourna vers elle. Elle avait sorti une carte sur laquelle était représentée une île, et des gribouillis de partout, qui devaient sans doute être des indications. Soudain, il entendit, au loin, une étrange mélodie… Certainement pas une mélodie du temps des pirates, c'était une musique douce, mais qui utilisait des instruments récents, voire même un synthétiseur. La musique se fit de plus en plus forte. Une voix masculine entama un chant en anglais, Arthur avait déjà dû entendre cette musique à la radio. Plus la musique s'intensifiait, plus il sentait son corps comme aspiré vers l'arrière. L'image devant lui devint floue, et il fût projeté au sol, une immense porte en bois claqua devant lui, et un cadenas apparut. Il était de retour dans son château des rêves, Naïs venait de se réveiller. Il nota qu'il fallait qu'il lui demande le nom de la musique qu'elle utilisait pour réveil, car il la trouvait jolie. Il regarda autour de lui, la porte de Clara, celle de Julie et celle d'Eïden étaient aussi verrouillées. Ils étaient tous déjà debout? Quelle heure était-il? Sur la porte de Léa, le cadenas s'ouvrait et se fermait toutes les secondes, elle devait être en train de somnoler. Kyle et Lyssandre dormaient encore. Arthur décida de se réveiller.

* * *

«-J'en ai marre Clara, Arthur va encore se foutre de moi ! se plaignit Naïs.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-J'ai fait un rêve débile, et évidemment, c'est à ce moment là qu'il à décidé de se pointer!

-Ahah! Roh, dit toi qu'il doit être habitué à force! Moi aussi je fais des rêves bizarres ! Tu as rêvé de quoi?

-… J'étais moussaillon dans l'équipage de Jack Sparrow avec Sylvain, et on devait retrouvé le One Piece sur une île où rugissait une tempête et à l'aide d'une potion préparée par Merlin l'Enchanteur, que mon frère avait perdue… Arthur n'a pas vu la partie avec Merlin…»

Clara explosa de rire. La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit, et Julie, suivie par Eïden entrèrent.

«-T'es sérieuse? Le One Piece ? Se moqua Eïden

-Roh arrête de te moquer toi, je suis sûre que tes rêves sont pas mieux! railla Julie

-Qu'est-c e que tu en sait, t'es déjà venue vérifier poupée? Je crois pas que ça soit dans tes capacités… Et ça serait vraiment pas cool d'utiliser ton enjôlement sur Arthur pour le savoir!

-J'ai pas besoin de me rabaisser à ça, je le sait c'est tout! T'as la tête de quelqu'un qui fait des rêves bizarres, alors critique pas ceux des autres ! Et m'appelle pas poupée, on n'est pas ensemble à ce que je sache! lança Julie, le regard espiègle

-Oh, ça peut s'arranger chérie.» répondit Eïden avec un clin d'œil. Les joues de Julie rougirent jusqu'à atteindre la couleur des racines de ses cheveux. C'est pas possible, il pouvait pas s'arrêter de flirter! Il faisait ça pour la mettre mal-à-l'aise, Julie en était sûre. Après tout, avec un corps et un visage comme le sien, il devait en faire chavirer des cœurs! C'était juste un dragueur, et étrangement, la fille d'Aphrodite avait du mal le cerner.

«-Au fait les filles, en parlant de rêves, Arthur est venu me voir à moi aussi, il veut qu'on leur envoie un message là haut, apparemment ils s'inquiètent…

-Okay je m'en charge!» s'enquit Clara.

Elle sortit de son sac une pochette en plastique, dans laquelle se trouvait des feuilles, normales au premier abord, seul le petit dessin d'une aile sur le bas des pages leur donnait un aspect unique. Clara prit un stylo et commença à écrire. Elle nota la prophétie inachevée de Sibylle, leur arrivée à Antibes, leur visite au fort et la sensation qu'elle avait eue lorsque la boite était proche du puits, et le petit combat contre la harpie. Elle demanda aussi a ses amis resté en haut de prendre les cours à leur place, et d'envoyer la liste des devoirs qu'il y avait à faire. Quand elle eu fini, elle toucha avec la pointe du stylo l'aile dessinée. La feuille de papier se mis alors à léviter, se plier jusqu'à ressembler à une enveloppe. Un panneau coulissant en hologramme comme ceux des téléphones apparut au dessus, avec un message «Destinataire?». «Favoris» prononça Clara. Un autre menu déroulant pris alors la place du premier, une série de noms étaient affichés: Maman, Papa, Jean, Léa, Naïs, Julie, et la barrette sur la droite signifiait que d'autre suivaient. «Léa» dit Clara. L'enveloppe se referma, le nom de Léa apparut sur le dessus, et de toutes petites ailes, les mêmes que celles dessinées en bas des feuilles, apparurent sur les côtés de la lettre, qui s'envola à travers la fenêtre.

«-C'est énorme ton truc! s'exclama Eïden. Je veux des enveloppe comme ça ! Ça remplacera mon Iphone que j'ai du jeter en arrivant à l'école.

-Jean ? C'est qui Jean ? demanda Julie d'un air suspicieux.

-Tu te fais des idées Julie ! Répondit Clara. Jean c'est mon demi-frère, un autre fils d'Hermès. Il est pas dans la même classe que nous mais je le croise souvent au centre commercial, bien qu'il passe la plupart de son temps dehors à s'entraîner au _parkour_ , tu sais, le sport où de saute de partout là, un peu à la « _Assassin's Creed_ »…

-Oh, je suis déçue, moi qui pensait que j'avais enfin découvert un ragot croustillant… Bon, c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui?

-Je pense qu'on devrait d'abord commencer par réfléchir à la prophétie de Sibylle… Hier on s'est précipités au fort sur le conseil de Zéphyr, mais on a pas réfléchit… pensa Naïs.

-Elle était même pas finie sa prophétie, comment tu veut qu'on en tire quelque chose? Demanda Eïden

-Je sais pas, analysons le début déjà!:

 _«Sur la route des héros, elle se présentera,_

 _Celle a qui une boite appartient»_

Sûrement Pandore.

-Attends, tu veux dire que Pandore se présentera à nous? J'ai pas forcément envie de me retrouver face à elle en fait… s'inquiéta Julie

- _«Et qui d'une main innocente, se condamna.»._ Sûrement une référence au moment où elle a ouvert la boite. Après tout, elle était innocente, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle voulait simplement ouvrir son cadeau de mariage… réfléchit Clara.

-C'est sûrement ça. Mais je comprends pas le «se»… Elle est immortelle, c'est les hommes qu'elle a condamnés, pas elle… questionna Naïs.

-La main peut être aussi le symbole du mariage… En donnant sa main à Épiméthée, elle s'est condamnée à être avec lui. Et c'est parce qu'elle s'est mariée avec lui qu'elle a eu cette boite. Proposa Julie.

-Ça se tient, répondit Eïden, bien que je trouve ta vision du mariage très pessimiste, pour une fille de l'Amour.

-Je suis pas une fille de l'Amour ok ? Amour, c'est Éros, ma mère, c'est la déesse de l'amour, c'est pas pareil… Toi, je ne t'ai jamais appelé «Fils de la Force» à ce que je sache?

-Ça fait très _Star Wars_ «Fils de la Force» rigola Naïs. A partir de maintenant Eïden, je vais t'appeler Yoda!

-Par pitié Naïs, pas Yoda ! Pas ce vieux machin vert ! Appelle moi Obi-Wan, c'est cool ça !

-Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités Yoda.

-Mais le dernier vers me tracasse, dit Clara, toujours plongée dans la prophétie. Qui sont ces _étrangers cousins_?

-… J'ai bien une idée mais… commença Naïs

-Dit toujours, Padmé! charia Eïden

-Vous pensez qu'il puisse s'agir de nos cousins d'Amérique? Tu sais, le camp des sang-mêlés dont nous parle souvent Léo… Vous pensez que c'est d'eux dont parle la prophétie?

-Y'a de grandes chances, affirma Julie.

-Attendez, attendez… Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir aller.. en AMÉRIQUE ? S'exclama Eïden

-euh … Peut-être… Mais ça risque d'être compliqué… pensa Clara. On a même pas assez d'argent pour tenir plus de deux jours avec ce que j'ai « emprunté à vie » au passant hier, alors se payer un voyage aussi long…

-Oui, puis on a encore des choses à découvrir ici. Il faut qu'on apprenne pourquoi la boite était attirée par ce puits… ajouta Naïs

-Pas sûr qu'ils nous laissent entrer de nouveau… réfléchit Julie. Mais je crois qu'il est proche de la mer… On pourrait aller voir sur les plages si on ne trouve pas plus d'indice, ou un moyen d'entrer autre que la porte principale.

-Alors allons-y, proposa Eïden. J'ai toujours voulu me baigner sur les plages de la Côte d'Azur, et vous voir en maillot toutes les trois! Fit-il avec un sourire taquin

-N'y pense même pas!» Julie accompagna sa réponse d'une petite claque sur la joue.

* * *

«-On a maths là? Demanda Lyssandre

-Ouaip, avec Athéna, répondit Kyle. Vous avez révisé vous?

-J'y vais au talent moi! assura Léa. De toute façon, vu qu'hier soir on a encore fait la fête, on a pas vraiment pu bosser quoi que ce soit...

-Pas faux… Mais c'est injuste qu'en y allant au talent à chaque fois, t'ai quand même des bonnes notes… » se plaignit Arthur.

Tous les quatre entrèrent dans la salle de cours, Kyle en tête. Ils s'assirent sur la troisième rangée, et sortirent leurs affaires.

«-Bon, on a intérêt à bien prendre le cours en note, sinon Naïs va nous tuer… Elle supporte pas avoir de mauvaises notes dans le cours de sa mère. annonça Kyle

-Comme moi dans les cours de mon père en fait… renchérit Lyssandre. D'ailleurs, Léa, je crois que je vais devoir te demander quelques conseils, t'as l'air de plus les comprendre que moi, ça m'agace.

-Faut dire que les cours de ton père son plutôt plaisants… répondit l'intéressée. Mais pas de soucis, si t'as besoin d'aide, après les cours ce soir on bosse ça ensemble?

-Ça me va! Tu viens chez moi ou on bosse chez toi?

-Comme ça t'arrange!

-Bon viens chez moi ça sera plus simple!»

Leur discussion fut coupée par l'entrée de leur professeur. Athéna avait de longs cheveux bruns, qu'elle tenait attachés en une haute que de cheval. Son visage était strict. Des yeux fins, gris, en amande, étaient surmonté par de fin sourcils et surligné par de petites lunettes carrées. Elle ne portait aucun maquillage, mais son visage resplendissait de beauté et de sagesse. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur pourpre, qui soulignait sa taille svelte et laissait entrevoir des mollets solides. Alors qu'elle prit la parole pour commencer le cours, une étrange enveloppe ailée passa par la fenêtre et se posa sur la table de Léa.

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _Je vais essayer de développer de plus en plus les personnages dans les prochains chapitres, attendez-vous à en apprendre de plus en plus! Si cette fanfic vous plait, n'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review et à la suivre! Et si elle vous plait pas... Lâchez quand même une reviews, pour que je puisse m'améliorer! On se revoit au chapitre 6 ;)_


	5. Chapitre 6

_Et voilà le sixième chapitre! Il est un peu plus long que les autres, mais bon! Dites-vous que c'est un petit cadeau de Noël x) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre VI- Rencontre**_ ** _inattendues_**

«- Hum.. Mademoiselle, veuillez ranger cette lettre je vous prie, vous la lirez à la fin du cours!»

Léa obéit, et glissa la lettre dans son sac. Les heures d'algèbres passèrent rapidement, Athéna était vraiment une excellente professeur. Ses explications était à la fois concises et claires, tout le monde comprenait facilement. Et puis, les élèves présents dans cette salle y était par envie. Le fonctionnement de l'Olympius School est différents des écoles classiques. Il n'y a pas de contrôle, de DS ou d'examen, et la présence aux cours n'est pas obligatoire. Ainsi, seuls les élèves intéressés par la matière en question viennent, apprennent leurs cours d'eux même sans se sentir obligés de quoi que ce soit, et peuvent choisir de redoubler une année ou d'abandonner un cours quand ils le veulent. A la fin de leurs parcours, les élèves sont alors répartis dans les domaines qu'ils préfèrent, et peuvent faire des stages sur Terre, pour ensuite y trouver un métier. Il faut savoir que la plupart des élèves ne restent pas sur l'île à la fin de leurs études, ils descendent sur Terre fonder une famille avec des mortels, et trouver du travail. L'école leur donne alors un diplôme d'aptitudes, leurs permettant de faire le métier qu'ils souhaitent. Les rares élèves qui restent sur l'île ne se mêlent aux mortels que pendant les missions qui leur sont données par Hélios, les quêtes trop dangereuses pour de simples adolescents. Ils vivent dans des résidences un peu éloignées du centre-ville, et travaillent comme adjoins à certains dieux (certains sont facteurs ou vendeur pour Hermès, par exemples, d'autres médecins pour Asclépios, etc... ).

Une fois le cours fini, les quatre demi-dieux sortirent du bâtiment, se posèrent sur un banc, et lurent la lettre de Clara.

«-A peine ils débarquent et ils se font attaquer ? Ça craint! s'exclama Kyle

-Je confirme, c'est pas bon…. répondit Lyssandre. Et cette demi-prophétie aussi… Si seulement on pouvait avoir la suite…

-Je pense qu'on l'aura jamais… ajouta Arthur. Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est cette attirance qu'avait la boite pour le puits… Qu'est-ce qu'il peux bien y avoir au fond?

-Aucune idée, soupira Léa. Et puis de toute façon, on peut pas descendre donc on leur est d'aucune aide. On peut bien conjecturer deux trois trucs, mais j'imagine qu'ils y auront déjà pensé avant nous. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre qu'ils reviennent…

-Mouai… Ça m'énerve d'être inutile comme ça! s'énerva Kyle

-Calme-toi mec, on est tous comme ça… mais c'est un fait, on y peut rien.» tenta de le réconforter Lyssandre, lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Les quatre amis passèrent le reste de leur journée dans le calme, se rendant aux différents cours et prenant bien tout en note pour leurs camarades en quête. A la fin de la journée, Arthur et Kyle rentrèrent chez eux, tandis que Léa et Lyssandre se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de ce dernier.

«-MA FEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!»

s'écria une jeune fille avant de sauter sur Léa, la faisant tomber à la renverse. Elle était à peu près de la même taille qu'elle, avait de beaux yeux verts surmontés par une paire de grandes lunettes noires, et ses longs cheveux bruns s'emmêlaient avec le vent.

«-Hélène! Ma femme! Comment tu vas? Lui répondit-elle

-Bah super bien et toi?

-Nickel! Ça fait un bail dis-moi!

-Bah carrément! Tu viens plus aux activités du foyer des élèves chérie!

-Nan pas le temps chérie, tu sais vu le nombre de cours que je suis…

-Heu… Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode là.. vous êtes mariées?»intervient Lyssandre.

Les filles s'exclafèrent.

«-Bah tout à fait! Répondit Hélène, Léa est ma première femme, après y'a Morgane, Lorie, Sylvie, Anna, et tous mes maris aussi ! Les chanteurs de mon groupe coréen préféré, l'acteur principal de mon film préféré, et aussi le…

-Ok j'ai compris, c'est juste un gros délire en fait ?

-Oui complètement, répondit Léa en se relevant. Au fait je vous ai pas présentés: Hélène, voici Lyssandre, fils d'Apollon, il est dans ma classe, et Lyss, voici Hélène, fille de Dionysos, c'est une des sœurs de Kyle, on s'est rencontrés à la soirée d'intégration de l'école, mais comme elle a déjà fini les études, elle s'occupe un peu du bar et des activités du foyer dont son père est le directeur.

-Enchantée! Dit l'intéressée avec un grand sourire.

-Moi de même!

-Bon Hélène, c'est pas contre toi, mais on est un peu pressés avec Lyss, il faut qu'on révise quelques cours, sinon on pigera plus rien demain. Kyle est rentré chez lui, si tu veux l'embêter…

-Pas de soucis chérie ! J'vais aller lui piquer un peu de whisky, il est trop bon le sien!» et Hélène reparti aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

L'appartement de Lyssandre se trouvait à une centaine de mètres de ceux des filles. Le bâtiment était plus petit, comprenant que deux étages seulement, plus un appartement-terrasse sur toit: celui de Lyssandre. L'ascenseur donnait directement sur l'entrée : un court couloir aux murs jaunes, chaleureux, tapissé de quelques posters de différents groupes de musiques. Sur la droite, la chambre était tout aussi chaleureuse, dans les tons chocolat/orange, un grand lit double au matelas épais était plaqué au mur du fond, avec un guéridon de chaque côté, et une grande armoire en cuivre fixée au mur de gauche assortie à un joli bureau lui aussi en cuivre sur le mur de droite donnait un style assez «steampunk» à la pièce. Sur la gauche du couloir, la salle de bain semblait beaucoup plus froide: les murs étaient bleus/gris, le sol du carrelage blanc, et tout le reste du mobilier était dans les même nuances de couleurs, allant du bleu au blanc, quelques cadres représentant des dauphins ou autres animaux aquatiques décoraient le tout. Le salon, enfin, baignait de lumiè grandes baies-vitrées en faisait tout le tour, laissant passer chaque rayon de soleil dans la pièce. Le sol était du parquet, et était recouvert à quelques endroits de tapis de moquettes aux couleurs chaudes comme le rouge, le jaune ou le marron. Sur la gauche se trouvait une cheminée, en face de laquelle trônaient une jolie table basse en verre et deux gros fauteuils. Un peu plus loin, plusieurs instruments de musique étaient regroupés, comme un piano, deux guitares, une basse, une batterie complète, un saxophone, une trompette, une harpe, une flûte traversière, un bouzouki irlandais et plein d'autres que Léa ne connaissait pas. Sur la droite enfin se trouvait la cuisine, moderne et toute équipée, et en son centre un îlot entouré de tabouret qui servait de table. Sur la terrasse, on pouvait apercevoir un patio, et quatre transats en plein soleil, sans aucun parasol. Lyssandre invita Léa à le rejoindre sur un des canapés du patio, et ils commencèrent à réviser.

«-Bon, c'est quelle matière qui te pose problème? demanda Léa

-A ton avis? Le dessin… C'est une catastrophe, ça devrait être interdit de faire des trucs aussi laids… Et comme toi je sais que tu es plutôt douée…

-Hum, je vois. Eh bien, pour commencer, je te dirais que le dessin c'est surtout de l'observation. Il faut que rien n'échappe à ton regard. Que tu analyse et que tu décortique chaque mouvement, chaque couleurs, chaque détail. Regarde la forme des ombres en fonction de la source de lumière. Il n'y a qu'en apprenant les règles qui régulent l'art de la vie, que tu pourra t'en affranchir pour créer tes propres chef-d'œuvres, et ainsi… »

Lyssandre regardait Léa pendant que celle-ci prononçait son monologue. Elle était passionnée, et ça se voyait. Ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient derrière ses petites lunettes rouges, ses boucles brunes auxquelles se mêlaient quelques mèches violettes, bleues et vertes rebondissaient autour de son visage, comme dotées d'une vie propre. Il savait qu'elle pourrait encore continuer pendant des heures comme ça, agitant les mains dans tous sens pour essayer de mieux se faire comprendre, recherchant des exemples de ce qu'elle disait autour d'elle… Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

«-… Bon après bien sûr, je te cache pas qu'il y a des techniques à apprendre hein ! Comme dans tout art, on ne peut pas tout faire au feeling, j'imagine que tu me comprends étant toi même musicien...bref, je crois que j'me suis un peu emballée… T'as compris le principe?

-Ouai, je crois avoir compris, mais je pense qu'il n'y a qu'en m'entraînant que je pourrait pourrait m'améliorer, comme tu l'as dit, c'est pas au feeling que j'ai appris la harpe! Je vais chercher du papier et des crayons je reviens. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas proposé, tu veux boire quelque chose?

-T'as du _Canada Dry_?

-Évidemment, tu me prends pour un monstre? Jamais je ne laisserais mon frigo sans _Canada Dry_! J'arrive!»

Il s'absenta deux minutes, et revint avec des feuilles, des crayons, des feutres et un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient des grand verres et une assiette remplie de différents apéritifs comme des chips, des feuilletés et des petites saucisses.

«-Je suis gâtée dis-moi!

-Bah, je reçois pas beaucoup de monde alors forcément, quand quelqu'un vient, je me lâche! Bon alors, explique-moi comment faire un dessin digne de ce nom!»

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures gribouiller, tenter différents styles, différentes techniques, au début très sérieusement, puis de plus en plus à la rigolade. Ils ne finirent aucun dessin commencé, et Lyssandre se retrouva un violon à la main, tentant de rejouer la musique d'un manga dont Léa avait dessiné un des personnages. La sonnerie se fit entendre.

«-T'attendais quelqu'un d'autre? demanda Léa

-Euh non … Attends je vais ouvrir.

Oui allô, qui est-ce?

-Euh je suis bien chez Lyssandre? C'est Sibylle, la prêtresse de ton père, tu m'ouvres?

-Euh... ouai...»

Lyssandre appuya sur l'interphone, et ouvrit la porte. La jeune fille était accompagnée de deux garçons, un blond aux grands yeux bleus, et un autre brun, avec des yeux qui changeaient constamment de couleur.

«-A ouai j'ai oublié de te prévenir, j'ai fait venir mes serveurs, c'est pas grave ? Euh le blond c'est Mathieu, le fils.. ah bah c'est ton frère en fait! J'pense que vous vous connaissez déjà du coup! Et le brun c'est Thibault, fils d'Iris, d'où les yeux qui changent de couleurs comme l'arc-en-ciel!

-Et sinon Sib', on n'aurait pu se présenter tous seuls tu sais! fit Thibault

-Chut, j'avais envie de vous présenter. Bref, on peut rentrer? Il faut qu'on parle c'est _très_ important!»

Le trio entra. Ils se posèrent sur les fauteuils devant la cheminée, et Léa les rejoignit.

«-Salut Léa, t'es la fille de Lyssa c'est ça? Vient vient, ce que je vais dire te concerne aussi. commença Sibylle. Bon alors voilà, je sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais vos potes sont venus me voir pour leur quête, et j'ai pas pu leur dévoiler toute la prophétie à cause des interférences. Ils sont quand même partis, mais bon, c'est dangereux quand même… Du coup aujourd'hui je suis allée voir Apollon, pour lui demander s'il se souvenait de la suite, et comme c'est un dieu bah, ouai, il se souvenait. Du coup j'viens vous voir et vous donner la suite de la prophétie, et il faudrait que vous alliez la transmettre à vos potes. Évitez les lettres ou les rêves, je sais que vous avez un pote qui communique à travers les rêves. 'Vaut mieux pas que la prophétie soit interceptée m'voyez? Bon, aller, je m'installe, écoutez bien!»

Elle regarda Mathieu. Celui-ci sorti un trépied plié d'un sac que personne avait remarqué jusqu'alors, le plaça au centre de la pièce. Sibylle s'assit dessus, et, comme la veille, ses yeux virèrent au blanc, et des volutes violettes firent leurs apparitions.

« _Sur la route des héros, elle se présentera,_

 _Celle a qui une boite appartient,_

 _Et qui d'une main innocente, se condamna._

 _C'est alors par les soins d'étrangers cousins,_

 _Que la grande énigme si longtemps cachée_

 _Sera à l'humanité enfin dévoilée»_

Les volutes disparurent, et Sibylle repris sa forme normale.

«-C'est tout? J'pensais qu'il manquait plus que ça… fit-elle, surprise.

-Hum … Une énigme? Toujours la boite j'imagine… réfléchit Lyssandre.

-Mais du coup, si on peut pas passer par les rêves ou leur envoyer de lettre, le seul moyen de leur donner, c'est à vive voix! Ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir descendre! s'exclama Léa

-Ouaip! Il fait nuit maintenant, donc vous pouvez pas aller voir Hélios, allez voir Séléné, elle t'apprécie en plus Léa! Et tant qu'à faire, ramenez aussi vos deux autres potes, Kyle et Arthur, on sait jamais. Bon on va y aller nous, faut que je regarde le dernier épisode de _Once Upon A Time_ j'ai eu une sale vision, j'espère que la situation va s'arranger…»

Elle se leva pour partir, suivie de Thibault et Mathieu. Ce dernier serra la main de son demi frère.

«-Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir bro! Bon on a pas vraiment pu parler là, mais quand tu auras le temps, passe un peu chez Sib'!

-Ouai… Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous restez H24 avez elle d'ailleurs…

-Ah … L'amour… Thib' est mon seul rival, et comme il est tout seul, Sib' l'a recueillit chez elle… Je peux pas le laisser tout seul tu comprends ! Sinon il gagnera ! Bref, tu comprendras un jour!

-On verra ça!»

Alors que Mathieu passait la porte, Sibylle regarda les deux jeunes hommes, et demanda, avec un grand sourire:

«-Qui me porte?»

En un instant, elle se retrouva en hauteur, une fesse sur l'épaule de chaque garçon, et il repartirent.

«-Je pense qu'on va devoir y aller nous aussi… Bon, j'ai fait des progrès non ? J'ai réussi à faire un œil!» plaisanta Lyssandre

Léa et lui rigolèrent, et quittèrent l'appartement à leur tour, pour se diriger vers ceux de leurs amis.

* * *

En bas, la journée avait aussi été bien remplie. Comme pratiquement tous les jours en été sur la French Riviera, le ciel était d'un bleu azur et le soleil dorait la peau de centaines de touristes ou de vacanciers sur la plage.

«-Ça va être dur de trouver quelque chose avec tout ce monde! fit Naïs. Si seulement on était arrivés plus tôt…

-Désolée pour mon retard, s'excusa Clara. C'est que, fallait rendre les clés à l'accueil et j'avais tout bien rangé pourtant hein, mais je retrouvait pas mon appareil photo, alors, fatalité, j'ai recherché pendant 2 heures pour au final me rendre compte que je l'avais juste bien rangé…

-T'inquiète, c'est pas grave on t'en veut pas! la rassura Naïs Je disais juste ça comme ça…

-Bon, on s'arrange comment les filles pour les recherches? demanda Eïden. Il y a l'air d'avoir des rochers qui longent le fort… On se sépare? Genre deux qui vont aux rochers, et deux qui vont dans l'eau?»

Les trois filles acquiescèrent et ils décidèrent de se séparer ainsi: Clara ayant la boite, elle suivra les rochers (ainsi elle ne mouillera pas la boite). Eïden et Naïs étant les deux meilleurs en combat, ils s'était mis d'accord pour se séparer, de façon à avoir un «combattant» par duo. De plus, Athéna n'étant pas vraiment amie avec Poséidon, Naïs préféra éviter l'eau. Elle suivit donc Clara sur les rochers, et Julie alla à l'eau avec Eïden.

«-A défaut de vous avoir vu en maillot toutes les trois, je t'aurais au moins vue toi princesse! lança Eïden avec un clin d'œil, pendant que Julie entrait dans l'eau.

-Pff regarde ailleurs imbécile! C'est pas les bombasses qui manquent sur cette plage pourtant!»

Eïden se contenta de pouffer de rire, et, pendant qu'elle avançait, il restait en arrière et la regardait. En règle générale, la plupart des filles à qui il parlait comme ça se pavanaient, charmaient à leur tour. Mais pas Julie, ni aucune des filles du groupe d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça qu'il les appréciaient bien. Elles n'étaient pas superficielles, elles avaient un cerveau et savaient s'en servir. Les autres gars de la «bande» aussi d'ailleurs… Il avait même souvent l'impression d'être un simplet par rapport à eux. Il avait été élevé dans un monde de superficialité aussi. Sa mère était une riche héritière russe, il avait été habitué au caviar et à jouer les stars dès son plus jeune âge. De son ascendance paternelle, il fut très vite inscrit au sport, remporta nombres championnats pour devenir le sportif qu'il était aujourd'hui, c'est d'ailleurs durant ceux-ci qu'il appris le français. Ses amies ici présentes avec lui ne le savait pas, mais il avait été sacré Champion Olympique d'Haltérophilie l'année précédente, et il descendait souvent sur la Terre ferme pour participer à des concours. Alors qu'il avançait dans l'eau en suivant Julie, il sentait quelques regards sur lui. Bien-sûr, il avait sûrement été reconnu, mais les gens ne venait que rarement lui demander des autographes, à cause de sa carrure assez intimidante.

L'eau était assez chaude, elle ne rafraîchissait presque pas. Julie entra vite dans l'eau, commença à nager et fut vite rejointe par son ami.

«-Et si je tire sur ce fil là, ça fait quoi? Le demanda-t-il en attrapant un cordon du haut de son maillot.

-Ça fait que je t'étriperais pervers! Gronda-t-elle, tout en s'éloignant.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça tien! Eïden se mit à la poursuivre.

-Mais arrête ! On est pas sensés s'amuser je te rappelle, on doit trouver des indices, alors met ton masque, ton tuba, et cherchons!».

Il la regardait enfiler le masque qu'ils avaient achetés à la va-vite dans une boutique. Il aurait bien aimé s'amuser encore un peu, mais, comme d'habitude, elle avait raison, il fallait qu'ils avancent dans leur enquête. Il regardait ses cheveux rouges feu sur le dessus et blond sur les pointes, mouillés, tomber sur ses épaules, son air renfrogné pendant qu'elle galérait à mettre son masque, et ses joues rougir quand elle aperçu qu'il la regardait.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fout là à me regarder comme un psychopathe? Mets ton masque je te dis!

-A vos ordres, Votre Majesté!».

Il s'exécuta et ensemble ils analysèrent les fonts marins.

Sur les rochers, Clara et Naïs crapahutèrent. Nombreux pêcheurs s'étaient installés et discutaient de tout et de rien. La boite dans la main, Clara manqua de tomber plusieurs fois, mais Naïs l'aida à garder l'équilibre. Elles cherchèrent une seconde entrée sans grande conviction; elles se doutaient qu'il n'y en avait pas. Le chemin se finissait en cul-de-sac. Lasses, elles s'assirent pour se reposer cinq minutes. La chaleur était étouffante, et l'air marin leur faisait du bien.

«-Comment on va faire pour la boite alors? demanda Clara. Si on ne peut pas entrer dans le fort, fatalité, on aura jamais la solution…

-Et même si on arrive à entrer, on ne va quand même pas sauter tête baissée dans le puits? Il faut qu'on en sache plus… J'ai regardé sur l'ordinateur de l'hôtel ce matin, il y a une médiathèque ici… On pourrait peut-être y aller jeter un coup d'œil?

-Pas bête… On pourrait à la fois se renseigner sur le fort et sur la boite…

-Ouai… Au fait, rien à voir mais tu sais si ils ont reçu notre lettre en haut?

-Aucun moyen d'en être sûr à 100% mais il ne m'est jamais arrivé qu'une lettre ne parvienne pas à son destinataire. On saura ce soir sûrement, j'imagine qu'Arthur viendra nous rendre une visite!

-Ouai, c'est vraiment cool comme capacité quand même, de visiter les rêves! Bien qu'un peu gênant pour nous parfois je l'avoue…

-Et comment, un jour il est venu, je rêvais d'un vieux dessin-animé pour enfant, je te dit pas la hon-»

Leur discussion fût coupée par plusieurs cris stridents venant de la plage. Dans l'eau, à quelques mètres de Julie et Eïden, jaillit une immense créature bleue sorte de dragon des mers, et semblant décidée à faire des deux demi-dieux sa pitance. Avec un regard complice, les deux filles coururent jusqu'à la plage y déposer la boite et récupérer quelques armes, et allèrent aider leurs amis.

 _ **A suivre!**_

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin du sixième chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews, comme d'habitude ça fait toujours plaisir, et je vous dit au prochain chapitre ;)_


	6. Chapitre 7

_Et voilà le septième chapitre! Tout commence ENFIN à bouger! Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre VII- Un peu d'action!**_

«-EÏDEN! ON VA L'ATTAQUER PAR DEUX FRONTS! JE ME CHARGE DE L'AVANT, TOI VA A L'ARRIÈRE!» hurla Naïs, en chargeant la bête.

Le monstre était assez éloigné du bord, ce qui rendait compliqué les mouvements, les demi-dieux n'étaient pas habitués à se battre dans l'eau. Eïden obéit sans broncher, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son amie. Il récupéra son épée qu'avaient ramenée les filles, une grosse épée bâtarde (à une main et demie) assez pauvre en décorations,mais dont les tranchants de la lame étaient affûtés comme des rasoirs. Son poids assez lourd aurait posé des problèmes à plus d'un pour se déplacer dans l'eau, aurait même pu avoir l'effet d'une enclume, mais la force héritée de son père lui permettait de la manier avec aisance. Il donna le premier coup dans le dos du dragon. Ce dernier émit un rugissement sourd, et se retourna vivement, abattant une de ses pattes sur le fils d'Héraclès. Une flèche la transperça avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre la surface de l'eau. Clara était étonnée d'avoir réussi son coup, l'archerie n'était pas son point fort. Elle flottait à environ deux mètres au dessus de ses amis grâce à une paire de sandales d'eau ailées, cadeau de son père. L'arc appartenait à Julie, Clara n'avait pas eu le temps de le lui rendre avant l'attaque de la bête, et sur le coup de la panique, a préféré l'utiliser, étant la seule arme à distance disponible. Julie se précipita sous Clara pour récupérer ses affaires, encocha une seconde flèche et visa l'œil de la créature. Clara quant à elle, sortit sa xiphos et décida, avec le regard approbateur de Naïs, d'attaquer la tête. Ses sandales lui permettait des mouvements beaucoup plus rapide que ceux de ces amis, elle attaquait avec la vitesse et la hargne d'un moustique en plein été. Naïs enfin possédait une lance d'environ 3 mètres, pas très pratique pour un combat aquatique mais elle savait se débrouiller. Le dragon d'eau avait réussi à esquiver la flèche de Julie, et il cherchait maintenant à écraser Clara, dont les attaques continuelles avaient fini par agacer. Naïs saisit ce moment où la bête avait le regard porté vers le haut pour faire un signe à Eïden. Tous deux se lancèrent alors en même temps sur la bête, lui assenant un coup à la fois à l'avant et à l'arrière. Une sorte d'ichor (le sang doré des dieux et monstres antiques), sorti des plaies, et le monstre hurla. Julie tira une troisième flèche, qui se planta aux niveau de ses côtes. Elle savait que l'enjôlement ne servirait à rien face à un monstre comme celui là, il ne comprenait pas la parole. Elle ne pouvait que décocher ses flèches. Par chance, son carquois était un cadeau de sa mère, il s'agissait de l'ancien carquois de son demi-frère divin, Éros, et avait la capacité de ne jamais se vider de ses flèches. Elle pouvait donc en utiliser autant que nécessaire, sans avoir peur d'être à court de munition. L'arc lui avait été forgé à l'école par les enfants d'Héphaïstos. Il était léger mais résistant, et décoré avec de nombreuses gravures représentant des roses. Elle entendit Eïden lui crier un « BIEN JOUÉ JUJU !». Le dragon, se sentant alors cerné de toute part, émit un son grave du fond de sa gorge, avant de cracher une gerbe de flammes bleues à la surface de l'eau. Julie, Eïden et Naïs se réfugièrent sous la surface au dernier moment, surpris. Clara n'eut pas cette chance. Elle attaquait alors le monstre au niveau de l'épaule lorsque les flammes jaillirent. Une immense douleur se fit sentir sur son bras droit, avec lequel elle tenait son épée, qu'elle lâcha par réflexe, avant de perdre le contrôle de ses sandales et de se laisser tomber dans la mer. Julie, qui avait gardé son masque, nagea alors en direction de Clara pour la récupérer. Elle semblait inconsciente, et son bras comportait une brûlure de plusieurs degrés, il fallait à tout prix la ramener sur la plage. Eïden s'empara de la xiphos de Clara et attaqua sous l'eau avec les deux armes qu'il avait en main. Naïs profita de cette diversion pour remonter à la surface et planter sa lance dans la jugulaire du monstre. Quelques flammes était encore présentes sur l'eau, elles devaient être magique pour ne pas s'éteindre.

«-JULIE ! EMMÈNE CLARA SUR LE REBORD ! ON S'OCCUPE DU RESTE AVEC EÏDEN !» ordonna Naïs.

La fille d'Aphrodite nagea alors à toute vitesse vers le sable, faisant attention à laisser la tête de Clara hors de l'eau. Une fois sorties de la mer, elle l'allongea sur une serviette et commença à regarder la brûlure. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Toute la peau de l'épaule au coude avait brûlée, et le sel marin avait sûrement infecté la plaie. La douleur devait être terrible. Elle se dépêcha de nettoyer et panser les blessures avec le peu de matériel de soin qu'elle avait, puis essaya de lui faire manger un peu d'ambroisie. Naïs et Eïden se débattaient tant bien que mal pour venir à bout de leur adversaire, chacun attaquant pendant une diversion de l'autre. Ils toujours postés de façon opposée par rapport au monstre, ce qui leur permettait quelques attaques surprises, mais à chaque offensive qu'ils donnaient, il recevait un coup de griffe, de dent, ou devaient de nouveau se réfugier sous les vagues pour éviter les flammes. Alors que le dragon de redressa et ouvrit grand la gueule pour lancer une nouvelle gerbe brûlante, une flèche siffla, entra dans la bouche du monstre et le traversa, pour ressortir à l'arrière du crâne. Sur la rive, Julie avait encore l'arc à la main, et regarda le monstre se transformer en poussière dorée, ne laissant dernière lui qu'une canine acérée de la taille d'un glaive. Naïs récupéra leur « trophée » et, accompagnée de Eïden, rejoignit la plage.

Ils restèrent sur le bord de l'eau au moins une heure, à panser leurs blessures et se reposé du combat qu'ils venaient d'effectuer. Eïden félicita Julie pour son dernier trait qui anéanti la créature, et Naïs pour sa combativité et sa technique. Il aurait aussi voulu féliciter Clara pour son courage à se battre seule en hauteur, mais celle-ci était encore inconsciente. Son état semblait stable cependant, et l'ambroisie avait aidé à la guérison de la brûlure. Naïs fit part de ce qu'elles avaient trouvé avec Clara en longeant les rochets, c'est-à-dire un cul-de-sac, et Julie et Eïden déclarèrent ne rien avoir trouvé non plus. Leur seul espoir d'obtenir des indices semblait être alors la médiathèque. Mais avant de partir faire des recherches, ils devaient se trouver un nouvel endroit où se réfugier.

«-On a dépensé tout l'argent qu'avait «emprunté» Clara dans l'hôtel de cette nuit, je vois pas trop comment va faire… On ne peut même pas s'acheter de quoi manger… réfléchit Julie.

-Hum… toussa Eïden. En fait… euh… l'argent n'est pas un problème…» il sorti une carte bancaire de son sac, de couleur dorée.

«-Nan mais tu plaisantes, tu vas pas payer pour nous tous! s'exclama Julie

-Hors de question que tu te ruine pour nous! affirma Naïs

-Hum .. non mais je vous assure, c'est vraiment pas un problème… Comment dire.. j'aime pas trop parler d'argent mais disons qu'avec les championnats et les concours, je gagne vraiment pas mal, et ma famille est une des plus riches de Russie alors bon… Hum… En fait ma carte est un peu genre, heu, illimité, tu vois? J'aurais voulu vous en parler avant mais Clara avait déjà emprunté de l'argent au mec hier donc bon…

-… ILLIMITÉE! mais genre! C'est quoi cette histoire de championnat? Tu participes à des trucs comme ça toi? s'étonna Julie

-Eh bien… comment t'expliquer… je… heu… j'ai gagné une médaille d'or aux J.O. l'année dernière quand même….» Il était devenu aussi rouge que s'il avait attrapé un coup de soleil. Les deux autres filles le regardait, choquées. Elles savaient qu'il mentait pas, il n'était pas du genre à s'inventer une vie.

«-Bon, je crois qu'on a le droit à un peu de confort… Allons nous trouver un hôtel pour quelques jours».

Sur ce, ils partirent en direction de la ville, Clara étant portée sur le dos par Eïden. Ils trouvèrent un petit appart-hôtel,un peu plus éloigné du centre-ville qu'ils l'auraient voulu, et s'y séparèrent comme la veille. Clara et Naïs dans une chambre, Eïden et Julie dans celui d'en face. Cette dernière dû user de l'enjôlement pour ne pas que l'hôtesse d'accueil se pose des questions sur leurs blessures. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à faire des recherches sur internet, sans grand résultat. Clara se réveilla à la tombée de la nuit. Sa blessure n'était pas totalement guérie, et elle en ressentait encore la douleur. Naïs lui raconta comment ils étaient venus à bout du monstre et lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait plus à «emprunter» de l'argent aux passants désormais. Puis, la faim commençant à se faire sentir, les quatre demi-dieux décidèrent de sortir manger. Ils trouvèrent un petit restaurant américain pas très loin, éloigné quelque peu de l'agitation. Le quartier était calme, malgré le monde et l'ambiance «années 80» du restaurant. Tous les quatre se régalèrent avec leurs hamburger, chacun un différent. Vers 23h, le restaurant commença à se vider, ils sortirent les derniers. Pas un chat dans la rue, quelques voitures de temps en temps. Puis, une sirène de voiture de police se fit t'entendre.

* * *

Après avoir récupéré Kyle et Arthur chez eux, Léa et Lyssandre se dirigèrent vers l'observatoire de l'école. Son aspect était complètement différent de nuit. Les panneaux solaires étaient recouverts par des bâches, et la fontaine de crème solaire était éteinte. Le bâtiment avait une blancheur beaucoup plus calme, froide. Léa donna deux coups sur la porte, et entra, suivie de ses amis. Les dorures sur les murs étaient maintenant de couleur argentées, et le toit du bâtiment était devenu un plafond de verre, par lequel on apercevait les étoiles, et qui éclairait l'intérieur. A côté de la lunette astronomique était assise une jeune femme, aux cheveux blond polaires et aux grands yeux bleus foncés. Elle semblait prendre des mesures avec un compas et un globe terrestre.

«Bonsoir Uranie! salua Léa.

-Bonsoir fille de Lyssa.» répondit la Muse de l'astronomie avec un léger sourire, avant de retourner à ses calculs.

Les trônes d'Hélios et Apollon avaient été remplacés par trois autres trônes identiques, aux couleurs argentées et aux gravures représentant les différentes phases de la lune. Sur chacun de ces trônes était assise une déesse. Sur celui de gauche était assise une femme vêtue d'une longue robe violette foncée, qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine. Ses cheveux long et noirs tombaient en ondulant jusqu'à ses reins. Son visage avait un air mystérieux, avec de petits yeux noirs surmontés par de fins sourcils, et une bouche pulpeuse maquillée avec un rouge à lèvre foncé. Sur le trône du milieu, la déesse dégageait une sensation de pureté. Elle était vêtue d'une grande robe blanche, qui scintillait légèrement. Ses cheveux raides et blancs s'étalaient sur son fauteuil, lui arrivaient à la taille et était surmontés d'une tiare sur laquelle était représenté un croissant de lune. Elle avait de grand yeux noirs, et des lèvres légèrement rosées. Dans son dos étaient repliées deux immenses ailes. Sur la gauche enfin, était assise une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'année. Elle portait des Rangers aux pieds, une pantalon marron ainsi qu'un débardeur. Ses cheveux bruns étaient noués en deux nattes qui finissaient à la poitrine. Elle avait de grand yeux bleus, rendu sévères par ses sourcils froncés, et une fine bouche. Sur ses genoux reposaient un arc et un carquois.

Léa s'adressa à elle dans l'ordre, de la gauche vers la droite.

«-Bonsoir Hécate, déesse de la Nouvelle Lune. Bonsoir Séléné, déesse de la Pleine Lune, et bonsoir Artémis, déesse du Croissant de Lune.

-Bonsoir Léa, fille de Lyssa, répondit Séléné. Tu as amené des amis pour regarder les étoiles avec toi ce soir? C'est moi qui suis de garde, d'où la tiare. Si tu regarde maintenant, tu pourra apercevoir la constellation du Pégase, ainsi que la planète Venus. Mais d'ici deux heure, la vision sera plus claire…

-Merci Séléné, mais ce n'est pas la raison de notre venue ce soir. Hier soir, quatre de nos amis sont partis en quête sur la Terre ferme, mais Sibylle n'avait pu leur donné que la moitié de leur prophétie. Elle est venue nous rendre visite aujourd'hui pour nous donner la suite, et elle pense qu'il est important que nous la leur transmettons de vive voix.

-Oui Sibylle m'en a parlé aussi, confirma Artémis. Vous voulez donc descendre c'est ça?

-Oui Artémis.

-Hum… les vents ne sont pas présents ce soir, et aucune de nous trois ne peux se permettre de quitter son poste pour vous faire descendre, dit Hécate. Je ne suis pas contre le fait que vous descendiez, mais je ne vois pas comment vous allez faire…

-On ne peux pas non plus vous prêter nos char, c'est hors de question, trop dangereux» affirma Séléné.

Les trois garçons restèrent calmes dernière, laissant parler Léa. Cette dernière avait l'habitude de passer ses nombreuses nuit d'insomnies ici, à regardait le ciel. Les trois déesses et la Muse lui donnaient quelques cours d'astronomie

«-J'ai une idée… déclara Artémis. Ne bougez pas, je reviens!»

Elle sorti du hall principal pour se rendre dans une salle adjacente. Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles les garçons se présentèrent aux déesses, puis Artémis ressurgit, accompagnée d'un Apollon en tee-shirt et bermuda, les cheveux encore un peu emmêlés et l'air fatigué.

«-Puisque aucune de nous ne peux partir, j'ai demandé à mon frère de vous emmener.

-C'est bien parce que c'est vous, suivez-moi… »

Léa ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, ce qui gêna un peu Lyssandre. Le dieu les guidèrent à l'extérieur du bâtiment, vers une sorte d'écurie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le box, ce ne sont pas des chevaux qui apparurent, mais une magnifique Maseratti décapotable.

«-Vous avez le permis les jeunes? demanda Apollon. J'ai la flemme de conduire le char du Soleil ce soir…

-Heu, Léa l'a passé, mais elle l'a foiré, répondit Kyle. Et nous trois on a jamais essayé.

-Bon, bien Léa, c'est ta chance!». Il lui jeta les clés dans la main, et s'assit côté passager. Les trois autres garçons s'assirent à l'arrière, pas très rassurés.

Léa n'était pas non plus très rassurée. Elle se remémora les erreurs qu'elle avait fait le jour de l'examen, et se dit qu'elle n'était pas apte à conduire ce genre de bolide. Voyant son air apeuré, le dieu tenta de la rassurer.

«T'inquiète pas, t'as rien à craindre, ce char est plus sûr que n'importe quel autre véhicule. T'as pas à avoir peur, vraiment. La dernière fois qu'il y a eu un soucis, ça remonte à il y a plus de 3000 ans, et c'était parce que c'était un vrai char, avec des chevaux très difficiles à dompter.»

Léa se remémora alors ce mythe, qu'elle avait appris il y a longtemps, dans un livre. Phaéton était le fils d'Apollon. Il s'en vantait souvent à ses camarades, si bien que ceux-là demandèrent une preuve. Il parti alors au palais du dieu pour lui poser sa question. Apollon ne nia pas sa paternité et, pour faire plaisir à son fils, il promis sur le Styx de satisfaire une de ses demandes. Phaéton demanda alors à conduire le fameux char solaire. Bien que son père lui ai décrit combien le voyage était périlleux et les chevaux indomptable, le demi-dieu ne céda pas. Il parti alors au lever du jour, mais à peine avait-il parcourut quelques mètres qu'il perdit le contrôle de son char. Il se rapprocha alors beaucoup trop près le la Terre, et brûla des régions et des pays entiers. Pour ne pas continuer ce désastre, Zeus fut obligé de foudroyer Phaéton. Ses sœurs pleurèrent tellement sa mort qu'elle furent transformées en peuplier, et son demi-frère en cygne. Apollon, quant à lui, n'avait plus voulu diriger le soleil pendant plusieurs semaines à cause de son chagrin. Se rappeler cette histoire ne rassura pas vraiment la demi-déesse. Alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer, elle senti une main se poser sur son épaule.

«-T'inquiète, ça va aller, on te fait tous confiance! affirma Lyssandre

-Y'a pas de raison que tu foires ! ajouta Kyle

-Absolument, je suis sûr que tu en est capable!» renchérit Arthur.

Alors, encouragée par ses amies, Léa démarra la voiture et ils s'envolèrent. La conduite en trois dimensions était bien différente de celle habituelle, mais elle s'en sortait bien. Le dieu la fit monter à des vitesse folles, et la fit atterrir quelque part vers la voix rapide menant à Antibes.

«-Zéphyr m'a dit qu'il avait déposé vous amis à Antibes, et moi même je les ai aperçu aujourd'hui vers la plage, je sens qu'ils sont pas loin. Accélère Léa, tu n'est qu'à 130km/h.

\- Mais c'est limité à 70km/h!

-Oui, quand t'es un mortel lambda, dans une voiture lambda, mais quand t'es une demi-déesse, accompagnée par un dieu et d'autres demi-dieux, et que tu conduit le char du soleil, tu peux tout de permettre. Tu es une fille intelligente, je le vois en cours, donc je sais que tu comprends. Aller, accélère!»

Léa obéit, et ils dépassèrent l'entrée de la ville très rapidement. D'un coup, une sirène retentit. Apollon regarda par le rétroviseur, pas de doute, les flics les suivaient. Il pensa d'abord à faire disparaître le char, mais avec quatre mortel à l'intérieur, ça ne marcherait pas. En face d'eux, une seconde voiture de police arrivait. La route était une ligne droite, seule un petit restaurant se trouvait sur le côté. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient s'arrêter…

«-Sortez du véhicule et posez les mains sur le capot, TOUT DE SUITE!» interpella une policière.

Apollon se retourna vers les demi-dieux à l'arrière.

«-Ok, avec Léa, on va sortir, pas le choix, vous trois, pendant qu'ils nous regardent, vous sortirez discrètement par le coffre et vous rejoindrez le trottoir. Faites comme si vous ne nous connaissiez pas d'accord? Léa, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout arranger, en attendant, on sort.»

Léa et Apollon sortirent du véhicule. Cinq policiers accrurent alors pour leurs passer les menottes. La policière qui menotta Léa écarquilla les yeux quand elle découvrit son visage.

«-Toi! Y'a pas de doute, t'es la fille dont le portait est accroché sur le mur de tous les postes de police! Murmura-t-elle. EH LES GARS ! CETTE FILLE, C'EST LA FILLE SUR LE MUR DU PREMIER ÉTAGE ! ELLE EST RECHERCHÉE PAR INTERPOLE !»

Léa sentit le stress monter en elle, et jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Kyle, sur le trottoir d'en face, qui lui aussi semblait apeuré, et cherchait à se dissimuler sous la capuche de son sweat-shirt.

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et à bientôt dans le chapitre 8!_


	7. Chapitre 8

_Et voilà le huitième chapitre, sorti plus tôt que prévu ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ;)_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre VIII-Apollon est dans la place**_

Clara, Naïs, Julie et Eïden n'en croyait pas leurs yeux: là, juste en face d'eux, Léa et Apollon en personne venaient de se faire arrêter par la police. Sur le trottoir, ils aperçurent Lyssandre, Kyle et Arthur. Bon sang, que venaient-ils faire ici? N'étaient-ils pas censés rester à l'école? Les trois garçons les aperçurent, surpris, et ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

«-Alors, là, on a vraiment de la chance de tomber sur vous aussi vite! s'exclama Arthur. Vous nous avez manqué tous les quatre!»

Étrangement, sa réserve habituelle avait disparue quelques instants. Il fit même de lui-même la bise à ses amis. Les deux autres garçons étaient moins enjoués. Tous les deux regardaient la voiture arrêtée en plein milieu de la route, cernée par les véhicules de police. Ils saluèrent leurs amis sans plus d'entrain, l'air sévère. Lyssandre avait les sourcils froncés et des mèches de cheveux s'étaient enfuis de sa queue de cheval. Kyle avait le comportement le plus étrange. Il se tenait un peu à l'écart de ses amis, dans l'ombre, et observait la scène en silence. La capuche de son pull recouvrait la moitié de son visage, si bien que l'on ne distinguait que sa bouche.

«-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi vous êtes là? demanda Naïs.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on vous explique plus tard, Apollon a dit qu'il allait s'en occuper, ils vont s'en sortir… répondit Arthur.

-Personnellement, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est ce qu'à dit cette policière. Elle semble avoir confondu Léa avec une fugitive…» s'interrogea Clara.

A cette phrase, Kyle eu un sursaut, mais ses amis n'eurent pas l'air d'y faire attention.

«-Ça m'intrigue aussi, avoua Naïs, mais si Apollon à dit qu'il s'en occupait, on a pas à s'inquiéter. C'est un dieu après tout… »

Julie et Eïden ne savaient quoi penser de tout ça. Il écoutèrent la conversation tout en regardant l'action du côté de la route.

La situation était critique. Léa et Apollon étaient tous les deux collés face au capot de la voiture, les menottes dans le dos, cernés par une dizaine de policiers, et pour couronner le tout, une des policière venait d'appeler du renfort. Au mot «interpole», Léa tressaillit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa respiration s'accéléra. Le dieu la regardait du coin de l'œil.

«-Ça ira, chuchota-t-il, je m'occupe de la situation. Calme-toi, respire, tout ira bien...»

Puis, il se tourna vers la policière qui menottait la demi-déesse.

«-Oh Mademoiselle, êtes-vous sûre qu'il était nécessaire d'appeler des renforts? S'il-vous plaît, regardez-la, voyez comme elle est fragile. Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle puisse être recherchée par interpole? Allez, arrêtons ce cirque. Relâchez-nous, nous payerons l'amende et tout le monde sera content.

-Parce que tu crois qu'une amande suffira petit? Demanda le policier qui le tenait en le poussant d'avantage sur le capot de la voiture. T'as vu à combien vous rouliez? 180Km/h sur une route à 70km/h, et tu crois que vous allez vous en sortir avec une simple amande? Quand bien même ma collègue se serait trompée sur la jeune fille, vous allez passer la nuit au poste! Et pour vous jeune fille, c'est le retrait du permis! Donnez-le moi!

-Hum… toussa Apollon, Euh… Elle n'a pas le permis, cette voiture est à moi.

-QUOI? s'écria la policière. A 180KM/H ET SANS PERMIS? NON MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE?

-Enfin, ne criez pas autant Madame la Policière, repris le dieu. Vous allez abîmer votre si jolie voix. Peut-être peut-on s'arranger autrement…

-Comment ça? Vous essayez de nous corrompre là? s'étonna le policier. Mais pour qui vous nous prenez? Des flics véreux? Vous pensez qu'une liasse de billet suffira à nous faire disparaître?

-Arrêtez de bavarder et emmenez-les à la voiture! ordonna une voix masculine sur la gauche.

-Bien chef!» répondirent les deux officiers.

Léa jeta un coup d'œil horrifié à Apollon. Celui-ci semblait passablement agacé. Il lança à son tour un regard à la demi-déesse, lui faisant comprendre qu'il gérait la situation. Alors que le policier se reculait pour l'emmener, le dieu fit un geste brusque vers l'avant. L'officier, en déséquilibre, retomba sur le dos d'Apollon.

«-Qui parlait d'argent? chuchota ce dernier, avec un regard langoureux. Vous me semblez jeune Monsieur le Policier, vous devez avoir la trentaine maximum…

-Qu.. Quoi? Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis là? Tu me dégouttes! Alors déjà, j'ai trente-huit ans, une femme, et trois enfants, et c'est grave ce que tu viens de proposer là! Crois-moi que je ne laisserais pas passer ça!

-Quoi, je suis si repoussant que ça ?

-Mais c'est pas la question! C'est de la prostitution ça!

-Tout de suite les grands mots… J'appelle plutôt ça joindre l'utile à l'agréable …

-Espèce de malade!»

Le policier se recula brusquement, et tira le dieu vers l'arrière. Sa collègue fit de même avec Lé autres policiers retournaient à leur propres véhicules, certains étaient même déjà partis, ou commençaient à fouiller le char, encore sous forme de Maseratti. Apollon regarda l'officier qui tenait la demi-déesse avec le même regard qu'il avait utilisé pour le policier.

«-Vous avez vraiment une jolie voix Mademoiselle la Policière. Et des yeux verts comme les votre, c'est d'une rareté…

-Arrête ça tout de suite petit, ça n'a pas marché avec moi, ça ne marchera pas avec elle non plus…

-… Je sais que je ne vous laisse pas indifférente Mademoiselle… Allons, relâchez-nous et je suis tout à vous…»

La jeune femme rougissait comme jamais, et Léa aussi. Cette dernière en était sûre, il utilisait ses charmes divins… Ces yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi bleus, ses cheveux aussi souples et éclatants, son sourire si parfait, sa peau si hâlée. Il avait l'air beaucoup moins fatigué qu'au début de la soirée, on n'aurait jamais pu pensé qu'il venait d'être réveillé. On pouvait même sentir une aura érotique émaner de son corps.

«-Euh.. je… euh…» LA policière croisa le regard de son collègue.

«-MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE? VOUS CROYEZ M'AVOIR COMME CA? Je te jure que toi on va pas te lâcher mon grand! cria-t-elle.»

Était-elle obligée de crier tout le temps comme ça? Apollon se maudissait de lui avoir dit qu'elle avait une belle voix. Que ce passait-il? Pas seulement un, mais deux, deux humains venaient de refuser ses avances? Et ils comptaient lui faire passer la nuit au poste en plus? Lui qui, il n'y a même pas une heure, dormait tranquillement dans son grand lit à baldaquins? Il jeta un coup d'œil au char du Soleil. Ces abrutis de policiers étaient en train de tout démonter, ils cherchaient les papiers du véhicule… Comme si le char du Soleil avait des papiers et passait souvent au contrôle technique! Quelle bande de débiles. Le dieu ne pouvait en supporter plus. Tout ça lui avait sapé toute sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme. Il regarda Léa, qui semblait totalement paniquée. Elle tremblait, ses sourcils un peu épais étaient froncés, ce qui lui donnait un air terrifiant, ses cheveux eux même semblaient commencer à se mouvoir. Il devait agir maintenant.

«-TsssssaaaAAAAAAAHHH! cria le policier qui retenait le dieu en tombant en arrière. MA MAIN! CA BRÛLE!»

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Au pieds du dieu était tombée la paire de menotte, à moitié fondue. Apollon ramena ses mains devant lui et se frotta les poignets, puis se mit à grandir, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Il atteint assez vite les trois mètres. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, et lui arrivaient maintenant en dessous de la poitrine. Ses vêtements étaient remplacés par une courte toge romaine (pourquoi pas une tenue grecque, ça, personne ne savait) qui laissait apercevoir son torse et sa musculature parfaite. Sur le sommet de sa tête se trouvait une couronne de lauriers en or, et sur la broche qui retenait le tissus était représentée une lyre. Une lueur jaune émana de son corps. Il commença à rire.

«-Vous.. Vous avez osé refuser les avances d'un dieu? Et pas n'importe quel dieu qui plus est, vous avez refusé MES AVANCES?! MOI, APOLLON, DIEU DES ARTS, DES PROPHÉTIES, DE LA LUMIÈRE, DE LA MÉDECINE, DE L'ATHLÉTISME, DE L'ARCHERIE ET DE LA MUSIQUE, J'AI ÉTÉ REJETÉ PAR DE VULGAIRES HUMAINS?»

Les policiers étaient effrayés. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Tous étaient tombés au sol, seule Léa était encore debout, émerveillée. Sa panique s'était dissipée, bien qu'elle ressentait une légère peur à voir le dieu ainsi.

«-De plus, continua-t-il, vous avez aussi osé importuner mon disciple… (il regarda Léa). Vous allez le payer cher.. Très cher …

-Nous, nous faisions que notre travail, Oh Grand Dieu de l'Amour! se justifia la policière.

-Dieu de l'Amour? Depuis quand je suis le dieu de l'Amour moi?! Ne commencez pas à me confondre avec Cupidon hein! J'ai jamais dit que j'étais dieu de l'Amour moi!

-Je vous en prie, Seigneur Apollon, ne nous tuez pas! Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai une famille moi, des enfants encore jeunes qui ont besoin de moi! implora le policier.

-Il fallait y penser avant de nous importuner… Avant de démolir mon char du Soleil… Avant de faire peur à mon disciple…»

Le char repris alors sont apparence originelle, un char antique de marbre et d'or, tiré par quatre chevaux blancs et musclés. Les menottes de Léa fondirent sans la blesser et tombèrent à ses pieds. Dans les mains du dieu se matérialisèrent un arc et une flèche. L'arc était immense, en or, gravés d'infimes détails. La flèche était faite du même matériau, et était très fine. Le dieu encocha la flèche, visa le policier, et tira. Autours, les autres policiers hurlèrent. Léa elle même détourna le regard et commença à avoir peur. Elle entendit siffler une seconde flèche, puis une troisième, une quatrième… Au final,onze flèches furent tirées. On entendait plus un bruit. Léa tourna la tête. Au sol, étaient allongés tous les officiers. Ils semblaient pas blessés, ils semblaient même dormir. Léa regarda le dieu, à la fois impressionnée et apeurée.

Celui-ci repris sa forme normale.

«-Ils sont pas morts, t'inquiète pas… Mais ils sont maudits. Connais-tu la malédiction dont j'ai frappé Cassandre?

-Euh… Oui… Elle pouvait voir l'avenir, mais seulement les catastrophe, et personne ne la croyait jamais…

-Eh bien, je les ai maudit de la même façon. De plus, personne ne les croira non plus lorsqu'ils raconteront m'avoir rencontré… Toi comment vas-tu? Tu n'est pas blessée?

-Euh… Non …

-Viens au char, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.»

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers le char auquel Apollon rendit sa forme de Maseratti. Il sorti un petit morceau de plastique rose de la porte conducteur et le tendit à Léa.

«-Euh.. C'est quoi?

-Ton permis… T'as pas si mal conduit que ça, c'est moi qui t'ai influencer à aller vite. Et puis, vous aurez sûrement besoin de pouvoir vous déplacer par vos propres moyens.»

Léa regarda plus attentivement la carte. La photo était celle de son dossier d'inscription à l'école, de même pour les coordonnées. Elle la rangea délicatement dans son porte-feuille. Apollon quant à lui venait de sortir des affaires du coffre, plus précisément, un sac à dos de randonnée et un sachet plastique qui semblait bien rempli. Il lui fit signe de la tête, et tout deux se allèrent retrouver les autres demi-dieux sur le trottoir.

Ils étaient tous encore sous le choc de ce qui venait d'arriver. Même si ces policiers représentaient une gêne pour leur quête, ils ne faisaient que leur métier, et tous pensaient que la malédiction était exagérée. Mais aucun n'osa protester. Personne ne conteste les actes d'un dieu. Lyssandre avait la tête basse. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son père ainsi, profitant de sa supériorité de dieu au profils de pauvres mortels. Il ne savait que penser de tout ça. Kyle avait retiré sa capuche, et semblait plus détendu. Une tension se fit sentir lorsque leur amie et le dieu s'approchèrent d'eux.

«-Bonsoir Naïs, Eïden, Clara et Julie, salua Apollon. Vos amis vous expliqueront en détail ce qui s'est passé. Avez-vous déjà dîné?

-Euh, oui… affirma Clara. On vient de sortir du restaurant.

-Très bien, alors tenez, Arthur, Kyle, Lyssandre et Léa. Je sais que vous par contre, vous n'avez rien mangé. Ce sont des sandwichs niçois, des _Pan Bagnat_ on appelle ça. C'est assez complet, il y a des œufs, du thon, des tomates, des olives, des cébettes, des radis, des anchois, et d'autres ingrédient que j'ai oublié. Bref, cela suffira à vous remplir l'estomac.»

Il leur tendit le sachet de plastique. Puis, il se tourna vers Lyssandre, et lui tendit le sac à dos.

«-Hum… Je sais que nous les dieux, nous ne sommes ni des parents exemplaires, ni des exemples de vie. Néanmoins, si je peux t'aider, je le ferais. Prends ce sac, il te sera bien plus utile qu'il en à l'air. Vois ça comme un cadeau d'un père à son fils…»

Lyssandre regarda son père dans les yeux. Celui-ci semblait sincère et, pour une raison qui lui échappe, toute la crainte qu'il éprouvait pour lui s'était dissoute. Il prit le sac dans les mains et son père dans les bras, sous les regards choqués de amis.

«-Merci … Papa…

-De rien, fils…»

Ils se séparèrent et Apollon reparti vers la voiture.

«-Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre quête, demi-dieux. Surveillez vos arrières, faites-vous confiance, et souvenez-vous, les choses n'ont pas toujours l'air de ce qu'elles sont…».

Sur cette dernière phrase, il prit le volant, et le véhicule parti dans les étoiles.

Naïs regarda les autres demi-dieux.

«-Heu… Vous avez compris sa dernière phrase? Il voulait dire quoi par là?

-Maufcune idéemff répondit Arthur, la bouche pleine. Ché vachement bonmf che truc!

-Fait goûter! Ordonna Eïden en lui arrachant le pan bagnat des mains.

-Eh! Rend-moi ça!

-Eïden, rends-lui, on a déjà mangé nous, le réprimanda Julie. Arthur, Léa, Kyle, Lyssandre, écoutez moi! Avec les autres, on a pris deux chambres dans un hotel pas cher, on vous y emmène! Vous prendrez vous aussi des chambres, et on se racontera tout là-bas!

-Oh et puis comme Léa et là maintenant, tu n'est plus obligée de partager ta chambre avec Eïden Julie! S'exclama Clara. On va pouvoir mettre les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre, on aura tous un peu d'intimité comme ça!»

Julie et Eïden se mirent à rougir, gênés. Naïs se contenta de frapper son front avec sa main, d'un air désespéré.

«-Nan mais ils ont déjà ranger leurs affaires Clara, essaya-t-elle de rattraper, ça va être compliquer de tout changer et tout. Laissons les choses comme ça c'est plus simple. Léa ça ne te dérange pas de dormir avec un garçon?»

Elle regarda son amie. Léa avait commencé à manger son pan bagnat elle aussi. Kyle avait posé une main sur son épaule, et tous les deux se regardèrent avec un regard sévère, qui voulait sûrement dire quelque chose pour eux, mais que les autres demi-dieux ne comprenaient pas. Lyssandre les regardait, puis, d'un air triste, tourna sa tête vers son nouveau sac.

«-Léa, tu m'écoutes? demanda Naïs

-Oh ! Euh, désolée, j'avais faim alors j'ai mangé et j'ai pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour…

-Je voulais savoir si ça te dérangeait de dormir avec un garçon? Julie et Eïden partagent la même chambre, et il faudrait qu'ils dérangent toutes leurs affaires pour que tu dormes avec Julie, ça serait un peu compliqué…

-Oh non il n'y a aucun soucis, vous inquiétez pas!».

Les huit amis se rendirent à l'hôtel et demandèrent deux chambres de plus. Pendant que les autres montèrent dans leurs chambre, Lyssandre et Eïden restèrent pour payer.

«-J'imagine que c'est toi qui a payé pour les filles? supposa Lyssandre.

-Ouaip, mais c'est bon, j'paye les votre aussi, je suis pas à ça près.

-Mec, je vais pas te faire payer nos chambres… Moi aussi j'ai un peu d'argent, les concerts et les CDs, ça rapporte tu sais!

-Mouai.. T'es sûr?

-Mais oui t'inquiète, on fait moitié-moitié à partir de maintenant!

-Ok!»

Les deux garçons se cognèrent les poings, et Lyssandre paya les chambre. Il avait l'air morose, plus triste que d'habitude, ce qui inquiéta son ami. Ils n'étaient extrêmement proches tous les deux, ils étaient même les extrêmes opposés de prime abord. Eïden le grand sportif dragueur et frimeur, et Lyssandre le chanteur-poète calme et réfléchit. Néanmoins, ils se comprenaient mieux que quiconque.

Pendant que Léa et Kyle s'installèrent dans une chambre, Arthur expliqua ce qui passé aux autres filles: la suite de la prophétie, l'absence des dieux des vents et la décision d'Apollon de rouler trop vite.

«-Hum.. Je vois… Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue quand même, déclara Naïs… Vous croyez que la policière ai vraiment pu se tromper lorsqu'elle a accusé Léa d'être recherchée par interpole? Non pas que je doute de Léa, c'est une fille gentille sur qui on peut avoir confiance, mais on ne la connaît pas depuis si longtemps que ça… Elle est arrivée à l'Olympius School il n'y a qu'un an et demi alors bon …

\- J'en sais rien, fit Julie, Personnellement, Léa ne pas l'air de quelqu'un capable du mal à qui que ce soit, et elle est bien trop honnête pour voler quelque chose… Après, souvenez-vous de la réaction d'Hélios lorsqu'on est allés le voir. Il semblerait que les ses pouvoirs soient assez dangereux…

-Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui se passe, avoua Arthur. La seule fois où je suis allé visiter ses rêves, je me suis perdu, c'était vraiment bizarre, j'y suis plus jamais retourné… Mais je pense que si elle est bien impliquée dans quelque chose, elle nous en parlera en temps voulus, j'ai confiance en elle, comme j'ai confiance en vous tous… Sauf toi!»

Arthur se tourna vers Clara et lui tapota le nez en tirant la langue.

«-Ah ouè? T'as pas confiance en moi? Et bah je te prêterais plus jamais les ailes de mes chaussures na! Répondit l'intéressée, en tirant elle aussi la langue.

-Oh non! Privé d'ailettes, que vais-je devenir?»

Arthur fit semblant de tomber à la renverse, et tout le monde se mit à rire. Eïden et Lyssandre entrèrent à ce moment là, vite suivit par Léa et Kyle. Clara, Naïs, Julie et Kyle racontèrent à leur tour ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Antibes, et quels étaient leurs prochains plans. Ils discutèrent ensuite pendant quelques minutes avant d'aller se coucher. Il était déjà deux heures du matin, et ils avaient eu une longue journée. Alors, pendant que tout le monde dormait, Arthur, comme à son habitude, s'en alla visiter quelques rêves.

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! S'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews comme d'habitude, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) et on se revoit au chapitre 9!_


	8. Chapitre 9

_Et voilà le chapitre 9! Les chapitres risquent de mettre de plus en plus de temps à sortir, période de concours tout ça tout ça ... Mais je compte pas arrêter la fanfic là, pas d'inquiétude! Autre chose, un peu hors sujet, il m'arrive de faire quelques dessins (comme l'image "de couverture" de cette fanfic par exemple). J'en ai fait deux sur le thème de cette fanfic, l'image de couverture donc, faite à la main, et un dessin de Clara qui tombe, faite sur ordi. Vous pouvez les retrouver sur la page facebook_ Mysterious Line _que je tiens avec deux amis (mes dessins sont dans l'album SélénEris), ou vous pouvez aussi aller sur mon DeviantArt, toujours sous le pseudo SélénEris!_

 _Bonne lecture! ;)_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre IX- De la neige et à manger!**_

Une tempête de neige sévissait à l'extérieur. On ne distinguait rien à 5 mètres. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas froid à l'intérieur. Tout était fait en bois épais, une grande cheminée à l'autre bout de la pièce offrait un feu des plus grandioses. La salle était grande, comportait plusieurs tables et banquettes, des gens parlaient, rigolaient les uns avec les autres, d'une table à une autre, d'un bout de la salle à l'autre. L'ambiance semblait si chaleureuse, conviviale, Arthur s'y sentait bien. Il était assis seul à une table près de la fenêtre. Il devait se trouver dans un chalet, en montagne ou dans des pays nordiques. Dans sa main se trouvait la carte des repas, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensa, il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer un mot de ce qui était écrit. Sur ses épaules était posé un épais plaid en laine, rouge avec des motifs en forme de cerfs marrons. Ses cheveux semblaient encore mouillés, il devait être entré dans l'auberge il n'y a pas longtemps. Alors qu'il examinait la salle, un jeune garçon, âgée de dix ans tout au plus, s'approcha de lui et commença à lui parler, un calepin à la main.

«-Je… euh …. Moi… pas… comprendre ….. euh….» essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

Le garçon le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds et marrons, un sourcil froncé, l'autre relevé. Ses fines bouclettes châtain-clair et sa petite bouche en cœur lui donnait un air de personnage de dessin-animé. Et bien sûr, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Pas à lui non, mais à la personne à qui il avait décidé de hanter les rêves cette nuit. Le garçon se renfrogna, et parti en direction du bar, près des cuisines. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, en tenant la main de sa grande sœur.

«-Arthur ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fallait me dire que tu viendrais me rendre visite chez moi! s'enthousiasma Clara.

\- Salut Clara, c'est ton petit frère?

-Oui, il s'appelle Isak ! Et j'ai un grand frère aussi, mais il est en cuisine là, il aide ma mère! On est toujours débordés pendant l'hiver! A ça me fait plaisir que tu soit venu! Bon, j'imagine que tu comprends rien à la carte pas vrai? Tu me fais confiance?

-Euh oui mais, pourquoi?

-J'vais te servir la spécialité d'ici, en Suède! Ça s'appelle des Bakpotatis, je ne t'en dit pas plus!»

Et la jeune fille repartit presque en courant au milieu des tables, suivie par son petit frère. Alors c'est à ça que ressemblait la vie de Clara avant ? Arthur l'enviait un peu, tout le monde semblait si joyeux, si heureux… Enfin, il savait que les rêves ne reflétaient pas la réalité, que les gens l'aggravaient ou l'enjolivait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie. Lui qui n'avait jamais connue la chaleur d'un foyer, ou la douceur d'un parent aimant, voir toutes ces familles rire, se prendre dans les bras, s'amuser, cela réchauffait un peu son âme. Il se mit à se rappeler, involontairement, quelques bribes de son passé. L'orphelinat dans lequel il a passé la plupart de sa vie d'avant, en Suisse. Bien que vivant dans un pays riche, les orphelinats étaient souvent oubliés par le gouvernement. L'endroit était gouverné par des bonnes-sœurs. Les chambres étaient étroites et sombres, la nourriture fade, et la vie très stricte. Sa mère l'avait abandonné à la naissance, car, d'après son père, Morphée, elle se sentait trop jeune pour élever un enfant. Il avait bien eu une ou deux familles intéressées par lui et qui voulurent l'adopter, mais quand elles découvrirent ses problèmes de santés, elles le ramenèrent très vite à l'orphelinat. En effet, comme tous les enfants de Morphée, Arthur souffrait de narcolepsie: il s'endormait n'importe où, n'importe quand, sans aucun signe avant coureur, en plein milieu d'un repas par exemple, ou en pleine course. Bien sûr, cela affectait ses muscles, il était plus fragile que la plupart des enfants, et donc souvent rejeté. C'est à ses huit ans qu'Hestia lui apparut. En tant que vice directrice de l'Olympius School, c'est elle qui prenait en charge les recrutement, et, en tant que déesse du foyer, elle ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps qu'un jeune demi-dieu se retrouve à ce point isolé. C'est une fois à l'école qu'Arthur appris, grâce à son père, à contrôler ses crises.

«-Et te voilà serv…. Arthur? Ca va?»

La voix de Clara le sorti de ses pensées. Il sentit qu'une larme avait coulé sur sa joue, et il se dépêcha de l'essuyer, puis de faire un grand sourire.

«-Oui ça va merci! Je suis juste un peu fatigué!

-Ahah, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi! Mange avant que ça soit froid!»

Il regarda l'assiette devant lui. Dans un plat en bois se trouvait deux grosses boules d'aluminium, qu'il se dépêcha d'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des pommes de terres, fourrées avec plein de différents ingrédients. C'était succulent. Il espérait bien en manger pour de vrai un jour, il faudra qu'il demande la recette à Clara. Après avoir fini son repas, il regarda une dernière fois l'ambiance de la salle. Ce rêve était tellement paisible, il ne voulait pas le quitter. Mais il le fallait, il devait aller veiller sur les rêves des autres. Alors, sans rien dire, il ferma la connexion qui le liait au rêve de Clara et se retrouva devant les différentes portes de son « palais des rêves ». La porte de Léa était encore verrouillée, elle ne devait pas réussir à trouver le sommeil. Il se serait bien réveillé pour aller l'endormir, mais il supposa qu'elle avait fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé, et il ne voulait pas se montrer insistant. Les autres semblaient dormir paisiblement. Il patienta quelques temps, veillant à ce qu'aucun cauchemar n'apparaisse, puis décida de façon tout à fait arbitraire d'aller rendre visite aux rêves de Julie. A peine poussa-t-il la porte qu'un vent violent l'aspira et il fut projeté une dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il retomba sur une surface molle, sorte de mousse enveloppée dans un plastique rouge, comme celle les aires de jeux pour enfants dans les fast-foods. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il s'aperçut que tout le sol en était recouvert. Il n'y avait aucun mur, la mousse semblait s'étendre à l'infini, de tous les côtés. Au dessus de lui, le ciel était vert, et ne faisait apparaître aucun nuage, et, juste devant lui, se trouvait une immense tornade qui, bien que tournant sur elle-même, ne se déplaçait pas d'un iota.

«-Arthur, je t'avais pourtant dit de rester dans le monde des beignets! T'es pas possible franchement!» râla Julie.

Elle était vêtue d'une épaisse armure en métal, sous laquelle se trouvait une grosse robe à froufrous. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs, étalant leur dégradé blond-rouge jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle portait sur la tête un diadème en argent très fin, orné de rubis. Deux grandes ailes métalliques lui permettait de se tenir à plusieurs mètres du sol, et elle tenait son arc à la main.

«- A cause de toi, le dragon va venir ici, alors que j'ai déjà assez de problème avec Monsieur Tornade qui a perdu son gant!

-Le dragon?

-Mais oui! Le dragon qui avait une conjonctivite ! Tu était censé lui faire manger des beignets au caramel pour le soigner! A cause de toi il va venir ici se plaindre du manque de savoir-faire de notre compagnie, notre côte en bourse va chuter et Clara va nous massacrer!

-Mais .. euh… On l'a soigné c'est bon!»

Arthur se retenait durement de s'empêcher de rire. Mais de quoi était-elle en train de rêver? Soigner des dragons avec des beignets et aider une tornade à retrouver un gant? Et puis quoi d'autre encore. Il explosa de rire quand il vit ce qui se passa ensuite. Assis très virilement sur le dos d'un escargot géant violet, Eïden, les muscles trente fois exagérés et vêtu uniquement d'un maillot de bain, tenait fièrement un gant devant lui. A son arrivée, Julie cessa toute réprimande.

«-Tu l'as retrouvé! Tu es GE-NI-AL!

-Je sais je sais poupée…»

Arthur était pliée en deux au sol, s'esclaffant jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

«-Il n'est pas avec le dragon malade lui?

-Apparemment ils l'ont déjà soigné… »

Et alors qu'Eïden allait lui prendre la main, une musique retentit, et Arthur fut aspiré vers son château, accompagné d'un merveilleux «PUTAIN DE RÉVEIL!» prononcé par son amie. Au moment où il se retrouva de nouveau de retour dans son château, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Une espèce de masse bleue-violette de deux mètre de haut se tourna vers lui, laissant apparaître ses yeux, deux trous sombres. C'était un mauvais souvenir. Arthur n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter. A peine se jeta-t-il sur lui qu'il ouvrit la porte de Kyle et s'y engouffra, porte qui se verrouilla tout de suite après. Il ne put rien faire. Maintenant que son ami était réveillé, il allait avoir ce souvenir en tête toute la journée, et il faudrait attendre qu'il se rendorme pour tenter de déloger monstre. Il inspecta les autres portes, elles étaient toutes fermées. Tout le monde devait être éveillé. Il décida alors de se lever lui aussi, très déçu de lui.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et, lorsqu'il fut complètement éveillé, se dit qu'il serait bien resté au lit encore un peu.

«-PURÉE LYSSANDRE ! TU PEUX PAS ALLER T'HABILLER DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN ?

-DAAAHH! MAIS RETOURNE-TOI !

-TOI RETOURNE-TOI !»

Lyssandre se retourna d'un coup, rouge de honte.

«-Mais pourquoi faut-il que tu te réveilles PILE quand je mets mon caleçon?

-Et toi pourquoi faut-il que tu mettes ton caleçon PILE devant moi? Tu pouvais pas aller dans la salle de bain non?

-Mais toutes mes affaires sont là c'était plus simple! Puis bon, merde, on est entre mecs ça va!

-Ouai enfin, y'a mieux comme première vision du matin quand même!

-Ouais bon, désolé, demain je me changerais dans la salle de bain… C'est bon j'ai mis mon caleçon tu peux te retourner.»

Les deux garçons finirent de s'habiller dans un silence de plomb, sans s'échanger un seul regard, puis descendirent rejoindre leurs amis dans la cafeteria de l'hôtel pour le petit déjeuner. Ils étaient déjà tous attablés, Julie buvait un café pendant qu'Eïden lui piquait ses biscuits, Naïs s'étonnait de voir Clara manger du poisson mariné ainsi que des tranches de fromages au petit-déjeuner, Léa venait de renverser son thé, ses yeux étaient soulignés par de grosses cernes dues à sa nuit blanche, et Kyle l'aidait nonchalamment à essuyer la table. A la vue d'Arthur, Julie se cacha le visage avec ses mains, rouge de honte. Le fils de Morphée ne put retenir un léger rire, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de Clara, suivit par Lyssandre.

«-Je savais pas que tu habitais en Suède Clara, dit-il.

-Ahah, tu es vraiment venu alors cette nuit!

-Ouai, et je veux que tu me fasses le plat que j'ai mangé quand on sera de retour à l'école.

-T'inquiète, c'est mon plat préféré, je connais la recette par cœur!

-J'ai hâte ! Tu as deux frères alors ? Ça avait l'air chaleureux chez toi…

-Mouai, enfin, c'est un rêve hein ! C'était jamais comme ça en réalité. On avait peu de clients, les affaires tournaient mal. Ma mère ne pouvait pas payer de personnel, alors fatalité c'était mon grand frère aux fourneaux et moi et mon petit frère au service… Ma mère m'a révélé très tôt mon ascendance divine, alors je me servais de mes talents de, commerciale disons, pour faire venir les deux trois touristes qui se perdaient dans la neige, mais ça ne suffisait pas vraiment pour pouvoir vraiment vivre de ça…

-Ah je vois… C'est vrai que les rêves sont rarement le reflet de la réalité…

-Vous devriez aller vous chercher à manger toi et Lyss', il va plus rien rester sinon…

-Tu as raison… Viens Lyss', on va chercher à manger»

Ce dernier regardait Léa avec inquiétude. Elle avait une tête de déterrée, et était encore en pyjama (un tee-shirt bleu sur lequel se trouvait le logo de la maison de Poufsouffle, de Harry Potter, et un leggings bleu lui aussi à rayures indiennes). Il se leva en même temps qu'Arthur et parti vers le buffet.

Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Arthur avait choisit un bol de céréales avec du lait, et un chocolat chaud. Lyssandre lui était plus chargé. Sur son plateau se trouvaient deux croissants, de la confiture, du beurre, une pomme, un café, un œuf à la coque et un thé. Il prit les deux derniers et se dirigea vers Léa.

«-J'ai vu que tu avais renversé le tien… Je t'ai pris du Earl Grey, c'est bien ça que vous buvez en Angleterre au p'tit-déj non?»

Elle le regarda, surprise.

«-Euh, oui c'est ça … Merci beaucoup, mais comment tu sais que je suis Anglaise?

-C'est moi qui lui ai dit, répondit Kyle. Et tu m'a pris du Whisky à moi Lyss, puisque je suis Écossais?

-J'ai cherché mais ils en ont pas, répondit l'intéressé en tirant la langue.

-Rah zut…

-Et je t'ai pris un œuf à la coque aussi, tu m'as l'air complètement K.O., faut que tu manges… J'ai cherché le bacon et les haricots mais j'ai pas trouvé. Je sais pas comment Clara a réussi à trouver du poisson d'ailleurs…»

Léa sourit, et pris l'œuf dans les mains, en remerciant son ami. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas mit ses lunettes, et que ses cheveux étaient défaits, chose rare. Ils ondulaient légèrement jusqu'à sous ses clavicules et étaient plus foncés que ceux d'Apollon. Elle ne savait si la fatigue due à son insomnie lui jouait des tours ou pas, mais il lui semblait qu'il rougit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kyle, qui paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

«-Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, j'annonce, à la fin du petit-déj, vous avez tous rendez-vous dans notre chambre, à Clara et moi, on fait un inventaire de ce que nous avons avant d'aller à la médiathèque, annonça Naïs. Prenez donc vos armes, munitions, rations de nourriture, argent, bref, tout ce qui peut nous aider pour une quête. Lyssandre, es-tu ouvert le sac que t'a donné ton père?

-Euh non pas encore, j'y ai même pas touché. Je l'ouvrirais avec vous tous.

-Ok très bien. Bon moi j'y vais tout de suite, comme ça je fais un peu de rangement. Et Léa, habille-toi s'il-te-plais, c'est pas bon de rester en pyjama, lui conseilla la fille d'Athéna, un sourire amical au visage.

-Oui tu as raison…»

Naïs partit, suivie de près par Kyle, encore dans ses pensées. Arthur s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire, vu la taille du monstre, les souvenirs de Kyle ne devaient vraiment pas être agréables. Le petit-déjeuner se finit rapidement, Arthur fit plusieurs allusions au rêve absurde de Julie qui le regardait avec un regard gêné, elle semblait réfléchir à sa future vengeance,Clara regarda les photos qu'elle avait secrètement prises avant le départ de Naïs et Kyle, Léa finit son œuf et son thé, et Eïden complimenta Lyssandre pour son petit-déjeuné équilibré. Quelques minutes plus tard, comme convenu, tous se retrouvèrent dans la chambre des filles, extrêmement bien rangée. Léa était enfin habillée normalement et Lyssandre s'était attaché les cheveux, et amenait son nouveau sac à dos.

«-Bon, aller, commençons! Les armes d'abord, vous avez quoi? Montrez-les. demanda Naïs. Moi j'ai ma lance.»

Elle posa sa lance devant elle puis la nota dans un tableau qu'elle avait préparé à l'avance, sur une grande feuille.

«-J'ai mon arc et mon carquois, affirma Julie, en les présentant elle aussi

-Moi ma Xiphos, annonça Clara, en montrant le lit sur lequel elle était posée.

-Et moi mon épée bâtarde, fit Eïden en la sortant de son fourreau. On a aussi la dent du dragon qui peut servir comme dague….

-Bonne idée, dit Naïs, en sortant la dent d'un tiroir du bureau.

-Je n'ai pas d'arme moi, avoua Arthur.

-Et moi j'en emprunte généralement une à Léa,continua Kyle.

-T'as quoi comme armes Léa? Demanda Eïden

-Une dague et un poignard » fit-elle en montrant les pendentifs de ses colliers.

L'un, attaché à un double cordon noir, représentait un court poignard au bout crochu, accompagné d'un ruban et d'une tête de mort. Le second était retenu par une fine chaîne en acier, et représentait une dague à double lames ondulées.

«-On parle de vraies armes Léa…» soupira Julie

Léa la regarda avec un regard blasé, un peu effrayant à cause de ses cernes, et prit un médaillon dans chaque main et tira d'un coup sec. Au moment où les fermoirs cédèrent, les pendentifs grossirent. La tête de mort et le ruban du poignard décorèrent son manche, et la dague ondulée se couvrit de gravures décoratives.

«-Généralement, je prends la dague et laisse le poignard à Kyle.

-Mais les deux armes sont à toi? S'étonna Eïden. Je veux dire, tu peux te servir des deux en même temps?

-Oui, je suis ambidextre.

-Classe…»

Léa posa des armes devant elle.

«-Et toi Lyssandre, tu as une arme?

-Une rapière».

L'arme était très fine, et la décoration de la poignée était si minutieuse qu'elle semblait être forgée par des elfes, enfin, selon Naïs du moins.

«-Elle est magnifique…. Affirma-t-elle

-Très chevaleresque tout ça, plaisanta Kyle

-N'est-il pas? répondit Lyssandre.

-Bon, eh bien, maintenant que nous avons fini avec les armes, les rations, continua Naïs. On avait déjà quelques bandages et de l'ambroisie, du désinfectant, et de quoi manger deux jours pour quatre. Quand vous êtes arrivés, Apollon vous a donné un sachet avec les _pan bagnat_ , y'avait autre chose dedans? Et ton sac Lyss, voyons un peu ce qu'il cache…

-Le sachet contenait que les _pan bagnat…»_ répondit Lyssandre, avant de prendre son sac.

Il le plaça devant lui et appuya sur le bouton pour l'ouvrir. A ce moment, le haut du sac se détacha du bas. Les bretelles vinrent s'enlacer autour de son poignet droit, puis se solidifier. Le reste du bas du sac se plaça dans sa main et changea aussi de forme. Une partie s'allongea, l'autre rétrécit, le tout pour former un structure de plus en plus complexe. Tout se passa tellement vite que, sans vraiment comprendre, Lyssandre se retrouva un arbalète à la main, et un livret tomba à ses genoux. Dans sa main gauche, le haut du sac s'était changé en trousse de secours. Tout le monde regarda l'arme, hébétés, lui le premier.

«-Naïs, tu peux rajouter «arbalète» dans les armes à disposition?

-Mais t'as pas de carreaux à tirer, remarqua Eïden.

-Ouai … Y'a un livret là, ça à l'air d'être une sorte de notice… Je la lirait tout à l'heure.

-Donc je note, une arbalète sans carreaux et une trousse de secours. Bon, ça fait pas grand-chose, mais c'est déjà ça… conclu Naïs. La médiathèque ouvre dans une demi-heure, le temps de se rendre en ville et tout, il vaut mieux partir maintenant pour commencer nos recherches, mais évitons d'y aller tous ensemble, on ne ferait qu'attirer les monstres, déjà que dormir tous dans le même hôtel est dangereux…

-Pas faux… répondit Lyssandre. Mais que font les autres?

-Je dirais, un groupe qui part faire des recherches à la médiathèque, un autre va chercher des ravitaillements pour les jours à venir, et un qui reste ici pour surveiller nos affaires…

-Bonne idée. Je reste ici, comme ça j'essaye de comprendre le fonctionnement de ma nouvelle arme.

-Je pars pour les ravitaillements, déclara Kyle, Léa, reste ici, t'as l'air d'un mort-vivant là. Dors un peu…

-… J'y arriverais pas, soupira-t-elle.

-C'est c'que tu dis, fit Arthur en lui prenant le poignet. Aller viens, j'vais t'endormir et après je vais à la médiathèque pour les recherches.

-Je t'accompagnerais Arthur, affirma Naïs

-J'vais faire les courses moi, annonça Clara, on aura peut-être besoin de marchander...

-Les recherches c'est bien dit Julie en regardant Naïs

-Alors je vais rester ici, décida Eïden, si Léa dors, tu te retrouve seul Lyss.

-Les équipes sont faites alors? Bon bah on y va, aller, _Andiamo_!» lança Naïs.

Arthur rejoignit les quatre autres demi-dieux à la sortie de l'hôtel, puis ils se séparèrent pour aller glaner quelques informations ou rations.

* * *

 _Et voilà! Donc le chapitre 10 arrivera, ne vous en faites pas, je sais juste pas quand ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, et on se revoit au prochain chapitre ;)_


	9. Chapitre 10

_Et voilà ENFIN le dixième chapitre! Je sais, l'attente fut assez longue, mais j'ai pas chômé! En effet, dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais donné le nom de ma page Facebook sur laquelle je poste quelques dessins, dont, de temps en temps, des dessins en rapport avec la fanfiction, mais je me suis dit que seuls les dessins concernant la fanfic pourrait vous intéresser, c'est pourquoi j'ai créé une nouvelle page Facebook, dédiée à la l'Olympius School! Elle s'appelle, je vous laisse deviner, Olympius School ! Vous y trouverez plusieurs fan-arts, faits pas moi ou des amies, des renseignements sur les personnages ou sur l'avancée de la fanfiction, les "photos-dossiers" de Clara et j'ai plein d'autres idées de choses à faire sur cette page, que je mettrais à l'oeuvre plus tard. Voici le lien si vous êtes intéréssés : __Olympius-School-150989205415460/_ _. Bien-sûr, vous pouvez vous aussi m'envoyer vos fan-arts si vous voulez en faire ( je les publierais bien entendu à votre nom (ou avec un pseudonyme si vous préférez)), m'envoyer des remarques, conseils ou messages lambda, etc..._

 _Bien, trêve de blablatage, Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre X- Un souffle nouveau**_

Kyle et Clara arrivèrent rapidement au centre-ville. Naïs, Julie et Arthur étaient descendu quelques arrêts de bus avant, devant la médiathèque. Les deux demi-dieux étaient à présent au milieu d'une place où des enfants s'amusaient à s'éclabousser et se rafraîchissaient à l'aide de grands jets d'eau.

«-Si on descend vers la droite, et qu'on continue toujours tout droit, on arrive au marché provençal ! On pourra sûrement y trouver pas mal de choses ! s'exclama Clara.

\- Ca n'aurait pas été plus simple d'aller dans un supermarché directement? demanda Kyle.

-J'aurais eu moins de manœuvre pour discuter des prix…

-Hum, ok… »

Ils se remirent alors en marche. Clara lança un regard inquiet vers son ami. Ils n'étaient pas très proche tous les deux, à vrai dire, Kyle était celui qu'elle connaissait le moins. Néanmoins, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette : les mains dans les poches de son bermuda, le regard vide, fixé sur le sol, les sourcils froncés, il semblait absent, préoccupé.

«-Quelque chose te tracasse Kyle?

-…

-Kyle ?

-Euh oui ? Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu me disais…

-Écoute, je sais qu'on est pas très proches toi et moi, mais on dirait que ça va pas aujourd'hui… Alors si tu veux parler tu sais, je peux t'écouter…

\- Ah, c'est gentil, mais t'inquiète, c'est rien, ça va passer… désolé, je suis pas de très bonne compagnie aujourd'hui…»

Kyle tourna la tête vers Clara et tenta de lui faire un sourire, puis, comme pour la rassurer, il lui frotta les cheveux. Plus ils se rapprochaient du marché, plus les bâtisses semblaient anciennes, ils se dirigeaient vers la vielle-ville. La rue qu'ils empruntaient traversait deux places: sur la première se trouvait un carrousel et un parc de jeux pour enfants à gauche, et plusieurs vendeurs de glaces à droite. Les gens allaient et venaient, certains simplement en maillot de bain, profitant du soleil radieux qu'offrait la Côte d'Azur. La seconde place était partiellement en travaux, ce qui lui faisait perdre son charme. D'autres glaciers se trouvaient aux alentour, Clara fut impressionnée d'en voir autant au même endroit. Après être passés devant un petit théâtre, et un énième glacier, ils aperçurent, au bout de la rue, un imposant bâtiment, sur lequel était accroché le drapeau français.

« - Sûrement la mairie, déclara Clara. D'après ce que j'ai lu, le marché se trouve juste à droite!»

Kyle se contenta de sourire. Il appréciait vraiment les efforts de son amie pour le lui redonner le moral, mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ce souvenir. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi celui-ci? Il n'en savait rien. Les images lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, les bruits, les sensations, il pensait que sortir prendre l'air lui changerais les idées, mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire était rendre Clara inquiète. Il jeta vaguement un regard autour de lui: sur la gauche, le chemin descendait vers des sortes de remparts, et sur la droite se tenait le marché. Il simple allée pleine de vie, ou des gens de tout âge et de tous horizons discutaient de tout et de rien. Clara, excitée à l'idée de faire quelques emplettes, pris Kyle par le poignet et l'entraîna parmi la foule.

Ils passèrent un long moment à regarder chaque étalage, beaucoup de produit leur étant inconnus, et à parler aux marchants.

« - … et, dites moi, demanda Clara au cours d'une discussion, qu'est-ce qu'ils font cuire là-bas? Il y a beaucoup de monde!

-Ah, vous n'êtes vraiment pas d'ici vous, répondit le vendeur. Ils font cuire la spécialité de notre région mam'zelle! La véritable _Socca_!

-Comment vous dites? _Socca_? Qu'est-ce?

-Une sorte de galette à la farine de pois-chiches. Excellent! On mange ça en apéritif généralement, avec du poivre. Vous devriez goûter les jeunes!

\- Eh tu en pense quoi Kyle, on devrait en ramener aux autres non?»

Pour une fois, Kyle ne regardait pas le sol. Il avait le regard fixé sur une boutique, derrière le marché.

« - Kyle? Appela Clara.

\- Euh … Oh pardon tu me parlais Clara? Désolé je .. heu… Monsieur, c'est vraiment légal ce genre de bar ici? Demanda le fils de Dionysos, choqué.

-Ah ah, vous parlez du bar à absinthe? Rétorqua le marchant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la dose est tellement diluée que vous ne risquez rien! L'endroit est charmant qui plus est, la salle en bas et plein de chapeaux, c'est assez amusant.

\- Tu veux y aller Kyle? L'interrogea Clara

\- Euh, non pas tout de suite, mais ça pourrait être amusant d'essayer avec les autres… Excuse-moi, tu me parlais tout à l'heure je crois, mais je ne t'ai pas écoutée, vraiment désolé.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que le vendeur m'a conseillée de tester la _socca_ , le truc qu'ils font cuire là-bas, alors je me disais qu'on pourrait en ramener aux autres pour ce soir non?

-Oulala jeune fille, ne faites pas ça, déconseilla le vendeur. Vous allez la manger froide! Revenez avec vos amis un autre jour, et mangez-la sur le champ! Et puis, si votre copain le désire, vous irez faire un tour au bar à absinthe après!»

Clara écarquilla les yeux, surprise, et éclata de rire. Kyle lui même ne pu retenir un ricanement. Ils remercièrent le vendeur pour ses précieux conseils, et continuèrent leurs achats. Ayant fini un peu en avance, ils décidèrent ensuite de se promener.

Ce qu'ils voyaient était magnifique. Ils étaient à présent sur le bord de la route, face à la mer, derrière les remparts de la vielle-ville. En tournant la tête à droite, ils apercevaient le fameux Cap d'Antibes, ce bout de terre recouvert d'une verdure florissante, si sauvage. Pourtant, il s'agissait du quartier le plus riche de la ville. Juste en dessous des remparts, les vagues calmes de la mer venaient s'écraser sur les rochers. Quelques personnes pêchaient un peu plus loin. Mais le plus beau se trouvait à gauche. D'abord, on voyait la mer s'échouer sur une petite plage remplie de vacanciers, puis, en relevant un peu la tête, on apercevait une statue géante fabriquée à partir de lettres de l'alphabet, qui représentait un homme assit, le regard face à la mer, posé en haut des murailles. Au loin se trouvaient de nombreux bâtiments, sûrement la ville de Nice, puis, encore un peu plus loin, se trouvaient les Alpes. Clara n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir voir la mer et les montagnes sur un seul et même paysage, tout ça était si reposant. Elle jeta un regard à Kyle, qui regardait au loin l'horizon de la Méditerranée. Ils profitèrent du temps qu'il leur restait pour longer les remparts et prendre quelques photos.

* * *

La médiathèque comprenait quatre étages: au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient les journaux et magazines; au premier étage étaient rangés des centaines de CD audio, triés par genre et nationalité; le deuxième étage était dédié aux livres jeunesse, romans fantasy, mangas et bandes dessinées; le troisième étage était réservé à l'apprentissage, on y trouvait par exemple des livres de géographie, d'histoire, de philosophie, de langues, de politique voire même de bricolage ou de jardinage; le quatrième étage enfin était réservé aux adultes. Naïs, Julie et Arthur regardaient tous ces livres comme autant de joyaux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage, Naïs aperçu du coin de l'œil la trilogie du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ sur une étagère et s'y dirigea, comme hypnotisée, pendant que Julie commençais à lire le nouveau tome de _La Trilogie des Gemmes_.

«-Euh, les filles, chuchota Arthur, je pense que les infos qu'on cherche sont à l'étage au dessus…

\- Mais c'est le dernier tome! S'exclama Julie. Je l'ai pas encore lu celui la!

-Oui mais on a pas beaucoup de temps là! Naïs, toi aussi, allez venez, il faut qu'on monte, vous les lirez à la bibliothèque de l'Olympius School!»

Naïs mima un air triste à Arthur, puis reposa le livre et commença à monter à l'étage supérieur.

«-Aller Julie, moi aussi ça me fait mal au cœur de devoir abandonner mon livre, avoua-t-elle, mais on a pas le choix! Si on va chercher nos indices maintenant, un jour, ce seront nos histoires qui seront contées dans ces romans!»

Elle avait pris une pose de conquérante dans les escaliers, ce qui fit rire ses amis et quelques enfants qui lisaient des comics. Arthur regretta de ne pas avoir piqué l'appareil photo de Clara pour immortaliser ce moment. Il était grand temps qu'il s'achète le sien. Arrivés devant les rangées de livres, ils se divisèrent le travail. Arthur chercha du côté des livres sur l'antiquité des informations sur la boite de Pandore, Julie parti du côté géographie pour en apprendre plus sur la ville en elle-même et Naïs fouilla du côté Histoire pour connaître le passé du Fort Carré.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures ainsi, assis autour d'une table à feuilleter les bouquins et glaner toutes les informations qu'ils pouvaient. Lorsque Naïs releva la tête pour s'étirer, elle remarqua qu'Arthur s'était endormi sur son livre, et qu'un jeune homme avec un sac sur le dos semblait lire ses notes.

«-Hum… toussa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas très poli de lire par dessus l'épaule d'un inconnu...

\- Oh, désolé, je suis un peu trop curieux… s'excusa l'inconnu. Vous aviez l'air tellement concentrées toutes les deux, comparées à votre ami, que ça m'a intrigué. Vous faites des recherches pour vos cours?

-Heu, plus ou moins, répondit Julie, déconcentrée par la conversation. Mais je ne pense pas que ça te regarde…

-Arf, oui c'est vrai … Désolé vraiment… C'est juste que la mythologie, c'est un sujet qui m'intéresse vraiment, et comme j'ai lu qu'il se renseignait sur Pandore… J'ai quelques connaissances pas piquées des hannetons à ce propos si vous voulez!

-Pas piquées des quoi? Demanda Julie, perplexe.

-Pas piquée des hannetons Julie, ça veut dire assez intéressantes, expliqua Naïs. Mais c'est bon, on va se débrouiller, merci» adressa-t-elle au jeune homme, méfiante, tout en sortant lentement une sorte de baguette en bronze céleste, miniature de sa lance. Depuis leur mésaventure au Fort Carré, elle avait appris à se méfier des inconnus. Le jeune homme aperçu le geste, écarquilla les yeux et d'un geste vif, sorti une flûte de son sac.

«-Wow, wow! Je suis pas un monstre hein! Regardez, c'est ma flûte pour mon retour à l'Olympius School, je suis pas un ennemi! » se justifia-t-il, apeuré.

Julie et Naïs se regardèrent, interloquées. Jamais elles n'auraient pensé rencontrer un autre demi-dieu dans les parages. Il avait l'allure plutôt élancée, des cheveux bruns assez courts, et de grands yeux bleus-gris, surmontés par des sourcils plutôt fins pour un garçon.

«-Je m'appelle Jonathan, se présenta-t-il. Fils d-

-Chut! Le coupa Naïs. Pas ici, y'a trop de monde! Imagine qu'il y ai un ennemi? Et range ta flûte aussi, on sait jamais. Je m'appelle Naïs, voici Julie, et le garçon qui dors s'appelle Arthur. On a bientôt fini ici, de toute façon on n'est plus vraiment productifs, on continuera les présentation dehors. Tu es seul?

-Euh, ouai je suis seul … Vous voulez de l'aide pour ranger?

-Non ça ira, riposta Julie. Naïs, je vais reposer les livres dans les étagères, tu réveilles Arthur? Qu'il nous aide à ranger au moins…

-Ouai!»

Naïs secoua légèrement son ami, et ensemble, ils finirent de ranger la table et sortirent de la médiathèque, suivis par Jonathan. Ils se dirigèrent à l'arrière du bâtiment, ou il n'y avait que très peu de passage.

«- Donc tu es aussi un demi-dieu, demanda Arthur, encore un peu somnolant. Tu es en quête toi aussi?

-Non, en fait j'ai quitté l'Olympius School il y a un an, je travaille à l'office de tourisme, mais Hélios m'a dit de garder ma flûte, au cas où j'aurais envie de revenir, bien que j'en ai pas vraiment besoin.

-Pourquoi? Interrogea Naïs, tu n'as pas envie de revenir des fois?

-Si bien sûr, mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de la flûte pour ça!»

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne traînait dans les parages, puis, se mettant dos au mur, retira son sac à dos. Julie, Arthur et Naïs aperçurent un trou béant dans le tissus, puis, derrière Jonathan de déployèrent deux grandes ailes blanches, d'une envergure d'environ deux mètres et demi.

«-Je suis le fils d'Éole, dieu des Vents, annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire. Et vous?»

Les trois autres demis-dieux étaient bouches baies. Comme ça devait être plaisant de s'envoler comme un oiseau dans les airs pensa Naïs. Se déplacer suivant les trois dimensions, la liberté totale… Elle s'imaginait planer au dessus de Florence en Italie, sa ville natale, admirer toutes les merveilles du monde d'un nouveau point de vue.

«-Je suis la fille d'Aphrodite, répondit Julie à Jonathan, voyant Naïs rêver. Naïs est la fille d'Athéna et-

-Et moi je suis le fils de Morphée, coupa Arthur.

-Bah merci de me couper la parole!

-Désolé, mais bon, comme déjà j'ai pas pu me présenter parce que je dormais, si en plus je laisse tout le monde parler à ma place, j'ai plus qu'à me rendormir! Elles sont classes tes ailes mec!

-Merci! Mais je vais les ranger, je préfère éviter que quelqu'un d'autre les voit.

-Ingénieux l'idée du sac à dos pour les cacher! Affirma Naïs, enfin sortie de ses songes. Mais tu peux pas tout simplement les faire disparaître?

-Je sais qu'il existe un sortilège ouai, mais je m'en souvient plus … Je suis assez tête en l'air… -C'est le cas de le dire! Répliqua Naïs, sous le regard interloqué de Jonathan.

-Naïs, tes jeux de mots sont toujours aussi désespérants…. Se plaignit Julie.

-Désolée…»

Le fils d'Éole pouffa de rire. Ils restèrent à discuter encore quelques minutes, puis Arthur s'aperçut qu'il était déjà plus d'une heure de l'après-midi, ils devaient rentrer à l'hôtel rejoindre les autres. Jonathan, qui n'avait rien à faire, décida de les accompagner.

* * *

Eïden faisait les cents pas lorsqu'il aperçut ses amis arriver, tous ensemble, et accompagnés d'un garçon qu'il ne connaît pas. Clara et Kyle avait les bras chargés de sacs remplis, la fille d'Hermès papotait avec Naïs, Julie et le nouvel arrivant tandis qu'Arthur essayait d'entamer la discussion avec le rouquin.

«-Ah vous rentrez enfin! J'ai faim moi, et je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer!

\- T'es pas resté avec Lyssandre ? interrogea Julie. Oh et voici Jonathan, fils d'Éole, il connaît bien la ville il travaille à l'office de tourisme, alors il pourra sûrement nous aider!

-Oh vraiment? Intéressant… Je suis Eïden, fils d'Héraclès.»

Jonathan le regarda, lui et ses deux mètres zéro trois, à la fois impressionné et effrayé.

«-Et pour répondre à ta question poupée, continua Eïden, au début si, je suis resté avec Lyss', mais il lisait la notice de son arbalète alors il était super concentré. Après il est allé voir si Léa était réveillée et il est jamais revenu. Je suis allé voir aussi du coup et je l'ai trouvé endormi, la tête sur le lit de Léa, le reste par terre. Il avait pourtant pas l'air très fatigué…

-Eh merde, pesta Arthur, nan c'est ma faute, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir, je vais aller les réveiller…

-Prévenir de quoi?

-Bah, quand j'endors les gens, c'est un sortilège que je lance. Comment expliquer… En gros, je crée une sorte d'enveloppe autour de la personne, et tout ce qui est dans cette enveloppe s'endort. Pour le corps, ça à le même effet qu'un sommeil naturel. J'essaye de le faire le plus près du corps possible mais je maîtrise pas super bien alors il y a une marge d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il suffit que Lyssandre ait touché sa peau pour qu'il s'endorme lui aussi…»

Kyle ricana, ce qui surpris Arthur et Clara, vu l'état moral dans lequel il était. Ensemble, ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre que partageaient Kyle et Léa, pour y découvrir Lyssandre affalé au sol, la tête sur le lit collée à un des mollets de Léa, les lunettes de travers et les cheveux à moitié détachés, et Léa, complètement allongée de travers, bavant un peu sur son oreiller.

«-Jonathan, lança Naïs, je te présente Lyssandre, le gars par terre, fils d'Apollon, et Léa, la fille qui bave, fille de Lyssa!

-Lyssa? Demanda l'intéressé.

-La déesse de la folie et de la colère, répondit Clara. Pas étonnant que Léa soit complètement barrée!

-Et encore, c'est un doux euphémisme!» ajouta Naïs.

Ils plaisantèrent encore un peu tous ensemble pendant qu'Arthur réveillait ses amis. Lyssandre repris vite connaissance, et se joignit au reste du groupe. D'un coup, une odeur étrange se fit sentir dans les couloirs.

«-Ça sentirait pas le cramé là?» questionna Eïden.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, l'alarme incendie se déclencha dans le bâtiment. Naïs sorti de la chambre pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir, le feu venait de leur étage, de l'avant dernière chambre.

«-ON SE CASSE ! VITE, PRENEZ VOS ARMES ET DEUX TROIS AFFAIRES, ON A PAS LE TEMPS DE PRENDRE PLUS ! cria-t-elle.

-Mais Léa dort encore, j'ai pas eu le temps de la réveiller! paniqua Arthur.

-C'est bon je la porte, décida Eïden, Kyle, tu la connais mieux que nous, prends quelques-unes de ses affaires, ses dagues…

-Elles sont autours de son cou, fini Kyle, c'est bon j'ai les affaires, on court!»

Les demi-dieu s'enfuirent en vitesse de leur hôtel, récupérant les achats de la journée ainsi que le maximum d'affaires qu'ils pouvaient.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Le prochain n'arrivera pas avant mi-mars, parce que je serais en pleine période de concours... D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews, (vous abonner?) et aimer ma page Facebook ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 11!_


	10. Chapitre 11

_Et voilà enfin le onzième chapitre! Mes concours écrits sont finis, donc je posterais sûrement les prochains chapitres plus rapidement! Si vous aimez bien cette fanfiction, j'ai créé une page facebook qui lui est dédiée à cette adresse :_ _Olympius-School-150989205415460/_

 _Vous y trouverez des dessins faits par moi ou d'autres personnes, des infos supplémentaires sur les personnages, les illustrations des fameuses "photos dossier de Clara" et les avancées des prochains chapitres ^^ Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre XI- Surtout ne pas paniquer...**_

La panique c'était emparée des voyageurs. Tous courraient en direction de la sortie, dans un chaos monstre, en dépit des ordres du personnel qui demandait de rester calme. Naïs s'était placée à l'avant, et dirigeait le reste du groupe vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Kyle, qui fermait la marche, aperçu un petit garçon perdu et paniqué au milieu des adultes qui courraient à toutes jambes, et le tira par le bras pour le porter et l'amener dehors. Par chance, le feu ne se propageait pas très vite, et l'hôtel entier pu être évacué. Le petit garçon retrouva sa maman, qui fut tellement reconnaissante envers Kyle qu'elle lui donna cinquante euros - qu'il refusa une première fois, par principe, puis accepta, puisque la femme insistait. En attendant les pompiers, Naïs décida de faire le point sur la situation.

«- Bon, on est tous là, sain et sauf, ça, c'est déjà bien.

-Léa dort encore ? Avec tout ce bruit et cette agitation ? S'étonna Julie.

-Mmmh? Léa entrouvrit les yeux. Eï.. den ? Pourq-...» Elle reprenait peu à peu conscience. D'abord étonnée de voir le visage d'Eïden dès son réveil, et le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle aperçut le vide à côté d'elle et qu'elle comprit qu'elle était portée. Puis elle se mit à sentir une drôle odeur de barbecue, avant de remarquer que cette fois, la grillade était l'hôtel. Elle sursauta alors, ce qui surpris Eïden qui la lâcha.

«-AAAÏÏÏEE! Cria-t-elle en tombant. Qu'est ce quoi qui se passe? Pou-Pourquoi l'hôtel est en feu?! Kyle, me dit pas que t'as essayé de faire des pancakes?! Je t'ai déjà dit d'éviter la cuisine! La dernière fois déjà tu- …

-Non, je n'ai pas essayé de faire des pancakes, on ne sait pas encore l'origine du feu, les pompiers vont arriver, répondit l'intéressé, passablement vexé.

-Et nos affaires ?! Vous avez réussi à récupérer nos affaires ?

-On a pris ce qu'on pouvait , répondit Clara. Les vêtements et la nourritures, les armes …»

Léa écarquilla les yeux et lança un regard inquiet à Kyle. Celui-ci posa une main sur le front avant de répondre :

«-Non, j'ai pas eu le temps de chercher….

-Chercher quoi? Demanda Arthur.

-QUOI ? ILS SONT ENCORE LA-BAS ? IL FAUT ABSOLUMENT ALLER LES CHERCHER ! s'écria Léa, paniquée.

-Hors de question qu'on retourne dans l'hôtel, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, y'a des flammes partout et ça risque de s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre! s'énerva le fils de Dionysos en retenant son amie par le bras, tandis qu'elle tentait de s'échapper.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Lyssandre. Qu'est-ce qu'on a oublié dans l'hôtel?

-KYLE LÂCHE MON BRAS!» hurla Léa, assez fort pour que certaines personnes en dehors du groupe les remarque.

Tous étaient choqués par l'attitude de la demi-déesse, ils ne l'avaient jamais vue comme ça. La voix avec laquelle elle avait crié semblait plus grave et ses cheveux paraissaient se mouvoir tous seuls, mais le plus perturbant était son regard, perçant comme celui d'un aigle, et ses iris qui avaient pris une teinte violette. Sous le coup de la stupeur, Kyle lâcha sont poignet, et Léa se précipita dans l'hôtel en feu.

«-Je sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais on peut pas la laisser seule. Je vais avec elle, on se rejoint plus loin. Désolé Jonathan, elle est pas comme ça d'habitude.» s'exclama Lyssandre, avant de partir à la poursuite de la jeune fille.

Les autres demi-dieux regardèrent Kyle d'un œil inquisiteur:

«-Kyle ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'a pas pu prendre dans l'hôtel? Demanda Arthur.

-Des babioles, rien d'important en soit, mais bon, elle y tient à ses babioles…

-En tout cas, elle m'a un peu fait peur moi … avoua Clara. Enfin, je l'adore hein moi Léa, mais je doit avouer que je l'avais jamais vue comme ça…

-Moi si, quelques fois, mais c'est vraiment rare. Vous savez, comme sa mère est la déesse de la colère… Et bien ses colères sont assez surprenantes. Mais comme l'a dit Lyssandre, Jonathan, c'est très rare qu'elle s'énerve, elle est très peu susceptible.»

Le fils d'Éole se contenta d'esquisser un sourire. Il est vrai que la demi-déesse ne lui avait pas fait une très bonne première impression, mais après tout, c'était lui le nouveau du groupe, et c'était à lui de faire bonne impression.

«-Bon, et on fait quoi nous pendant ce temps? Demanda Eïden. On va pas rester là les bras croisés?

-On devrait chercher l'origine de l'incendie, déclara Naïs. A mon avis, il n'a rien de naturel…

-En même temps, neuf demi-dieux réunis au même endroit sont facilement repérable… Surtout lorsqu'ils ont une si jolie boite en leur possession… » fis une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent en sursaut, et aperçurent un homme enveloppé dans un long manteau noir à capuche. Il tenait dans sa main droite une cage en métal assez lourde, et dont les barreaux avaient été brûlés. A l'intérieur se trouvait un oiseau de la taille d'un aigle, au plumage rouge et doré, excepté au niveau de la queue, qui était bleue azur. Il avait l'air exténué, affalé contre l'une des parois de sa prison. Clara, qui tenait la fameuse boite dans un sac, la prit dans ses bras fermement. Naïs et Eïden se placèrent devant elle, lance et épée à la main, prêts à se battre. Julie détacha un de ses bracelets doré qui prit immédiatement la forme de son arc, le carquois apparut de lui même dans son dos, et elle le mit en joue. Arthur se plaça en retrait, n'ayant aucune arme, se prépara à lancer un sort de sommeil, et fut très vite rejoint par Kyle qui n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer la dague qu'il empruntait généralement à Léa, et qui semblait aussi se concentrer pour lancer un sort.

«-Tu sais lancer des sorts toi ? Chuchota Arthur

-C'est pas vraiment un sort… plus une sorte de malédiction à courte durée…J'aime pas trop l'utiliser parce que ça a des effets sur moi après…»

Arthur aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de parler plus longtemps. L'homme en face s'avançait lentement, mais son visage restait caché par sa capuche.

«-Tu ne toucheras pas à cette boite, menaça Naïs. Tu es seul, tu ne fait pas le poids.

-A vrai dire… commença Jonathan, qui avait sorti ses ailes et avait pris de la hauteur, en espérant que la brume d'Hécate dissimulait tout ça aux mortels.

-Hum … Hum hum… ricana l'inconnu.

-A vrai dire quoi Jonathan ? S'inquiéta Naïs.

-Eh bien… , continua le fils d'Éole, il est pas vraiment seul en fait …»

L'homme à la capuche sortit alors une sorte de bâtonnet de sa manche, et le glissa sous le cou de son oiseau, le forçant à lever la tête.

«-Appelle-les!» ordonna-t-il.

A ses mots, l'animal lança un regard noir à son maître, puis émit un puissant sifflement. Tout autour d'eux, les demi-dieux entendirent des craquements de branches et des claquements aigus, comme si l'on frappait des pièces en métal entre elles. Jonathan redescendit en piqué vers ses amis, et sorti un lance-pierre de son sac, qui se chargea automatiquement d'une bille en bronze céleste. Au dessus d'eux, des centaines oiseaux aux pattes et becs d'airain noircissaient le ciel.

«-Oh non… soupira Naïs. Les oiseaux du lac Stymphale…»

L'homme leva son bras, claqua des doigts, et les oiseaux fusèrent vers le groupe d'amis.

* * *

«-LÉA FAIS GAFFE!» Cria Lyssandre, en essayant de couvrir le bruit des flammes et des planches qui s'effondraient.

La jeune fille esquiva de justesse un pilier qui s'écrasa au sol, et continua sa course à vers la chambre.

«-Il me les faut…. Il me les faut….» ne cessa-t-elle de répéter.

Le fils d'Apollon n'avait aucune idée de quoi son amie pouvait bien parler, mais cela devait être assez important, elle ne risquerait pas sa vie inutilement. Il devait cependant avouer qu'il avait été surpris de sa réaction. Cette voix, ces yeux, ces cheveux, rien ne semblait naturel. Elle dégageait une aura sombre, limite malsaine. Même si elle était de dos, il savait qu'elle avait gardé son étrange apparence. Il avait peur. Pas vraiment pour lui même cela dit, il s'inquiétait plus pour son amie. Était-elle sous l'emprise d'un sortilège ? Pouvait-elle raisonner correctement dans cet état ? L'endroit où ils se trouvait était à présent entièrement pris par les flammes, elle pouvait se blesser ou se brûler n'importe comment, et, malheureusement, il n'avait pas hérité des dons de médecine de son père. Si elle ou lui se blessait, ils étaient dans le pétrin.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de ce qu'il restait de la chambre de Léa et Kyle. La porte était consumée, tout comme l'armoire et le reste de vêtements qui s'y trouvait. Sur le bureau, quelques brouillons de dessins finissaient de se réduire en cendres.

«-Où ils sont ? Où ils sont ? OÙ ILS SONT MERDE ! s'impatienta Léa au milieu du chaos.

-Tu cherches quoi exactement ? Je peux peut être aider ?

-Euh…»

Léa tourna la tête vers Lyssandre et écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle venait à peine de s'apercevoir de sa présence. A deux mètres de lui, la porte avant de l'armoire s'effondra au sol.

«-Lyss ? Euh… LE TIROIR !»

Elle se jeta sur le bureau et dirigea sa main vers la poignée.

«-ATTENDS ! Hurla Lyssandre. La poignée doit être brûlante la touche pas !

-E… Je…Dois… Ouvrir…Ce…Tiroir… »

Elle semblait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler. Son regard était menaçant, ses sourcils épais froncés rajoutait encore plus de rage sur son visage, et, en plus de ses iris qui étaient plus violacés, il semblait aussi qui le blanc de ses yeux s'assombrissait. Les mèches colorées en bleu, vert et violet de ses cheveux se redressaient lentement sur sa tête.

«-Ok Léa.. euh décale toi, je.. je vais ouvrir le tiroir. Je crains moins la chaleur.»

Lyssandre attrapa un bout de tissus qui n'avait pas encore finit de se consumé, et tira rapidement le tiroir. En dépit du bout de tissus et le fait qu'il soit le fils du dieu du Soleil, il sentait que la paume de sa main avait légèrement brûlé. Dès qu'il eu finit, Léa se jeta sur ce qui semblait être un petit flacon au fond du meuble. Par chance, il était intacte. Lyssandre ce demandait ce qu'il contenait, mais il avait pas le temps de poser la question : Léa se releva, attrapa son bras et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la pièce.

«-Tu comptes faire quoi là, Léa?

-L'hôtel s'est écroulé derrière nous, on peut pas repasser pas là où on est arrivés, alors on doit passer par la fenêtre. Répondit-elle, rapidement.

-LA FENÊTRE ? On est au troisième étage là ! Comment tu veux descendre ?

-… Les gouttières !

-… Ouai… Bon de toute façon on a pas le choix.»

Lyssandre passa en tête, ouvrit la fenêtre et commença à s'accrocher à la gouttière, qui ne semblait pas si solide que ça.

«-Okay, donne moi la main ! Et fait attention à ne pas heurter le cadre, il pourrait s'écrouler.»

La jeune fille s'accrocha au bras de son ami d'un geste vif, et posa les pieds sur le rebord d'une balustrade.

«-Super ! T'as fait des progrès dit moi, la complimenta Lyssandre pour détendre l'atmosphère. T'as plus le vertige ?

-Le.. ver… vertige… »

Ses compliments n'eurent pas l'effet escompté. Elle regarda le vide sous ses pieds, ses jambes commencèrent à trembler, elle se mit à paniquer et à pleurer.

«-ON VA TOMBER ! JE VEUX DESCENDRE ! FAITES MOI DESCENDRE !»

Les sirènes des pompiers se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté du bâtiment, ainsi que des sons métalliques insupportable. Autrement dit, personne ne les entendait. Lyssandre pris alors fermement le bras de Léa et, priant pour que la gouttière tienne le coup, tira son amie vers lui et se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas, luttant à la fois contre la douleur de la brûlure qui frottait contre le métal de la canalisation, et Léa qui se débattait en hurlant.

Ils finirent par arriver en bas en un seul morceau, bien que la chute ait quelque peu blessé leurs chevilles lors de la réception. Ils coururent se mettre à l'abri et reprendre quelques forces plusieurs mètres plus loin. Sur le muret d'en face, on pouvait distinguer les lumières bleues et rouges du camion de pompiers, et toujours ces bruits de métaux étranges. Léa ouvrit vivement le flacon qu'elle avait récupéré et en sortit un petit cachet blanc.

«-T'as de l'eau ?» demanda-t-elle à Lyssandre, hâtivement.

Sans trop comprendre, il ouvrit son nouveau sac qui prit l'apparence de sa nouvelle arbalète et de la trousse de secours.

«-Je crois avoir vu une petite bouteille d'eau dedans» répondit-il.

Léa s'en empara, et avala son cachet. D'un coup, toute l'aura malsaine qui l'entourait disparut. Ses boucles colorées retombèrent sur sa chevelure, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur bleue-verte habituelle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil timide à son ami à côté d'elle.

«-Oh… Euh… Je suis désolée pour ce qui vient de ce passer Lyss'… Je … Euh… s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant.

-T'inquiète, j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. C'est quoi ces cachets ? Des médicaments ? C'est pour des médicaments que tu t'es mise en danger ? Je veux dire, si c'était ça, on aurait pu en acheter dans une pharmacie mais-»

Pendant qu'il parlait, Léa lui pris la main blessée et commença à la penser grâce à la trousse de secours. Lyssandre fut surpris par cette initiative, mais se laissa faire.

«-Oui c'est un médicament, mais pas vraiment le type de médicaments que l'on trouve dans les pharmacies ici… C'est ma mère qui me l'a donné. Le flacon se rempli de lui même. A part Kyle, personne est au courant…»

Kyle, bien sûr. Lui et Léa étaient très proches, Lyssandre se doutait bien qu'ils devait partager des secrets, mais il ressenti néanmoins une sorte de… jalousie ? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ces deux là s'entendaient si bien. Se connaissaient-ils avant d'arriver à l'Olympius School ? Après tous, ce sont les deux derniers arrivés, bien que Kyle soit venu un peu avant Léa. Quels secrets partageaient-ils ? Il aurait bien continué encore longtemps ses questionnements internes, mais Léa repris :

«- Tu sais, comme je suis la fille de Lyssa, et bien… Disons que j'ai hérité de quelques désagréments… Si je ne prends pas ce cachet, eh bien… je deviens comme tu m'a vue tout à l'heure… J'en prends un par jour normalement, le soir, mais quand Kyle m'a dit qu'il ne les avait pas pris j'ai paniqué parce que je voulais pas péter un câble, ce qui, comme tu l'a vu, a eu l'effet inverse… Bref, je suis désolée, j'aurais préféré que tu ne me vois pas comme ça… »

Elle termina sa phrase en même temps que son bandage. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Lyssandre la pris dans ses bras. Bien qu'il avait été choqué par les révélations de son amie, car il n'avait jamais pensé à cet aspect de son ascendance, il éprouvait quelque part une certaine satisfaction de partager avec elle un secret qu'elle n'avait dit qu'a Kyle.

«-Tu sais… Tant que tu peux me donner des cours de dessins moi… répondit-il pour plaisanter

-Haha, t'inquiète pas pour ça Lyss', j'ai plein de feuilles qui n'attendent que d'être griffonnées !»

Les bruits de l'autre côté du bâtiment intensifiaient, mélange d'eau, de bâtiment qui s'effondre et toujours cet agaçant crissement métallique.

«-Viens, on va rejoindre les autres» dit Lyssandre en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs amis.

* * *

Les oiseaux jaillissaient de partout, toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus rapides. Clara étaient accroupie au sol, protégeant la boite du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle aurait voulu chausser ses ailettes et s'envoler, mais elle aurait été une cible facile en l'air. Naïs et Eïden faisaient de leur mieux pour faire barrage aux oiseaux qui venaient trop près en les tranchant, tandis que Julie et Jonathan visaient ceux qui restaient en hauteur et projetaient des plumes telles des flèches. Kyle et Arthur étaient concentrés à lancer leurs sorts : des oiseaux chutaient, soit parce qu'ils s'étaient endormis en plein vol, soit parce que qu'ils se cognaient les uns contre les autres, avec une étrange odeur de raisin. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Les bestiaux revenaient sans cesse à la charge. Au loin, les pompiers éteignaient les dernières flammes de l'hôtel, personne ne semblait faire attention à ce qui se passait. L'homme à la capuche se tenait au milieu de désordre, immobile.

Alors qu'une énième nuée de volatiles se dirigeait vers le groupe, un tracé de lumière vif en embrocha la moitié. Sur la droite arrivaient en courant Lyssandre, arbalète au bras, et Léa, ses deux dagues aux poignets.

* * *

 _Et voilà le onzième chapitre de fini! S'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;) Et à bientôt pour le chapitre douze !_


	11. Chapitre 12

_Et voici ENFIN le chapitre douze! Avec ENORMEMENT de retard, j'en suis désolée. Je pensais avoir plus de temps pendant les vacances mais mon ordi est dans les cartons, donc j'y ai pas accès et je suis obligée de piquer celui de mon frère ^^. Bref! J'ai tout de même pas chômé, puisque j'ai réalisé sur ma page facebook "Olympius School" les portraits au crayon d'Arthur, Kyle et Lyssandre, plus la "Fiche Personnage" de Naïs, concept que je ferais pour tous les personnages. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce douzième chapitre! :D_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre XII- Situations difficiles**_

« - Mais c'est quoi encore ce bordel ?!» demanda Léa, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Elle chercha Kyle des yeux pour lui prêter sa seconde dague, puis, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était déjà concentré à lancer un sort, elle décida de la garder pour elle. En observant la situation, elle remarqua au milieu du vacarme un homme à capuche immobile tenir un oiseau en cage dans une de ses mains. Elle et ses amis étaient en mauvaise posture. Seuls Julie, Jonathan, et maintenant Lyssandre pouvaient être efficaces avec leurs arme à distance. Que ce soit elle, Naïs ou Eïden, avec des dagues, une épée et une lance, ils ne pouvaient que se défendre à proximité. Kyle et Arthur étaient assez utiles, mais elle se doutait qu'utiliser des sorts en abondance comme ils étaient en train de le faire aurait des conséquences plus tard. Clara quant à elle devait absolument protéger la boite, et ne pouvait donc pas se battre. Léa rejoignit alors Naïs et Eïden, tentant de faire ce qu'elle pouvait, et dit à ses amis, entre deux assauts :

« - Bon, je pige pas tout, mais j'imagine que c'est le gars bizarre là bas qui à l'origine de tout ça nan ?

-Ouai, répondit Naïs, enfin lui il commande le gros oiseau dans la cage, et le gros oiseau commande les autres.

-Et les autres nous font chier ! Renchérit Eïden. Sérieux, si on m'avait dit que j'utiliserais mon épée pour tuer des piafs j'y aurais pas cru !

-Eïden, c'est pas ton père qui les avait battu les oiseaux de Stymphale ? Remarqua Léa.

-Si, affirma Naïs. Avec l'aide de ma mère et de cymbales, mais là, on a pas de cymbales.

-Et si on frappe nos armes entre elles ?

-La fréquence ne sera pas assez élevée pour faire entrer l'airain des oiseaux en résonance.

-Hein ? Entrer en résonance ? C'est-à-dire ? S'étonna Eïden, complètement perdu.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

-En tout cas on sert à rien ici, avoua Léa. Je pense qu'on devrait directement aller attaquer le gars, pendant que Lyss, Juju et, euh, «Jojo» se chargent des oiseaux. En plus, Kylinou et Arthurinou peuvent protéger Clara.

-Ces surnoms sont débiles Léa, mais je suis d'accord. Eïden, viens avec nous ! »

Les trois demi-dieux s'élancèrent alors vers leur ennemi, qui ne semblait pas vraiment inquiété de leur venue, laissant derrière eux les bruits de flèches, de métal et de… coups de feu ?

Lyssandre rejoignit Julie et Jonathan. Il avait à peu près compris le principe de son arbalète : il n'y avait pas besoin de carreaux, il lui suffisait de glisser sa main de la pointe de son arme jusqu'à la base pour qu'un trait de lumière, puisé de sa propre énergie, apparaisse. Il n'avait plus qu'à appuyer sur la gâchette et le trait partait à une vitesse fulgurante. Il pouvait ainsi abattre plusieurs oiseaux rapidement. Julie l'aperçu et lui ordonna, ainsi qu'à Jonathan :

«-Les gars, on se met dos à dos, en triangle, comme ça on couvre tous les angles!

-Ok ! Lyssandre, tu la maîtrise bien ton arbalète ?

-Oui t'inquiète, je gère. Mais t'arrive à en avoir beaucoup avec ton lance-pierre? J'veux dire…. Tu peux avoir qu'un oiseau à la fois non ? Et avec le temps de recharge et tout….»

Jonathan jeta un coup d'oeil à Lyssandre et leva un sourcil d'un air faussement interrogateur, fixa une nuée d'oiseaux qui arrivaient, les visa avec son arme, tira sur l'élastique, rapprocha la bille de sa bouche, et pris une légère inspiration. Lorsqu'il expulsa l'air par sa bouche, une détonation semblable à celle d'un coup de feu se fit entendre, et la balle fusa dans les air, abattant d'un même coup la nuée d'oiseaux. Il enchaîna alors à une vitesse folle ses coups suivants, les billes réapparaissant toutes seules à leur emplacement, et disparaissant tout aussi vite.

« -Être fils d'Éole a plus d'avantages que ce qu'on pense... dit-il, fier de lui.

-Les gars, c'est pas le moment de faire une démonstration de talents ! Râla Julie. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, on est pas vraiment en bonne posture ! »

En effet, les oiseaux se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, comme si pour chaque oiseau qui mourrait, deux autres apparaissaient. Tous lançaient leurs plumes aiguisées, blessant les demi-dieux de centaines de petites coupures. Clara, accroupie derrière ses amis, protégeait la boite de toutes ses forces. Elle se sentait passablement inutile dans cette situation, mais ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, il ne fallait surtout pas que le coffret s'abîme ou se retrouve entre de mauvaises mains. Son dos, tailladé par plusieurs petites coupures la faisait souffrir, et la vue de ses amis se battant sans elle pour la protéger n'améliorait pas son moral. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle se contenta alors de s'asseoir en boule sur le sol, resserrant son étreinte sur la boite, fermant les yeux et serrant les dents pour oublier la douleur, en espérant que ce combat se finisse au plus vite.

Derrière elle, Arthur et Kyle continuaient à lancer leurs sorts. Autour d'eux, des volutes de lumières vertes et violettes très légères apparaissaient. On pouvait aussi sentir une douce odeur de plantes et de raisin. Les deux demi-dieux étaient très concentrés. Arthur avait les bras à moitié pliés, les mains ouvertes vers le ciel, et il regardait les oiseaux qui volaient au plus haut. Il y en avait alors plusieurs qui, en plein milieu de leur vol, s'arrêtaient et tombaient en pic vers le sol, avant de s'écraser. Les oiseaux ayant une conscience plus faible que les humains, il lui était facile d'en ensorceler plusieurs d'un coup, et de les endormir. Une fois inconscients, ils ne pouvaient plus voler, et chutaient. Kyle quant à lui avait les bras tendus, paumes des mains vers l'avant. Les volatiles situés devant lui changeaient subitement de direction, et commençaient à voler de travers, s'attaquer entre eux voire même se cogner volontairement contre des arbres. La douce odeur de raisin était alors beaucoup plus forte à cet endroit, et se transformait en odeur d'alcool. A l'inverse d'Arthur, Kyle ne pouvait pas lancer son sort à partir de rien, et avait une limite de temps d'utilisation. Tout l'alcool qu'il envoyait dans le flux sanguin de ces oiseaux, il devait l'avoir ingéré auparavant. En réalité, si il n'est jamais ivre lorsqu'il boit de l'alcool, c'est parce que toute cette ivresse se stocke dans une part de son organisme, et il peut ensuite y piocher à son aise pour la reverser grâce à un sortilège dans l'organisme des autres. C'est ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même, et il se félicitait d'avoir fait une soirée il y a pas si longtemps au cours de laquelle il avait finit toutes les bouteilles.

Naïs, Léa et Kyle s'approchaient de plus en plus de l'homme en noir. Étrangement, celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à les stopper dans leur avancée, les volatiles restants concentré vers leurs amis.

«-Eh bien, je me demandais quand est-ce que au moins l'un d'entre vous aurait la présence d'esprit de venir me voir directement… Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas étonné de voir une fille d'Athéna parmi vous… déclara-t-il calmement.

-C… Comment vous…- commença Naïs.

-Comment je sais ? Hum…»

L'homme retira sa capuche. Il avait le visage d'un quarantenaire, des cheveux châtains clair très proprement coiffés, un petit bouc de même couleur taillé en pointe sous le menton, des yeux fins et espiègles, marrons, perçants, et des joues creuse. Mais le plus marquant sur son visage était une marque qui barrait son front d'une couleur jaune-orangée. Elle ressemblait à une sorte de cicatrice, mais cette couleur ne correspondait pas à du sang.

«- Eh bien… repris l'homme, quand on est un dieu… on sait beaucoup de choses… Donnez-moi la boite, et je vous laisse en vie. Continuez de vous battre désespérément comme vous le faite, et vous mourrez. Dans les deux cas, je récupère la boite, reste à savoir si vous tenez à votre vie ou non ?

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous tant avoir cette boite ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporterait ? questionna Eïden, énervé.

\- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? Vous même ne savez pas quoi en faire…

-On la protège ! S'exclama Naïs. On veut éviter qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains, les votre par exemple !

\- Hum… ricana le dieu. Vous ne savez même pas qui je suis… Comment pouvez prétendre que mes intérêts ne sont pas louables ? Et puis, franchement, croire que vous, neuf jeunes mortels, puissiez protéger quelque chose que les dieux eux même convoitent, c'est un narcissique vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas de simples mortels, nous sommes des demi-dieux ! Répondit Eïden les dents serrées. Il jeta un coup d'œil bref à Léa, étonné qu'elle ne prenne pas la parole, elle qui d'habitude est assez bavarde. Elle avait le regard tourné vers l'arrière, là où se trouvait le reste de ses compagnons. Toute cette scène l'irritait. Elle se sentait inutile. Ses amis se battaient et eux, ils parlaient. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se jeter sur ce dieu avec des dagues et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Eïden compris rien qu'en l'observant, et ressenti la même chose. Lorsque Léa retourna la tête, il lui fit un hochement de tête et tous deux sautèrent sur leur ennemi, dagues et épée dans les mains, alors que celui-ci répondait à Eïden. En une fraction de seconde, le dieu recula, évita les demi-dieux aisément, plaça la cage contenant l'oiseau devant lui et s'exclama :

« - Fotiá! »

L'oiseau tressaillit. La pression de l'air ambiant se mit à diminuer. Des volutes de chaleur s'échappèrent du volatile, et sa gorge pris une couleur incandescente. Léa et Eïden, qui étaient déjà dans le feu de l'action, réagirent vite et s'écartèrent en roulade. Naïs, elle, qui avait été prise par surprise, aperçut une gerbe de flammes lui venir droit dessus. Dans un dernier réflexe, elle empoigna sa lance et la jeta vers le dieu, avant de s'écrouler au sol, pour éviter une trop grande brûlure.

« - NAÏÏÏS ! » s'écrièrent Eïden et Léa en même temps.

Elle se releva quelques instant après, lorsque l'oiseau referma le bec. Son dos, légèrement brûlé, lui faisait mal.

« -Je… Vais bien… répondit-elle.

\- Et moi aussi… fit le dieu en inspectant son corps, intact. Manqué… Il faut apprendre à viser jeune fille, à cette distance, pour une fille d'Athéna …Je suis déçu…

\- C'EST UN PHŒNIX ?! s'exclama Eïden en se relevant, choqué.

\- C'est LE Phoenix ! Répondit Léa. Ne me dis pas que t'avais pas encore pigé ?!»

Le dieu jeta alors un coup d'œil à la cage, un sourire en coin nargueur sur le visage, et se figea. A la place où se trouvait le Phoenix il y a quelques secondes se trouvait à présent la lance de Naïs, qui dépassait d'un côté et de l'autre, et un tas de cendre.

« - Je pense avoir plutôt bien visé au contraire… » sourit la propriétaire de la lance.

Tout autour d'eux, les oiseaux qui n'avaient plus personne pour les diriger, s'enfuirent et disparurent dans les cieux. Du reste du feu de l'hôtel surgit un cri féroce. Les flammes tournoyèrent autour d'un point central, puis se séparèrent sur les côtés. Apparut alors un petit oisillon. Le Phoenix venait de renaître. Il s'envola en direction de l'endroit où, quelques secondes, il était mort. Il décrivit quelques cercles autour du dieu et des trois demi-dieux qui l'entouraient, et se posa sur l'épaule de Naïs.

« - Fotiá! » répéta le dieu, paniqué.

Le petit Phoenix observa son ancien maître, tourna la tête vers la demi-déesse, puis cracha un jet de flamme vers le dieu. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui. Ses oiseaux étaient partis, il n'était pas armé, devant lui se trouvaient trois demi-dieux armés, et six autres seraient là dans peu de temps. Il avait beau être un dieu, et donc immortel, il ne s'en sortira pas sans séquelles, surtout lorsque devant lui se trouvaient un enfants d'Héraclès et une fille d'Athéna. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil menaçant aux demi-dieux, et leur adressa :

« - J'aurais cette boite… je reviendrais… vous n'êtes que des mortels, vous ne pouvez rien face à la volonté d'un dieu ! », puis, dans une fumée noirâtre, il disparût.

Les neufs héros se regardèrent en silence. Les dos de Clara et Naïs étaient en lambeaux, les autres demi-dieux avaient des coupures sur tout le corps. Eïden rejoignit Julie et Jonathan qui rangeaient leurs armes, Arthur et Kyle se tenaient la tête, épuisé d'avoir lancé leurs sorts aussi longtemps, Naïs prit le Phoenix dans ses bras et l'observa, et Léa et Lyssandre s'affalèrent sur le sol, leur course dans l'hôtel avant les avait déjà bien fatigués. Après s'être reposés quelques minutes, ils s'écartèrent du lieu de la bataille, et s'installèrent à l'orée d'une forêt, qui s'appelait, d'après le panneau indicatif à l'entrée, «Le Parc de Vaugrenier». Ils commencèrent alors à panser leurs blessures, celles de Clara et Naïs avant tout.

« - Et c'est maintenant que ça va être drôle… affirma Kyle, qui jusqu'alors était resté étrangement silencieux.

\- Oh non Kyle… se plaignit Léa, qui bandait son bras plein de coupures.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Arthur, qui s'occupait du dos de Clara.

-Clara, si tu as ton appareil photo avec toi, garde-le à la main toute la soirée.

-Pourquoi ? » demanda l'intéressée.

Avant que Léa puisse répondre, Kyle se mit à rire, tout seul. Puis il se leva, sans attendre qui Léa ait fini de lui faire son pansement et se dirigea vers Jonathan. Il plaça son bras autour de son cou et lança :

« - Hé ! Hé tu sais ce qui est jaune et qui attend ?!

-Heu…

-EH BIN C'EST TOI ! C'EST JONATHAN ! AHAHAHAHAH ! » Et il se jeta à terre, mort de rire.

« - Qu'est-ce que…?commença l'intéressé.

-Et c'est que le début… répondit Léa, dépitée. Pour faire court, quand Kyle lance un sort, il a des effets secondaires… Il devient de plus en plus ivre à son tour. Quand il s'amuse à faire ça sur une ou deux personnes pendant quelques secondes ça passe, il est juste un peu … jovial on va dire. Mais là… je sais pas comment on va finir la soirée…

-Au moins, il a l'air de meilleure humeur que ce matin… Il était tout déprimé lorsqu'on est allés faire les courses, je me demande pourquoi… se demanda Clara, attristée.

\- Ouai, ça aussi c'est ma faute… soupira Arthur.

\- Pourquoi ? Et comment ça aussi ?

\- Bah le fait que Lyssandre se soit endormit en allant voir Léa c'était déjà de ma faute… En gros cette nuit un mauvais souvenir est venu hanter les rêves de Kyle et j'ai pas eu le temps de l'en sortir, du coup il est resté au réveil et toute la journée. Je vais régler ça lorsqu'il s'endormira à nouveau, je peux rien faire quand il est éveiller ni lorsqu'il s'agit d'un sommeil que j'ai provoqué.

-HE HE ! VOUS CONNAISSEZ LA BLAGUE DU PETIT DÉJEUNÉ ?! Recommença Kyle.

\- Euh… Non… répondit Arthur

\- BAH T'AS PAS DE BOL ! AHAHAHAHAH ! s'esclaffa-t-il, en tapant dans le dos de son ami.

\- Oh non… se plaignit une nouvelle fois Léa. Ça va être long… Très long…»

Le demi-dieu commença à se rouler à terre, en pleurant de rire. Ses amis décidèrent de l'ignorer, du moins tant qu'ils le pouvaient.

« - Moins ridicule qu'il ne paraît ton lance-pierre finalement… lança Naïs à Jonathan.

\- Et encore, là c'était juste de l'air comprimé ! Si j'avais pu m'envoler un peu sans risquer de me faire dégommer, j'aurais fait un carnage ! Par contre, j'ai pu voir un peu de loin, pas mal ton coup de lance ! Bien imaginé de viser l'oiseau plutôt que son maître !

\- _C'était pas mon maître, c'était mon tortionnaire… »_ dit une voix calme dans la tête de Naïs. Elle se retourna vers le Phoenix, qui venait de se poser derrière eux.

« - _Oui, c'est bien moi qui te parle. Je viens peut-être à peine de naître, mais j'ai toujours tous les souvenirs de mes vies anciennes, et je peux communiquer avec toi par télépathie._

\- Qu'avec moi ?

\- A qui tu parles Naïs ? Demanda Jonathan.

\- _Oui, je peux parler qu'avec une seule personne, et comme c'est toi qui m'a sauvé, et que tu m'as l'air intelligente, c'est toi que j'ai choisie._

\- Il semblerait que le Phoenix…

- _Phoenix tout court… Pas « Le Phoenix »_

\- Oh… Que Phoenix pardon, puisse communiquer avec moi par télépathie… Il se souvient de toutes ses vies d'avant.

\- _Le dieu que vous venez d'affronter se nomme Dolos. Dieu de la ruse, la supercherie, la duperie, la_ _traîtrise_ _, bref, pas quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance…_ _Je ne sais pas pourquoi il voulait la boite malheureusement…Mais il reviendra c'est sur… Il tentera de vous amadouer, de vous monter les uns contre les autres, n'écoutez en aucun cas ce qu'il raconte. Pour ce qui est des combats, sous cette forme d'oisillon je ne suis pas très puissant, je peux juste faire quelques flammèches et me téléporter dans les flammes. En revanche, je peux voler haut, très haut, bien plus haut que le jeune homme ici. Je suis fils d'Hélios après tout, le Soleil ne peux pas me brûler…»_

Naïs raconta tout ce que venait de dire Phoenix à ses amis, en étant de temps en temps interrompue par quelques blagues de Kyle du style : «Mon père est ni dieu ni os !»* ou encore « C'est assez, dit la Baleine, ce soir je me cache à l'eau car j'ai le dos fin ! »**.

Une fois les blessures soignées, les demi-dieux décidèrent de partir manger, après tout, ils n'avaient pas encore déjeuné et il était déjà plus de 14h. Il se dirigèrent alors vers un fastfood, en espérant qu'ils les laisseraient entrer vu l'état de Kyle, qui marchait pas tout à fait droit.

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

 _Explication des deux dernière blagues:_

 _*Ni dieu ni os = Ni Dionysos (faut le dire vite)_

 _** "Cétacé dit la Baleine, ce soir je me Cachalot car j'ai le Dauphin" (même style que la précédente)_

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à me faire quelques reviews!_


	12. Chapitre 13

_Et voici le treizième chapitre ! TRES EN RETARD! Et je vais arrêter de faire des prévisions sur mes prochaines sorties parce que je les respecte pas ahah! Si vous voulez quand même avoir des nouvelles entre deux chapitres, n'hésitez pas à aimer ma page facebook appelée "Olympius School", où vous trouverez l'avancée de l'histoire, mais aussi des fan-arts réalisés par moi ou une amie. Vous pouvez vous aussi m'envoyer vos fan-arts, je me ferais un plaisir de les publier !_

 _Sur ce bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre XIII - Un peu de repos**_

Leur entrée dans le fastfood ne passa pas inaperçue. En même temps, neuf jeunes d'une vingtaine d'année qui débarquent à quatorze heure dans un restaurant le corps couvert de bandages et pansement en tout genre, ça se fait facilement remarquer, et l'état de Kyle, qui rigolait tout seul, n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Certains parents rapprochèrent leurs enfants d'eux, tandis que d'autres se contentaient de lancer des regards méfiants. Le fastfood en lui même semblait assez sympa. Le style était américain, et en face des caisse se dressait une petite scène, sur laquelle deux jeunes adolescentes faisaient du karaoké. Le groupe de demi-dieux s'installa à une table au fond de la pièce, après avoir commandé leurs menus, essentiellement composés de burgers et de frites. Naïs s'aperçut que parmi la foule qui les regardait, certains semblaient fixer Lyssandre et Eïden, qui eux, marchaient tête baissée. Elle se contenta d'ignorer, jusqu'à ce que au milieu du repas et des blagues de plus en plus décevantes de Kyle, les deux filles qui chantaient quelques minutes plus tôt s'approchèrent du fils d'Apollon.

«-Euh, excuse-moi de te déranger, commença celle qui paraissait la plus jeune des deux, tu s'rais pas Lyss', le chanteur, par hasard ? »

L'intéressé soupira et tourna la tête vers les demoiselles. La fille d'Athéna savait que son ami chantait, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait un tel succès, au point d'être reconnu même hors concert. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus nier être le fameux chanteur : un jeune homme aux yeux vairons bleu et doré, aux lunettes noires et aux longs cheveux blonds, on ne trouvait pas ça à tous les coins de rues.

«-Oui, oui c'est moi, mais je suis avec des amis là et -»

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la seconde adolescente se mit à crier, en se tournant vers une table où se trouvaient une dizaine d'autres jeunes.

«-KKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA LES FILLES, LES GAAAAAAARS ! C'EST BIEN LUUUIIIIIII ! C'EST LYYSSSCHOUUUUUU ! »

« -Lysschou ? » murmura Lyssandre à lui-même, paniqué.

Léa et Clara explosèrent de rire, suivies par Kyle, même si se dernier ne savait pas pourquoi il riait.

Les adolescents qui étaient assis était maintenant tous autour du blond, à lui demander des autographes et prendre des selfies, au détriment de celui-ci. L'un d'entre eux, un jeune en tenue de basket qui portait une casquette se tourna vers Eïden.

«-Juste comme ça, tu s'rais pas le gars avec les haltères qu'on a vu à la télé ? Celui qui a gagné des médailles d'or aux J.O. là ?

-Oh bordel gars t'as trop raison c'est lui ! Répondit un de ses ami, dont les bras faisaient le double de ses cuisses. C'est Eïden ! T'es trop mon héro gars ! Une photo please ! »

Lyssandre et Eïden s'envoyèrent un regard désespéré, et c'est tout le reste de la table qui parti en fou rire. Le fils d'Héraclès tenta un regard vers Julie, qui rougit légèrement, et se rapprocha de son ami. Clara sorti son appareil photo qu'elle avait réussi à sauver de l'incendie, et mitrailla la scène. Léa profita de l'agitation pour piquer des frites dans les assiettes de ses amis. Jonathan, essayant de contrôler son rire, admit à Naïs qu'il avait lui aussi reconnu les deux garçon mais qu'il n'avait pas osé les déranger. Il avait même un CD de Lyssandre chez lui. Kyle s'assit à côté d'Arthur et lui demanda :

«-Hey ! Tu connais la blague à deux balles ?

-Heu…. Non ? Répondit le fils de Morphée, se demandant pourquoi Kyle l'avait choisit lui plutôt que les autres.

-PAN PAN !» fit Kyle en retour, en formant des pistolets avec ses doigts et s'en servant ensuite pour pincer les côtes de son ami, le tout en rigolant beaucoup trop pour le niveau de la blague.

« - PAN PAN !» répéta-t-il, en faisant de plus en plus de chatouilles à Arthur. Celui-ci, à bout de souffle, demanda à Clara de l'aider, mais elle préféra les prendre en photo, en tirant la langue. Le reste de l'après-midi continua de la même façon : Lyssandre fût traîné par ses groupies jusqu'au karaoké et obligé de chanter quelques chansons, Kyle, qui ne tenait plus en place, se mit à danser au milieu du restaurant en entendant son ami, très vite suivit par Léa. Ils finir même par remplacer Lyssandre au chant, qui était fatigué, et massacrèrent « The Final Countdown » de Europe. Clara ne manqua pas de tout filmer, tout en se moquant d'Arthur qui avait souffert des chatouilles du fils de Dionysos, et Julie, Naïs et Jonathan taquinèrent Eïden sur sa popularité.

Les demi-dieux décidèrent de quitter l'établissement dans les alentours de 18h. Dans la rue, Kyle affalé sur les épaules de Léa et Arthur – ce dernier se demandant encore pourquoi c'était sur lui que ça tombait – titubait et chantonnait une chanson dans ce qui semblait être de l'anglais avec un fort accent :

 _« Well a Scotsman ..mmmMHmh… fair  
And one ..mmmhmhmmh… he'd drunk more than his share  
He..mmhhmhm mHmh…his feet  
Then ...mmhhhmhm... to sleep beside the street  
 **Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh**  
He ...mmhhhmhm...to sleep beside the street …. »*_

Entendant Léa chantonner légèrement avec lui, dans un anglais beaucoup moins accentué, il lui demanda :

« - C'est à ça que ressemble l'accent écossais de Kyle ?

-Ahah ! Oui ! J'adore son accent il est génial ! On dirait un Viking !

-Ils venaient pas de Norvège ou Finlande les Vikings ?

-Sûrement…. Enfin bref, je trouve ça drôle ! Et puis, c'est vrai que le vrai qu'il soit complètement bourré n'arrange rien !

-Et elle parle de quoi la chanson ?

-Euh…. Bien… D'un écossais en kilt qui s'endort bourré par terre et que deux jeune filles passant par là décident d'embêter ! C'est juste une petite chanson paillarde en somme…

-Oh, je vois ! Ricana Arthur.

-Eeeeehh … Je vous aaaiiiiimmeeeeeeuuhhhh ! Déclara Kyle.

\- Tu parles à qui ? Demanda Léa

\- Bah à vous touuuuuuuusssssss ! Vous êtes mes …. AMMIIIIIIIIISSS ! I LOVE YOU MY TRUE FRIENDSSSS ! » et il se mit à embrasser tous ses amis sur les joues, avant de trébucher, et de tomber.

Naïs accourût à ses côtés.

« - Kyle ? Ca va ?

\- Mmmhhh …. Dodo… » et le demi-dieu s'endormit à même le sol.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Eïden, qui compris très vite qu'une fois encore, il allait devoir porter un de ses amis.

«-Le prochain que je dois porter me devra vingt balles !» avertit-il, avant de soulever Kyle et le poser sur son épaule.

« - MAIS IL BAVE EN PLUS ! Purée j'vous jure que si il vomit, j'le laisse là et vous vous démerdez !… On va où au fait ?

-Tout à l'heure, Jonathan m'a parlé d'un hôtel spécial je crois… répondit Naïs.

-Ouaip, fit l'intéressé. C'est là-bas que je vis. C'est un hôtel situé sur le cap d'Antibes, l'«Eden Rock». Pour les mortels, c'est un hôtel de luxe où les stars ont l'habitude de loger pendant les événements, mais une partie du bâtiment, le sous-sol en réalité, à été sacré par Hestia,c'est devenu un lieu de repos pour demi-dieux, rien ne peux nous attaquer, et on a rien a payer, puisque ce lieu appartient à Hestia. Et même s'il agit des sous-sol, c'est super équipé, parfait pour nous !

-Mais c'est génial ! S'enthousiasma Léa.

\- Mais, tu n'avais pas dit que tu étais le seul demi-dieu ici ? S'étonna Julie. Pourquoi es-tu seul si il y a carrément un hôtel ici ? C'est l'endroit rêvé pour les demi-dieux, ça devrait être plein à craquer…

\- Il y a plusieurs endroits comme ça en Europe… Et à vrai dire, les demi-dieux évitent la Côte d'Azur en plein été généralement, il y a trop de monde. Moi je reste parce que j'ai un travail et de la famille mais c'est tout.

-Je vois… bon eh bien, direction l'Eden Rock! »

Au bout d'une demie-heure à arpenter la ville, les demi-dieux arrivèrent enfin à leur nouveau chez eux. L'endroit était splendide, le bâtiment était une sorte de château, entouré de bois et de jardins, et donnant une vue parfaite sur la mer. Quelques voitures de luxe étaient stationnées tout autours. Dans leurs vêtements sales et troués depuis l'incendie et la bataille, Julie se dit qu'ils faisaient vraiment tâche dans le décors. Jonathan pourtant ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, et il fit entrer tout le monde dans le hall de l'hôtel. L'intérieur était tout aussi opulent que l'extérieur. Des dorures ornaient tous les meubles, la tapisserie semblait être du velours, et les lustres au plafond du cristal. Sur la droite se trouvait une hôtesse, tirée à quatre épingles, l'air jeune, et plutôt jolie.

«-Monsieur Johe ! Fit-elle d'une voix plus aiguë que la moyenne, Bon retour! Qui sont les jeunes gens qui vous accompagnent ?

-Des amis, répondit-il. Ils prendrons tous une chambre pour deux dans les appartements de Mme Hestia.

-Vous avez un papier qui justifie ceci ?

-Bien sûr ! » Le demi-dieu se tourna vers ses amis, et leur fit signe de fouiller leurs poches. Chacun d'entre eux y trouva un bout de papier plié en deux, qu'ils tendirent à l'hôtesse.

«- Hum hum…. J'ai huit papiers de Madame Hestia, vous êtes huit, c'est parfait ! Je vous donne vos clefs tout de suite !»

Elle s'éclipsa quelques minutes, et revint avec quatre trousseaux de clefs.

« Vos chambres sont toutes à côté de Monsieur Johe. Il a la 7, vous avez les chambres de la 8 à la 11. N'hésitez pas à utiliser les salles communes comme bon vous semble, et passez un bon séjour chez nous, à l'Eden Rock ! »

Les demi-dieux saluèrent l'hôtesse, et suivirent Jonathan dans les sous-sols où se trouvaient leurs chambres.

«- Alors ton nom de famille, c'est «Johe» ? Demanda Naïs.

-Ah, oui ahah. C'est un peu bizarre comme nom hein ?

-Oh, non ça va … Jonathan Johe, ça sonne bien…

-Pourquoi une chambre pour deux par contre ? S'interrogea Léa.

-Hestia préfère qu'on économise les chambres, au cas où il y aurait d'autres demi-dieux qui arrivent… Moi j'ai la seule chambre simple, tout le reste sont des chambres doubles.

-Oh je vois… Du coup qui se mets avec qui ?

-Je vais me mettre avec Kyle,affirma Arthur. Il faut que j'aille défaire le mauvais souvenir de sa tête pendant la nuit, et il faut mieux que je soit à côté quand il se réveillera.

-Oh … Bon du coup on se met ensemble Eïden ? Proposa Lyssandre.

-Okay … Puis on est deux lève-tôt, on risque pas de se disputer là dessus au moins.

-Bon bah si on suit cette logique … Léa, on est des couche-tard toi et moi, vaut mieux qu'on se mette dans la même chambre ! Déclara Clara.

-Et Naïs et moi ensemble alors, déduisit Julie. Moi ça me va!

-Nickel, on est arrivé, annonça Jonathan. J'vous laisse vous répartir les clefs, et visiter, vous pouvez pas vous perdre de toute façon, tout est indiqué. »

Le groupe se sépara, chacun allant s'installer dans sa chambre. Eïden déposa Kyle sur son lit et rejoignit Lyssandre. L'endroit était plus sobre que les étages du dessus, mais restait quand même très coquet et confortable. Sur les panneaux de chaque chambre, on pouvait lire ce que proposait l'hôtel aux demi-dieux.

 _« Pendant votre séjour, n'hésitez pas à profiter gratuitement de :_

 _notre Piscine-Patinoire Olympique,_

 _notre salle de Danse,_

 _notre salle d'entraînement sportif,_

 _notre bar-karaoké,_

 _notre restaurant gastronomique,_

 _notre cuisine super-équipée,_

 _notre salle d'art,_

 _notre bibliothèque_

 _et tous nos terrains sportifs !_

 _Hestia. »_

Alors que tous s'affairait à ranger leurs affaires, Arthur se contenta de laisser son sac plein par terre, s'allongea sur son lit, à côté de celui de Kyle, et s'endormit.

Il était de retour dans son palais mental. Autour de lui, les portes de ses amis étaient toutes verrouillées, sauf une, celle de Kyle, qui était entre-ouverte, abîmée, et d'où émanait une aura inquiétante. Le fils de Morphée respira un grand coup, et s'engouffra dans le vieux souvenir de son ami.

 _ **A suivre ...**_

* * *

 _Oui ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, c'est plutôt un chapitre de transition ... Mais le prochain risque d'être plutôt long... Je vous dit donc à la prochaine fois, en espérant que vous appréciez toujours autant l'histoire ! ( et encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à lâcher des review, y'a rien de mieux pour me motiver à écrire plus vite ;) )_


	13. Chapitre 14

_Et voilà le quatorzième chapitre ! Un chapitre plus court que les autres, mais décisif pour l'histoire ;) Il fait partie des chapitres que j'ai en tête depuis un moment, j'ai eu du mal à le retranscrire tel que je me l'imaginais ... j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre XIV- Flash-back**_

Un bourdonnement sourd résonna dans la tête d'Arthur tandis qu'il entrait dans le souvenir de Kyle. Ce bourdonnement était une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne s'aventurait jamais dans les rêves de son ami, heureusement, comme cette fois il s'agissait d'un souvenir et non d'un rêve, les autres raisons n'apparaissaient pas. « Concentre-toi Arthur » se dit-il. « Trouve l'élément perturbateur, détruit-le et sort d'ici… ». Pour pouvoir enlever ce mauvais souvenir de la tête de Kyle, Arthur devait le scruter en détail, et chercher un élément qui n'était pas à sa place. Un tas de neige dans un décor estival par exemple, un smartphone dans une scène qui se passait il y a quinze ans, etc. Une fois cet élément trouvé, il devait s'en débarrasser avant que la scène du souvenir change, où que la personne se réveille. Le problème principal était que les souvenir pouvaient être très courts, ce qui laissait peu de temps, ou au contraire très long, ce qui faisait que l'élément pouvait mettre du temps à apparaître.

Le bourdonnement s'arrêta enfin, pour laisser place à un brouhaha beaucoup plus dense, et plus fort. Arthur regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une cantine. Personne ne pouvait le voir, il ne pouvait pas interférer directement le souvenir. Il prit alors son temps pour inspecter la pièce. Elle était sale. Les murs jaunis étaient même noircis de moisissure au niveau du plafond, sur lequel grillaient des néons de mauvaise qualité, dont certains clignotaient ou ne s'allumaient plus. Les cuisines étaient situées derrière des barreaux de fer, dont seules des assiettes remplies d'une bouillasse blanchâtre sortaient. Les tables étaient longues et en métal, fixées au sol avec de grosses vis, tout comme les bancs. Arthur s'attarda sur la population de l'endroit. Que des garçons. Ils devaient avoir entre 13 et 18-19ans. Ils étaient tous habillés de la même combinaison orange fluo. « Une prison ? Qu'est-ce que Kyle fichait dans une prison ? Où est-il d'ailleurs ?». En tournant la tête vers la droite, il vit, près d'une porte, assis à une table, deux jeunes hommes. L'un était Kyle, aucun doute là-dessus, Arthur avait reconnu sa tignasse rousse, qui était quand même beaucoup plus longue d'actuellement. Ce souvenir devait dater d'il y a environ 2 ans. L'autre jeune homme en revanche, intriguait beaucoup Arthur. Bien que grand, il était maigre, et ses épaisses boucles noires lui donnait plus l'allure d'un jeune garçon sans histoire que celle d'un détenu. Les deux discutaient tranquillement, beaucoup plus tranquillement que les autres détenus. Arthur s'approcha pour entendre leur conversation.

« - Tu lui a donné rendez-vous à seize heure ? Demanda le garçon.

\- Oui, ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps mais c'est notre seule chance… » répondit Kyle. Arthur remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler en écossais, si on ne compte pas la fois plus tôt dans la journée où il s'était mis à chanter.

« - Et si ça ne marche pas ?

\- On n'a rien à perdre si ça marche pas. On retournera tranquillement dans notre cellule et la prochaine fois qu'on sortira ça sera pour nous emmener dans une vraie prison… La même chose qu'ici avec des mecs plus vieux… »

L'autre garçon allait répondre lorsque qu'un autre détenu, qui devait avoir leur âge et peser une centaine de kilo, donna un coup violent sur la table.

« - Alors tous les deux, qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore ?

-Brian, fout nous la paix tu veux ? Fit Kyle.

\- Nan j'veux pas. Toi, donne-moi ton dessert ! » ordonna Brian en montrant le dessert du garçon.

Ce dernier se contenta de prendre son dessert, de regarder Brian dans les yeux, et d'en manger une grosse bouchée. La réaction de Brian ne se fit pas attendre. Il leva son bras et l'envoya avec force dans le visage de celui qui s'était moqué de lui, l'envoyant s'écraser contre la porte. Tout se passa très vite ensuite. Arthur entendit Kyle hurler « - KYYYYYYLLEEEEE », sans comprendre pourquoi son ami criait son propre nom, puis il le vit passer par-dessus la table pour envoyer son pied dans la nuque de Brian. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés se releva un peu difficilement et se rapprocha du lieu de la bagarre. Quatre gardiens de prisons arrivèrent avant lui et séparèrent les deux détenus.

La vision d'Arthur se brouilla, puis une autre scène apparue. Ils étaient toujours dans la prison, Kyle était escorté de deux gardiens, et entrait dans ce qui semblait être un parloir. Derrière eux, caché derrière un mur de façon à ce que les gardiens ne puissent pas le voir, Arthur aperçu le garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Il semblait concentré, il attendait quelque chose. Lorsque Kyle s'assit devant la vitre du parloir, une jeune fille en camisole de force s'assit de l'autre côté. Ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés tombaient en fouillis sur ses épaules et jusqu'à ses hanches, cachant une partie de son visage. Elle semblait avoir approximativement le même âge de Kyle.

« - Salut p'tite sœur… fit le rouquin.

Salut Alec »

Alec ? Les choses s'embrouillaient dans l'esprit d'Arthur. Pourquoi cette fille avait-elle appelé Kyle « Alec » ? Et pourquoi Kyle lui-même avait appelé son ami « Kyle » ? Chose encore plus troublante, la voix de la jeune fille ne lui semblait pas étrangère. « Il faut que je continue à inspecter cette scène » se dit-il. « L'incohérence est forcément quelque part par-là ».

Le fils de Dionysos et sa sœur continuaient à parler :

« - T'as encore minci Elly… Il faut que tu manges…

J'arrive pas à manger ici… toute seule…

T'inquiète pas, bientôt on sera de nouveau tous les deux d'accord ? Je te le promets ! »

Ils continuèrent encore à parler, tandis que la que d'Arthur se brouillait à nouveau. Avait-il loupé l'incohérence ? Impossible, il avait regardé de partout. Sa vision redevint claire. Il supposait être toujours dans le parloir, mais le décor était devenu chaotique. La vitre était brisée, des flammes et de la fumée envahissait l'espace. Des gardiens de la prison courraient dans tous les sens, en criant des ordres tels que « Arrêtez-les ! » ou « Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! ». De l'autre côté des tables du parloir, c'étaient des médecins en blouse blanches et vertes-menthe qui hurlaient « Elle est dangereuse, il faut vite la neutraliser ! ». Lorsqu'il regarda vers le sol, Arthur aperçu quelques gardiens et médecins, inconscients. Encore plus de bruit venait de derrière lui. En se retournant, il vit une scène qui le choqua encore plus. Elly (dont quelques mèches de cheveux semblaient s'être éclaircis, à la limite du blanc) et son frère étaient l'un contre l'autre, et tendaient les mains en avant. Une forte odeur d'alcool les entourait ainsi qu'une aura extrêmement sombre. Les gardiens et médecins de frappaient entre eux à coup de matraque et de seringues, ou même à main nue, certains en rigolant, d'autres avec les yeux exorbités de haine et de violence. Des gerbes de feu fusaient, provenant des mains du garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Sûrement un fils d'Héphaïstos.

« -Faites feu ! » Hurlaient un homme à l'autre bout de la salle, le directeur de la prison sans aucun doute.

« - Mais ce sont des adolescents !

Si vous ne tirez pas ils vous tueront ! »

Les trois jeunes se mirent à courir vers la sortie, esquivant leurs poursuivants, se cachant tant que possible derrières les meubles renversés pour éviter balles. Arthur observait de partout. Au vu de la confusion de la scène, il risquait de louper l'incohérence. Il entendit une nouvelle salve de coups de feu, suivit du bruit lourd de quelqu'un qui tombe. A ce moment-là, Arthur trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Parmi les médecins et les gardiens de prison qui se battaient, il y avait un personnage qui ne bougeait pas. Il était immobile au milieu de l'agitation, ne donnait aucun coup, n'en recevait aucun non plus. Le fils de Morphée s'approcha alors de lui, lorsqu'il entendit un cri.

« - KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE »

Arthur se retourna. Le bruit qu'il avait entendu précédemment, c'était le jeune garçon aux cheveux bouclés qui tombait. Il baignait dans une flaque de sang, et ne bougeait plus. Arthur compris alors pourquoi ce souvenir avait été choisi. Jusqu'à présent, il pensait que le mauvais souvenir de son ami n'était que son passage en prison, passage qui bien sûr aurait traumatisé un jeune homme, mais pas au point de le plonger dans l'état où il était pendant la journée. Le mauvais souvenir qu'avait réveillé le monstre, c'était la mort de son camarade. « Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui faire revivre plus » se dit Arthur, avant de plonger sur l'incohérence. Maintenant qu'elle était trouvée, Arthur eu juste à lui donner un coup pour la faire disparaître, les incohérences ne sont pas dures à battre, c'est pour ça qu'elles sont difficiles à repérer. Aussitôt, tout le décors s'évanouit, et il se senti projeté en arrière. Kyle se réveillait.

Lorsqu'Arthur ouvrit les yeux, il se précipita au chevet de son ami, qui émergeait à son tour. Les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, avant que le fils de Dionysos fonde en larmes. Arthur le pris dans ses bras, et ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, sans rien dire, avec comme seul bruit des sanglots et des ronflements venants des chambres adjacentes.

Lorsque le rouquin se calma enfin, il remercia Arthur et se lança dans des explications. Arthur n'avait rien demandé, mais il sentait que son ami avait besoin de se confier, alors il l'écouta. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait commis une faute étant enfant, qui l'avait conduit à cette prison pour jeune, ou il avait rencontré son ami, qui était son partenaire de cellule, Kyle.

« - Mon vrai nom n'est pas Kyle d'ailleurs… Il s'agit du nom que j'ai pris lorsque je me suis évadé, pour éviter les poursuites… Mon vrai nom est Alec. Mais continue à m'appeler Kyle, je préfère. La fille que tu as vue, c'est ma demi-sœur, Elly. En réalité, on a aucun lien de sang, son père s'est juste remarié avec ma mère quand on était petit, et on a été élevé ensemble. Elle était là aussi au moment où j'ai commis ma faute, mais elle a été diagnostiquée instable mentalement, et à fini de l'autre côté du bâtiment, dans la partie asile. Je .. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… Sache en tout cas que je te suis très reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé et écouté.

-De rien Kyle, c'est ce que les amis font. »

Kyle sourit

« -Tu lui ressembles…

A qui ? Ta sœur ?

Non… à Kyle… C'est pour ça que je m'entends bien avec toi…

Oh … merci …

Juste, tu pourrais éviter de parler de ça aux autres ? J'ai pas envie … enfin …

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je dirais rien … Mais sache qu'eux tout autant que moi te considèrent comme leur ami… Ils ne te jugeront jamais pour la personne que tu es… Enfin, en tout cas, si les autres doivent le savoir c'est pas à moi de leur faire part. Tu devrais te rendormir, je vais veiller à ce que tu puisses dormir paisiblement cette fois.

Hum ... D'accord… Merci beaucoup Ky- ... Arthur.

De rien, bonne nuit. »

Kyle se recoucha et se rendormi aussitôt. Arthur retourna alors dans son lit, et se replongea dans son palais des rêves, en montant la garde cette fois de façon à ce qu'aucun cauchemar ni mauvais souvenir ne fasse surface.

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! S'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;) à la prochaine ! :D_


End file.
